Mind, Body, and Soul
by TheMysteryWriter13
Summary: Sora and Roxas are trying their hand at boarding school but they have a secret to keep. Along their journey they meet old friends and new ones. What happens when they run into problems and tragedy? Will their secret be reveled? And if it is what will they do? Read to find out. WARNING STORY CONTAINS YOAI YURI AND TWINCEST!
1. Chapter 1,First Day part 1

Mind, Body, and Soul

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings, Yuri, yaoi, or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**CHAPTER 1: First Day Part 1.**

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** Smack_

I yawned and opened my blue eyes to the new day ahead. I started to get up and get ready when I felt a heavy weight on my abdomen. I realized it was my brother, Sora, laying on me. He must have creped into my room last night like he often does.

"Sora, we gotta to get up and get ready" I said sweetly and shook him slightly.

Nothing.

" Sora get up now!" I yelled and pushed him hard.

Nothing.

I did the only thing I could do I put my lips close to his ear and whispered "Sora, honey time to wake up." Then I placed my lips on his gently a licked his lips softly.

After a couple of seconds I felt a jolt in his body he began kissing me back. After about a minute of kissing he broke the kiss. He gave me a large smile. I had no choice but to smile back. Sora's smiles had a way of being contagious.

Before I knew it _smack _he hit me.

"Ouch what was that for " I rubbed my offended cheek.

"I told you never wake me up like that!"

"Sorry, but you weren't getting up and we have to hurry if we aren't going to be late on our first day." I pointed to the clock that said _7:35_

He jumped out my bed, ran out the door, and into his room which was across the hall from mine.

I laughed to my at his antics. Then decide I should get up. I went to my bathroom, that was surprisingly big for a dorm room. I took a quick shower then attempted to style my semi-spiky hair. After a bit of struggle I gave up and let my hair do what it wanted. I looked through my clothes choices which were plentiful, because I had a secret passion for fashion. I decided on black skinny jeans and a light blue graphic T-shirt that said _crazy cute_ with a pink bunny in a straight jacket.

It was weird that a boarding school wouldn't I force a uniform, but we had to wear ID lanyard around our neck out side our dorms.

I put my ID on and grabbed my bag and headed out the door to see if Sora was ready. I knocked on his door

" Sora, hurry up we gotta go now if you want to eat."

Sora opened the door with a big smile. He looked me up and down, as I did the same to him. " Twin Telepathy!" We yelled at the same time and then high-fived.

We did this when ever we did or said something the same. In this case we were dressed a very similar way.

Sora wore black skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt with a blue bunny in a straight jacket that said _crazy cute_.

"Roxy? Why does your ID say Roxy" Sora questioned and giggled

I looked down at it I hadn't noticed. I looked at his and smiled "I don't know _Sky"_ I giggled a little.

He looked down at his ID then back at me. "Dad." We said dryly" Twin Telepathy!" we repeated and high-fived

"We'll we can fix them later. For now we gotta you have everything?" I said ready to go

"Yes, Mom" Sora said taunting me.

We left and went downstairs to meet the other dorm members. Each dorm held ten students but each dorm either held ten girls or ten boys never a mix of them.

We stayed in Keyblade house, but had yet to meet anyone but the dorm master Cloud. He seemed like a pretty cool dude. We had come after lights out and helped us move our stuff in. By the time we got here everyone was asleep.

We were at the top of the stairs when I grabbed Sora's hand and turn toward him. He looked in my eyes and knew what was on my mind" Rox, I know adjusting is going to be hard for you but try if we need plan B we can always use it but for now let's try. Kay?" Sora assured me. He was going through the same thing just not as severe.

"Ok I'll try for you Sor." We hugged and walked down the stairs. Sora held my hand for support.

We were walking towards the dining room when we stopped in foyer to look at the chandelier it was big a pretty. It put us in a trance we would have been stuck there if somebody won't have walked in.

"Oh. I was just about to come check on you two." It was Cloud being as nice as I thought he was. "Well…breakfast is ready if you guys are hungry" he said uneasy as he looked at Sora and I holding hands, but we didn't let go. We were use to people staring at us.

"It smells delicious, I'm starving" Sora and I said in unison " Twin Telepathy!" We shouted and high-fived.

"I can tell you two are going to be great additions to Keyblade house" Cloud gave us an award-winning smile and ushered us to the dining room or rather hall. The room was very big. "May I have your attention" Clouds voice boomed. Seven head turned to face us. "I would like to introduce the two new members of our Keyblade house family. Sky and Roxy" Cloud announced.

"Actually it's Sora and Roxas. Our dad thought it would be fun to put our nicknames on our ID's." Sora rambled while I stared at the floor clutching Sora's hand tighter.

A guy with bubble gum pink hair walked over to us. "Hi, I'm Marluxia and like your nicknames they're cute." He bobbed Sora's nose with his index finger. Sora blushed and smiled while I continued to stare at the floor.

"Marly, stop being a flirt and leaves them alone." Chimed in stern voice " I'm Hayner by the way" the voice was now less scary. I looked up to see a blond boy who look a bit intimidating.

"I'm Demyx nice to meet you" said a boy with a blond Mohawk. Sounding sweet and nice which reminded me of Sora.

"I'm Pence" said a boy with dark brown hair who had a more rounder figure than the rest.

"Zexion" uttered a boy with dark blue hair covering most his face. He was reading book seeming not to care about anything but his book.

" Always the life of the party huh,Zexion" said a boy with long silver hair and green eyes who seemed kind of mean. Zexion looked from his book and look at the boy. If looks could kill that silver Haired boy would be long gone. "I'm Riku" the boy was smirking at the reaction his comment got from Zexion

It was quiet for a while, so I looked up to find that a red-head boy with green eyes was gawking at me and everyone else starring at him. I looked back to the floor. As soon as I went back to staring At the floor I heard a chair scoot across the floor the slow footsteps nearing me. A finger came to my chin a lifted my head. My gaze met that of the same red-head. "Always keep your head held high no matter how bad things get" He advised me "I'm Axel A-x-e-l got it memorized" he put his index finger to his temple.

"Y-yes" I said quietly feeling my face heat up a little. Out of nowhere there was a loud booming clap

"Ok that's enough of introductions, Sora, Roxas hurry up and eat so you won't be late" Cloud scooted us along.

I sat next to Sora at a big round table with a white pleated tablecloth on it. There was just about every breakfast food you could think of which all smelled delicious.

I was still feeling extremely shy so Sora helped me get food.

"Bacon?" he asked and I nodded. "Eggs?" I shook my head. "Toast?" I nodded. This went on for a while till both of our plates were full, then Sora and I began to eat. We got a few weird looks for some of the others and it was very quiet.

"Sora...does your brother...um...have a mental disability?"Marluxia asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. I found his comment to be utterly disrespectful and mean.

"No. What would make you think that?" Sora defended me.

"Well he has only said one word since we've met him and you had to make him a plate of food" Demyx explained.

"Well he is just extremely shy and most likely not talk." Sora retorted.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Axel asked.

"Well that's up to him if you're lucky you might crack his shell, but really he only talks to me." Sora said. I was starting to get fed up with this conversation.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" I blurted out.

"Hey, he talked!"Demyx pointed out. "Will you say something else?" every stared at me waiting I just rolled my eyes and continued eating.

"He's just cranky once he warms up to you guys and gets to know you he will talk more."Sora said

When we all had finished eating Sora and I helped cloud clear the table. Then sat back down at the table waiting for the bell.

While we waited we looked over ours schedule. We found that we only had three class together out of nine. Luckily they were fun classes. We had first period which was music. Then we had different classes second and third period. I had algebra and creative writing while Sora had reading and math. Fourth period we had home Ec. together which was good because we knew how to cook. Fifth period was lunch, and sixth, seventh and eighth we had separate. I had advanced reading, art, and study hall. Sora had video communications, study hall, and Robotics. He Really enjoyed this doing with technology. At the end of the day we had gym for ninth.

_RING!_

At the bell everyone walked out the door together and over to the school buildings. The Guys showed us our lockers that were right next to each other. We could decorate them and everything. I was so happy I loved to decorate, another one of my secret passions.

_RING!_

that was the five-minute warning bell. Marluxia, Pence, Hayner, and Riku went off to their classes, while Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Sora, and I all went to music class. We had to walk down a long hall after reaching the arts building. To Sora and me walking could be extremely boring at times. Sora looked to me and nodded I did the same. I pulled my backpack over my shoulders that I had been dragging. Sora and I stopped real suddenly which made the other three behind us stop and stare at us in question. I grabbed Sora's hand tightly and he gripped back.

"SKIP TRIP!" We yelled. "Twin Telepathy!" We yelled yet again. We then began to skip rapidly down the hall while holding hands not caring at the stares or laughter we got because we were having too much fun to care. When we reached the music room we waited for the three others to catch up before going in.

While waiting we bumped into Xion. She was wearing a black short sun dress with black heels and a white flower in her short hair.

"Guys how's it going so far" She greeted.

"Good I might say Rox talk a little at breakfast this morning we might make it through this after all" Sora said happily

"That's awesome, well I have music first period where are you two going" she asked

"We have music too" I said

" Great I'll see you guys in there I'm going to see if I can make some new friend" she said pulling at the dress she was obviously uncomfortable in and walking into the room.

"You look really pretty, Xion' I called after her before she was too far away

she turned around and smiled. "Thanks Roxas. Be strong today" She called back. She walk in the room just as the three boys we had left caught up.

Demyx looked at us in laughter, while Axel's was more confused, and Zexion's...well he just didn't seem to care.

"What. Was. That?" Axel questioned.

"That, My dear redheaded friend ,was my brother and me taking something boring and making it fun." Sora replied in a perky voice. We high-fived and followed the other three in the room.

The room itself was huge. One part had a set of portable risers with five rows one higher than the last like for a choir. The other part had chairs set in five rows of six chairs. The back part of the room was full of instruments every kind you could think of woodwind, brass, strings, percussion all of them. In the front was a black grand piano with shiny white keys.

"It's beautiful!" I said mesmerized by the room.

"agreed!" Sora said mesmerized as well.

"Dem, it looks like you've got some more music geeks to hang out with." Axel announced pushing Demyx lightly.

"Your just mad because you couldn't play any instrument beside that guitar of yours to save your life" Demyx retorted

_RING! _

The bell rang before Axel could say another word. Everyone Rushed to grab a seat the five of us plus Xion sat in the back row.

The teacher walked in she seemed very nice by the way she smiled she had short black hair with a red ribbon tied in it. Her eyes were a light brown and rosy cheeks her lips were a ruby-red with the lipstick she wore. She had a long blue and yellow dress on. "Hello class, I'm Miss. White and welcome or welcome back to Twilight Town Boarding High!" She greeted

"Hello Miss. White." The class sounded

"Now lets go around and tell about ourselves. OK, when it's your turn say your name, your favorite instrument, what kind of music you like, and whatever else you would like to share." She took a deep breath after rambling for so long. "I'll go first go first! I'm Snow White, Miss. White to all of you. My favorite instrument..hmmm...probably my voice" She sang a beautiful rift and giggled" I like light-hearted classical music, and well I love animals!" She giggled some more which seemd like a habit of hers "Now lets start in the front row and move to the back row."

The other students did this for a while till all that was left was the back row. Demyx went first.

"Hi, I'm Demyx." He said with a smile. "I like the Bass the best though I can play just about anything. I like all music actually I think genre has its own unique flavor. Oh, I like to swim too I'm like a fish I need water on a regular basis." He gave one last smile then sat down so Zexion could speak.

"I'm Zexion."He said dryly "I like the flute quiet and simple. I like instrumental classical music. I believe words get in the way of the true music, and I like to read." He said all this in a uncaring way. Which by the way didn't surprise me. He wore tight black shirt and tight black skinny jeans. he plopped down in his chair and a spunky red-head jumped up immediately.

"Hi there, I'm Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" He put his index finger to his temple "I like the guitar electric and acoustic." He played the air guitar and everyone laughed a bit" I like classic rock, Queen, Bon JovI, all the good ones. I like baseball too."He pretended to swing a bat the bowed and sat down. It was Xion's turn.

"Heyo, I'm Xion. My favorite instrument is the piano though I do love the violin. I like punk rock music and I play lacrosse."She smiled and sat down gracefully.

It was Sora's turn but he had fallen asleep in his chair. To make a cover up I grabbed his hand and pulled him up as I stood up which instantly woke him up. "HI, I'm Roxas!" I said then looked at Sora.

"Um..and I'm Sora." He said coming out of his sleepy daze.

"And we're twins." We said at the same time "Twin Telepathy" we yelled and high-fived we got some giggles.

"I'm a singer." I said.

"I like drums."Sora said.

"I like K-Pop and J-Pop."

"I'm one for punk rock."

" I play basketball."

"I love soccer." Sora finished. we bowed and sat down.

The class turned to Miss. White for further instruction now that the whole class had gone, but to our surprise she was no longer there. Actually she was nowhere to be found in the room.

"So, Now why don't we get in partners and play a game." We heard Miss. White's voice but saw her nowhere in sight. "Find your partner and then use whatever instruments you want and make up a son best song gets a prize." She giggled once more.

Everyone one grabbed a partner and instruments, while wondering where Miss. White had gone

Sora and I were partners of course. He was going to play the acoustic guitar and I was going to sing. We decided it would be fun to sing a song we wrote for fun a couple of years ago. We spent 15 minutes practicing and remembering the right notes.

A beautiful voice sang rift over a microphone .Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked around. "Ok times up lets begin...hmmm...who wants to go first?"

"We do!" Axel shouted with Demyx by his side who was holding a bass and Axel held an electric guitar.

"Very well Axel and Demyx will go first." 's Voice sounded from who knows where.

Axel and Demyx walked up on the small stage and plugged in their instruments to an amp and gave each other a nod

"One. Two. One two three!" Axel yelled then Demyx outbursts in to a slow pluck at which Axel joined in. The notes got faster and faster there was no rhythm to them though they just got louder and faster. Out of nowhere came screams into the mic. They where loud and high pitched. They were untranslatable. Some students were raving and cheering while others plugged their ears. It seemed as if Axel and Demyx where attempting to perform a screamo song but I would say they failed. After letting out one last loud scream the two boys stopped , bowed and came off the stage.

"Well...that was...interesting. Lets move along Zexion why don't you and Xion go"

Zexion and Xion walked on stage. Zexion held his flute while Xion had a violin. "I_n The Woods at Night_ by Xion and Zexion." Xion said very professionally introducing the song. Tapping of feet were heard on the fourth tap a melodious sound came from the stage. It was peaceful but ominous. Spooky but in a good way. It seemed like the song its self was a contradiction. It seemed to weave you in and almost hypnotize you. When the song ended everyone clapped Zexion bowed then gestured to Xion who then bowed. They both then exited the stage

"That was beautiful! Bravo! Who's next?" There was still no sign as to where was hiding. More group went till it was just Sora and me left. "Well I guess that leaves our twin duo. Roxas, Sora go for it."

"For this song we need a pretty young lady to sit center stage." I announced into the microphone some girls raised their hands. "hmmm...let's see. Xion! will you please come up here." She walked up on stage and sat in the chair we placed on stage. Sora stood off the right with the guitar. I sat on the edge of the stage with the microphone in my hand letting my feet hang off. Sora started the simple rhythm the song had on the guitar. On the eighth note I began singing.

"I'm sitting on my rear,

Looking out at the pier,

Wondering if I'll come near,

Your love." _pause _I sang starting to sway a little.

"If I give it to you,

Would it be enough to prove,

The truth,

My love." _pause _I stood up and danced around a bit

"Cause one day I'll find you,

And were going to be so cute,

Sitting here up on my roof,

My love." _pause _I continued. I walked over to Xion and scooted her over in the chair and with her.

"And the day you say I do,

Were going to have a big ball room,

I'll make sure there's doves there too,

My love." _pause _I picked her up carried her bridal style twirling her around. She was laughing and I heard cheers and aweing from the crowed.

"And we'll grow old together,

Going through the seasonal weather,

Never feeling any better,

My love." _paused _ Danced around Xion's chair.

"And all you have to do,

Is hold out for me finding you,

And I'll assure you that I do,

My love." _pause _The cheers were at a high point so I decided to kill the mood.

"And when I find you,

I'm going sneak up behind you,

And kidnap you,

My love." _pause_ That knocked the cheering down but I wanted stop it completely.

"And by the time the police call,

Well be far gone from the mall,

Riding in a nice rickshaw,

My love." _pause _the cheering stop pretty much now it was time to shock them

"And if you try to escape,

You'll meet your deadly fate,

Because I'll exterminate,

You my love." Finished holding Xion in a tight hold and dragging her off stage while she was laughing.

"_I love you!" _ I whispered in the mic. after we were off stage. Sora walked to center staged and bowed and the quietly shocked audience an exited the stage as well.

Hysterical laughing came over a mic."That was wonderful not only was your sing wonderful Roxas and your playing Sora, but I loved the ending to you song. I declare you two the winners. What do you think Xion?" Miss. White asked.

Xion walked back on stage still laughing."10 out of 10 that was fun!" She smiled.

"Yay! what is our prize" Sora asked eagerly.

"One moment." She said then a rope ladder fell from the ceiling and climbed down it when she was on ground again she smiled at us." You two are going to star in first quarter performance."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah that right your new this year. Well, every quarter of performance for certain activities to show all your hard work. This quarter being fall quarter there's music, cooking, art, football, and literature." She informed us. "So will you do it" She asked

"Sounds fun were in."Sora answered I nodded in agreement.

_RING!_

That was the bell and things were about to get hard Sora and I had to part. I'm not clingy it just meant I had to go my next two periods without him to support me or distract me. We all walked to the door me and Sora holding hands knowing we had to part soon. When we got to the door we hugged each other so tight I thought my veins popped.

"I'll see you in HomeEc. Kay?" Sora said with reassurance.

"Yeah. I'll miss you though." I said with a sheepish smile and worried eyes.

" You'll be fine I got a feeling" he winked to tell me he _saw _good things coming my way.

"Mkay. Bye." I turned to walk away when he tugged on my arm. I turned to meet a pair of soft lips. I was surprised at first but eased into the kiss. Sora's tongue ran over my lip asking for entrance which I granted. Our wet muscles wrestled while our hands wandered each others bodies I felt his hand lift up the bottom of my shirt. I pulled away just enough to look in his eyes.

"Not now we gotta get to class but maybe later." I pulled out of his embrace and turned to see people gawking at us.

I blushed and turned to Axel who was to take me to algebra. He had his mouth open with bugged out eyes. I pushed his jaw up and began walking to the mathematics and science building , as I motioned with my index finger for him to follow me. He ran to catch up.

"W-W-WH-WHAT WAS THAT!" He yelled.

I shrugged not wanting to talk in the hall where I felt it the most.

"Please at least have a 'Note Session' with me in class?" I gave him a confused look. "A 'Note Session' is when you have a conversation on paper, so like passing notes but were going to sit next to each other, so like online chat." He rambled all the way to class. I could tell It was going to be a long first day.

* * *

**Well first chapter done next one tomorrow anyway I know things are moving slow but it will speed up next chapter. Till next time.**

**-Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2,First day part 2

**Mind, Body, and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,Yuri, yaoi, or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**I DON'T OWN!**

**CHAPTER 2: First Day Part 2.**

* * *

When we got to class the five-minute bell hadn't range yet, so there was only a few other people there. Axel chose a seat in the back so I followed him and sat next to him. He pulled out a black notebook with red flames on it. He opened it and began writing opened it.

_What was that outside the music room?_ He wrote and hand me the notebook. I could have talked him now that we were in the classroom but I wanted to try this 'Note Session' thing.

_We are never really apart and we get emotional when parting. _It wasn't a complete lie we did fear being parted forever.

_Ok, but what was with that minne make out? _

_I guess we are closer than most siblings really its more of a physical and mental attraction though I __**love**_ _Sora we are not in_ _**love. **_

_So you do date other people?_

_Yeah though really I only have the closes Sora has come to dating is friends with benefits. _

_RING!_

That was the five-minute bell and more students filed in.

_Ok where does your sexuality fall? _

_Well I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual being attracted to Sora and I had a girlfriend about year and half ago and a boyfriend six months ago. While Sora's friend with benefits was a girl it did seem to that he was happy with that so you'd have to ask him._

_RING!_

I gave Axel the notebook as the teacher walked in. She was short and plump. She had a short white hair. Her eyes dark they seemed misleading and cold to describe the vibe she gave off was simply evil.

"Attention, I'm am Miss. Ursula and I'll be teaching you algebra." Her voice was low in a sneaky way. "I expect you to alert and respectful, and any back talk and I will deal with you personally." She said that last part in a much scarier tone. She began rambling about we'd be learning this year.

I was drawing a picture of a flower in my note-book. Then I dropped my pencil on the floor. When I bent down to pick it up I didn't realize that it had fallen under Axel. I paused in my motion debating with myself, but decided I would just pick up. I bent down quickly over Axel's leg picked the pencil up, and sat back up like nothing happened, and continued to doodle while blabbered on.

Minutes later Axel's hand shot up. "May I use the bathroom?" He asked.

"You may but you have 3 minutes." Miss. Ursula answered.

Axel ran out the room with his bag to the bathroom and Miss. Ursula blabbered on. After six minutes Axel still hadn't come back to from the bathroom.

"You,Roxas go get Axel and both of you hightail it back here." Miss. Ursula ordered me.

I got my bag and left the class to find Axel. I went to the bathroom we had passed on the way to class. I opened the door slightly but quickly shut it. I had heard Axel, or what I believed to be Axel, panting and moaning. I decided to wait for him to finish not wanting to interrupt him, and embarrass both of us. After a few minutes passed I opened the door once more not hearing anything this time. I let out a breath didn't even know I was holding, and walked into the bathroom.

"Axel are y-Whoa!" I had slipped in a puddle of water by the sinks and everything began to fade.

**AXEL'S POV **

"Axel are y-Whoa!" Was that Roxas? I stood up and adjusted myself after doing what I shouldn't have. When I exited the stall I saw Roxas passed out on the floor by the sinks. It looked like he slipped on some water and hit his head and busted lip.

"Roxas are you ok?" I shook him hoping he would come to, but it didn't work. I picked him up like a baby over to the nursing ward.

When we got there I set him down on one of the beds and looked around for the nurse. She was nowhere in the caring center, so I went to her office. She was sitting at her desk looking at something shiny with her bright red hair flowing down her back.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. When she turned around she looked at me with her blue-green eyes, and smiled.

"How might I help you?" She asked in a sweet tone.

" Oh, well my friend slipped on some water in the bathroom and hit his head now he's passed out, and his lip is bleeding." I explained.

"Oh, Dear that doesn't sound good." She ran out her office and over to Roxas who was still passed on the bed. She checked his heart, eyes, and other stuff while I stood off to the side feeling worried and guilty. " Well he is breathing should be ok to go to his next class when he comes to so come back then, but for now why don't you go back to class and I'll take care of him." She said.

"Ok thank you." I left to go back to algebra class I just knew I'd get in trouble, but I didn't care as long as Roxas was ok.

**Roxas's POV**

When I opened my eyes it was all blurry patches of white. I began to sit up but stopped from pain in my head.

" Oh good you're up. How are you feeling?" A sweet voice asked.

" My head hurts. Where am I?" I inquired.

" You're in the nursing ward and I'm head nurse Ariel." As my vision came back I saw that the woman I was speaking to was a beautiful young lady with vibrant red hair and blue-green eyes.

" What happened? Why am I here?"

" You fell and passed out. A nice young man with wild red hair brought you here. He seemed very worried." That had to be Axel.

"Am I ok?"

" Yeah just take it easy you can rest here till your friend comes for you."

"Ok, I'm Roxas by the way."

"Nice to meet you Roxas." She gave me a smile which I returned " We'll I have some office work to finish so to you can relax till he get's here."

"Ok, thank you." I laid back down and waited for Axel. I'd have to thank him for being so kind to me

_RING!_

After the ending bell in less than five minutes Axel arrived.

" Rox! Are you ok? I'm so sorry." Axel ran up to me the second he saw me.

I laughed a little"Yeah I'm fine calm down. What are you sorry for?"

" If I hadn't taken so long you wouldn't have come looking for me and you wouldn't have fallen." He had a look of guilt on his face.

I began to laugh so hard water came out my eyes.

"Hey, what's so funny I'm here feeling guilty and upset, and you're laughing at me. Why?" Axel said with his hands on his hips.

I controlled my laughter as much as I could but still letting little laughs out. "Your stupid. It was a fluke nobody is to blame."

" I guess so...But I'm still going to make it up to you"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I rolled my eyes at him and hopped off the bed.

"You know what?" He said with attitude in voice.

"What?" I gave him attitude right back.

"You are really sassy when you talk."

"Yep, but you'll learn to love it." I said as I walked past him out the nursing ward.

"Pssh. Whatever. Lets see your schedule." I hand it to him and he looked over it.

"We'll it. Must be your lucky day."

"And why is that"

"You and I have every class together." He boasted

"When does the lucky part come in."

"Wow there's that sass again."

I just laughed.

"Hey! You're talking to me like a conversation."

"I guess so. Well it's just easy to talk to you."

"Thanks I like talking to you too even though you are very sassy."

We laughed as we walked in the creative writing room. Who I saw in the room stopped my heart. That blond hair blue-eyed goddess.

**Roxas one and half years ago**

" I will miss you everyday we are apart." I knew this was going to be hard. My love was leaving but I couldn't stop her she had once in a lifetime chance with this art scholarship. She was a Terrific artist but was too modest. That's how we met.

An art expo I painted an abstract painting called 'Confusion and Depression'. I looked at all the art there though all had good craftsmanship one stood out to me the most. It was simple with white and light blues dancing away from a dark place it was called 'Clarity'. When I found that Naminé had painted it I not only loved her art I loved her too.

"Nami do you remember that expo where we met."

"Of course how could I forget such a magical day."

" I just realized that it was true."

"What?"

"You are the clarity to my confusion and depression."

" Rox that's beautiful. Remember this isn't the end. I love you and we will meet again. I know it."

"I love you too. So much. I'll never meet anyone who can Except me and all that comes with me. I never knew why you did though."

"Rox, I know the real you. My Roxas is one of a kind." She gave me one last passionate kiss and got in the taxi. "Bye my love."

We wrote letters back and forth, talked on the phone and texted. Till one day she told me a long distance relationship wasn't working for her, but she still loved me and when we met again we could pick up where we left off.

**Roxas's POV**

"Naminé is that you?" The blond-haired blue-eyed goddess looked up at me.

" Roxas?!" She jumped up and hugged me she still smelled like honey as she always had and had the same simple sense of style. She wore a white sundress with white heels and a yellow flower behind her ear. " It's really you."

"Yes Nami. I missed you so much. How are you?"

" I missed you too. Great but even better now. What about you are you handling it better."

" I'm good. I've got better control of it but they upgrade quicker now."

"Wonderful!" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back." Wait this means you go to school here? Does Sora too?"

"Yeah we both do and so does Xion. Dad got another company and when we asked to go to boarding school he had to send us to the best one around."

"That's right you guys haven't been to real school in like 4 years. Oh Kari will be so happy to see Sora when we first got here all she talk about was him."

"Oh how is she? Still crazy and mosey as ever?" I laughed.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Kari appeared out of a shadow in the corner of the class wearing a short hot red mini skirt with black trimming and a black tank top and a red hat over her red hair. Starring me down with icy blue eyes.

"_H-Hey_ Kari how ya doin?" I said nervously.

"Wonderful now that my Sora is at my school. Speaking of which. Where is my honey cakes."

"Oh, he has a different class now, but home Ec. Together next period."

"Oh yay! Me and Naminé have that next too." Kari said very happily.

_RING!_

There was the five minutes bell. I sat my things by Naminé and walked back to Axel.

"I'm going to sit with them ok?"

"Ok have fun." He replied. Then Zexion and Xion walked in.

"Hey Roxas." Xion said.

"Hey, Naminé and Kairi are here!" I pointed them.

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to go say hi." She put her things down next to Zexion,who sat next to Axel, and ran up to Kari and Naminé.

"Hey Zexion" I said

"Hello I see you have opened up more." Zexion said very professional.

"Yes I have." I smiled at him

"Very well." He pulled out his book and began to read just as Xion came back.

"Well I going to sit the back here.". She said.

"Ok,but why?" I asked.

"I want to talk with Zexion and Axel if they're going to be your friends I should get to know them"

"Ok play nice." I went to sit down with Naminé.

**Axel's POV**

I was feeling ecstatic. Not only had Roxas had a conversation with me I found we had every class together.

When we went to class Roxas had stared at a girl then walked up to a her and started hugging her. Who was this girl and how did she know Roxas.

Another girl had joined them. Her name was Kari everyone knew her biggest flirt in the school.

To be honest I was jealous. How could he take so long to talk to me properly and come in here and hangs all over this girl.

Now he was sitting with them and I was in the back with Xion and Zexion.

"Zex,who's that girl?" I pointed to the blond girl.

"She is an art prodigy who's been here since second quarter freshman year. Why?" He answered.

"Oh no reason. Who's Kari to her?"

"She's Naminé's cousin or adopted sister. Kari's parents died at sea on a cruise. Why do you want to know?" Xion interrupted.

"Just curious Roxas seems close to them that's all."

"Well Naminé was his first love and Kari was his brothers _friend_." She put air quotes around friend which made me think Kari was the girl Roxas had mentioned earlier.

"You like him." Zexion said bluntly.

"NO!…I just…Maybe.…I don't know." I was really confused how I felt about Roxas.

"Is he even gay?" Zexion asked.

"Yes. He is but he doesn't know that." Xion intruded.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

" Well he's never had sex with anyone but Sora and his old boyfriend, but he dated Naminé for a year and a half." She stated.

"Wait what!?" Zexion exclaimed, but we ignored him.

"Ok Miss. Smarty who are you to Roxas." I asked her.

"You can't tell by now I-"

_Ring!_

The bell cut her off and class had started.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two hope you liked it. Don't forget R&R. Till next time**

**-Bye**


	3. Chapter 3,First Day part 3

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**I DON'T OWN!**

**CHAPTER 3: First Day Part 3.**

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

As class was staring a tall slim young-looking guy walked in. He was tan and had a pair of auburn eyes that almost looked red. His hair was a dark brown that appeared to be black. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks with a plain black belt. If I was to describe him in one word it be handsome.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Kowai and I'll be teaching you all creative writing skills." he gave the class a gentle smile. "I only have three rules in my class called the 'The Three C's' contentious, construction and of course creativity!" This guys seemed to be a fun teacher. "Ok,lets see how creative you can get. I want all of you to take out some paper and write me a story involving these three elements." He walked to the blackboard and wrote three words. 'Love, Hate, Cruelty'.

I had the perfect idea for this story. I wrote about what happened between me and Namine but with a couple of twist. Basically two best friend fell in love one moved away and they didn't meet again till years later. the biggest change was they were both boys now.

After thirty minutes of writing we passed in our papers and got till the end of class to talk. Axel, Zexion, and Xion came up to sit with Kairi, Namine, and me.

"So...which way does your bat swing now,Rox." Kari asked

"Well...I don't know...maybe I pitch? I don't know how to answer that in metaphor." I attempted to answer.

"He's gay." Xion said.

"How many times have I told you Xion if anything I'm bisexual not gay." I scolded her.

"Fine. What proof do you have that you're not." She retorted.

"I dated Namine. What proof you have that I am?"

"You never touched Namine in a sexual way. Your attraction to Sora, and that douche you dated."

"How do you know if I touch her? Sora and I are a different situation, and you know better than I do that I wasn't myself when I dated him."

"Fine. I'll take your last two excuses but I know you and Nami never did anything."

"Well it is none of your business anyway." Scoffed at her. The I heard Kairi break into laughter. "What's so funny." I asked her.

"It just good to see you too fighting again like old times." she calmed her laughter by taking a deep breath." I have to agree with Xion on the fact you and Namine never did anything."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Nami told me." Kairi said plainly.

"What!?" I turned to Namine who was blushing.

"I only told her because she asked and couldn't lie." She defended her self.

" guys only got to second base barely at that." Kairi said.

"See you are gay." Xion once again stated.

"Not exactly. He could just not be sexually attracted to Namine." Axel said.

"I was.. I was just scared." I said shyly

"Of what." Namine asked.

"Well if we did _stuff_ I wanted it I it to be perfect just like you and if things went wrong then what I loved you too much to do it." I admitted.

"Rox, as long as it was with you it would have been perfect." Namine said.

"Thats adorable!" Kairi squealed.

"Ok I'll take that into consideration but one last question. Did you ever do it your boyfriend?" Xion asked in a knowing tone.

"I can't remember." I was lying.

"Oh I do. I remember screams and shouts moaning and panting all the good stuff." She had a smirk on her face as if she won our little argument.

"Fine. We did but you know it was different circumstances." I threw back at her.

"Yes this is true. i just wanted to see if you'd admit it though." She laid a trap and I fell for it.

"I'm not gay ok so drop it and if you want I tell them about you too." I threatened.

"Go ahead it's a complete lie but do what you gotta do." She said coolly.

"What's her secret." Kairi asked excitedly.

"Since I'm the bigger person here I won't tell though it's true and she knows it."

_RING!_

"Well lets go to Home Ec. and see Sora." Kairi announced.

Kari, Namine, Axel, and me walked to home wentto reading class and Xion went to theater arts.

When we walked into the home Ec. room in the arts building I told Namine and Kairi to hide so we could surprise Sora since he wasn't there yet

The room was very big and divided into three parts each with a sign over it one said 'culinary' another said 'design' and the third was 'first aid' each section had the items in full of what was need to comply with the station's name.

Namine and Kari hid under a table just as Sora, Hayner, Riku, and two girls. One had shoulder length brown hair and light teal eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with flowers on it and light blue jean capris.

The other had lighter brown hair that was shoulder length that curled up at the ends, and had green eyes. She wore a bright yellow dress that looked like suspenders up top.

Right behind them running was another girl. She had green brown eyes and orange blond hair that was tied up into a long ponytail with a violet headband on with her bangs out. She wore a tie dye belly shirt with a short feathered sweater and tie dye short shorts.

"Hey,Sora. Who are your friends?" I said when he walked up to me.

"Hey , this is Olette." he pointed to the brown-haired girl. "That's Selphie." He pointed to the girl with lighter brown hair. "And that's Rikku, but we call her Ku-Ku so we don't confuse her with Riku."

"Nice to you Three." I smiled at both of them.

"You too." Olette said with smile, and Selphie nodded.

"So you're Sora's twin?" Ku-Ku asked.

" 't you tell?"

"Kinda both of you have spiky hair but Sora's sticks out more your both the same height and have the same color eyes. So I guess I do!" She smiled and giggled.

"You seem to be in a better mood."Sora said.

" got me out of my funk." I laughed a little.

"Really,what?"

"More like who. Sora I think you remember Kairi and Namine." I knocked on the table and they popped up from under it.

"SORA! I missed you so much." Kairi ran to sora and wrapped her leg around him, and her arms around his they were about the same height, and Sora was taken by surprise they fell to the floor with Kairi on top of Sora. "Oops. Sorry sweetie." Kari kissed his cheek, and stood up helping him up as well.

"Thats ok I'm just so happy to see you Kairi cat." Sora said giving her a proper hug.

_RING!_

As the five-minute bell rang both let go of the embrace. "Hey, Namine. How are you?" Sora asked her.

"Great. I'm so glad you two and Xion go to school here now." Namine smiled sweetly.

"Namine you know Sora and his brother?" Ku-Ku asked.

"Yeah. Me and Roxas well...dated." Her cheeks heated up a bit."And Kairi were inseparable." Namine explained.

"Oh, well that explains that." Selphie pointed to Kari and Sora laughing and talking.

_RING! _Class was starting

Kairi,Namine,Sora, and I sat at one table, and Ku-Ku, Selphie, Hayner, and Olette sat at the table behind us. In front of us sat Riku, Axel, Demyx who had come in without my knowledge,and a girl I didn't know.

She had shoulder length, blond hair,the same kind of blond as Demyx,and green-blue eyes like Demyx too. She wore a white belly shirt and blue jean short shorts.

I tapped Axel. "Who's that?" I pointed to the girl.

"That's Demyx's sister,Larxene. She can be very... well bitchy so be cautious around her." He informed me just before the teacher walked in.

Her long brown hair was tied back in a baby blue ribbon. Her eyes were deep brown and kind, and porcelain white skin. She wore a blue and white dress with a white apron.

"Good morning class. I'm so very happy to see all of your beautiful faces today. I will be your home Ec. teacher I'm also head librarian. I just love name is " Her voice was almost melodic."Now, I will be teaching you three thing culinary arts, design,and first aid. Then when fourth quarter comes we will put all the skills we have learned to good use for a special project." She seemed very excited about the last part. " First quarter will be culinary arts, so grab a partner and cook up something good." She grabbed a timer and turned it to the thirty minute mark."You have thirty minutes GO!"

"Hey Sora, want to team up and out cook Kari and Namine?" I asked him.

"For sure big bro!"

"Oh Really? You think you can out cook us?" Kairi asked.

"Yep!" Sora and I said in unison. " Twin telepathy!" we announced and high-fived.

"Still doing that I see." Namine laughed. "Prepare for us to kick your Twin Tushies"

"No way." Sora retorted

"Yes way." Kairi spat back.

"Both of you are wrong Ku-Ku and I are going to beat all four of you."Selphie boasted.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles brats, but my baby brother and I are going to make such a delicious dish that it will make your seem like garbage. Though it might already be that." Larxene said with a laugh.

"Fine. It's on. Sora and me against Demyx and Larxene,Selphie and Ku-Ku, and Kairi and Namine." I announced "Olette, Hayner,Axel,Riku want in?"

"With Hayner? No way." Olette laughed.

"No argument there I can't cook to save my life." Hayner said.

"I guess we can at least try sounds like fun." Axel said.

"Sure." Riku said sarcastically. "I can't cook I'll leave that to you-" He flipped his silver hair in a 'cool' way."_Ladies_." Then he smirked.

I arched my eyebrow in question then turned to Sora."Is he?.."

"Yep no doubt about it." Sora answered knowing what I meant.

" I was thinking it this morning but couldn't tell, but now its plain as day." I said.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?" Riku slammed his hands down on the table.

I put my hands up in defense. "Nothing." Then Sora and I turned around and laughed.

"Whatever" Riku mumbled calming down.

" Ok. Lets begin!" Sora said and everybody ran of to a cooking station.

After thirty minutes or so went by everyone was done cooking. Miss. Belle to try our dishes and grade us on it. She started with the front and worked her way to us. She then began with Demyx and Larxene.

"So what have our brother sister duo made?" asked.

"We have made a delectable chicken club sandwich and baked fries."Larxene boasted. took a bite.

"Oh my! Well the sandwich is a bit dry." She tried one of the fries. "And the fries could use less salt. B+"

Larxene huffed as walked over to Olette and Hayner who made hot took a sip."This is delicious next time try spicing it up add whip cream,or cinnamon sticks stuff like that.A-" Olette and Hayner high-fived, and moved over to Selphie and Ku-Ku.

"We have made heart healthy vegetable soup"Selphie announced. tasted it.

"Well it is very bland next time add some spices to flavor it up. B-" At this Selphie sighed and Ku-ku started ranting to her how she told Selphie to spice it up.

Miss. Belle walked over to Axel and Riku who had just put out there mini fire. "So what did you two attempt to make?" She asked them.

"Attempted? We succeeded we justed burned the onions." Axel said while Riku unveiled a B.L.T on garlic toast."Ta-Da a Axel and Riku B.L.T with swiss on garlic toast." took a bite.

"Delicious even without the sauté onions.A+" then walked over to Namine and Kairi.

"We made sugar and spice star cookies."Kairi said.

"I'm the sugar." Namine said shyly sweet.

"And I'm the spice!" Kairi said with a wink.

"And we shine like stars." They both announced.

Laughed and so did most of th took a bite out of one of the star-shaped cookies. "Very good, but maybe a little less spice and a little more sugar.A" Namine laughed a little while Kairi fumed.

We were last so Sora and I decided to go with the cutesy act to make things more fun.

"We have made something for you to munch and crunch." Sora said with a smile.

"Something you can eat after dinner or even lunch." I said with a fake elated look on my face.

"Or if you feel risky have it for brunch." Sora said with a bigger smile while standing behind me and peeking his head over my shoulder.

"Please excuse me but I have a hunch." I said with a fake pondering look.

"That you'll enjoy this snack a whole bunch! Take it Roxy" Sora pointed to me.

" We have prepared Twin set Triple Driple Chocolate Chip Cookies hope you enjoy they are a goodie!" I said with a giggle and one last gigantic smile.

and the class clapped and laughed at our mini performance. Then she took a bit of one our cookies. "Goodness me! These are chewy and the icing is creamy, and not to mention the show that came with it.A+" Sora and I high fived."Now I have decided wich four of twill be started in our first quarter performance. Axel, Riku, Sora, and Roxas." Wow that was twice now I was getting a lot of publicity.

_Ring!_ class was over and it was time for lunch.

All of us head over to the dining was a very long and boring walk.

I turned to Sora. "Hey,baby bro?"

"Yeah, big bro?"

"Skip Trip?"

"Skip Trip!" We stopped and grabbed each others hand."Wait!" He turned around "Kairi,Namine would you like to join us in our ventures?" He asked in a british accent. Sora had the ability to sound like anyone he wanted.

"It would be our pleasure" Kairi answered in a similar accent."Oh,shall we sing the song as well."

"Of course my dear." Sora replied keeping the same accent. Sora grabbed Kairi han who grabbed Namine's and in turn mine. We began skipping to the dining hall sing Lollipop.

"_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_" I began.

"_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_" both Namine and I sang.

"_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli _" Kairi joined us and three of us sang.

"Lollipop Lollipop

Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli

Lollipop _**POP!**_ _Bum,bum,bum_" Now all four of us sang.

"_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop __**POP! **__Bum,bum,bum_"We repeated.

"_Call my baby Lollipop_

_Tell you why" _Kairi sang.

"_'Cause he's sweeter than an apple pie"_ Namine sang.

"_And when he does his shaky rockin' dance" _Kairi sang.

"_Man I haven't got a chance_

_I call him_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli" _The two sang.

'_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop _ _**POP! **__Bum,bum,bum_" All four of us sang.

"_Sweeter than candy on a stick" I sang,_

"_Huckleberry, cherry, or lime" _Sora _sang._

"_If you have a choice he'd be your pick" I sang again_

"_But Lollipop is mine..._

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli" We both sang_

'_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop_ _**POP!**_ _Bum,bum,bum_" All of us belted

"_Crazy way he thrills-a me_

_Tell you why" _Kairi sang.

"_Just like a lightning from the sky" _Sora sang.

"_He loves to kiss me" _Namine sang.

"_Till I can't see straight" _ I sang

"_GEE, my Lollipop is great!_

_I call him..._

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop __**POP !**__Bum,bum,bum_" _We all sang._

"_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli" _I sang.

"_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli"_ Namine and I sang.

"_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli" _Kairi,Namine,and I sang.

"_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli" _Sora,Kairi,Namine,and I sang.

"_Lollipop oh Lollipop!" _ We finished just as we reached the dining were laughing so hard we were gasping for air.

**AXEL'S POV**

Roxas,Sora,Namine,and Kairi ah went skipping down the hall sing Lollipop. While the rest of us stopped and watched.

"Do they do this often?" Larxene asked in a judgmental way.

"I don't know. I think they only do it when walking gets boring, but I've never seen them sing. This is the first time I've seen Kairi and Namine do it." I supplied.

"Whatever I think they are a bunch of weirdoes." Larxene said.

"I think it's cute." Olette said with a smile.

"It looks fun. I wish Pence would skip with me." Ku-Ku said smiling the thought of Pence.

"Well maybe we should get a move on. " Hayner said.

"Yeah come on so I can see my Pencey Wency." Ku- Ku said while running towards the dining hall.

"We'll see you guys there." Olette said while grabbing hold of Larxene, and running to catch up to Ku-Ku.

"Let go of me! I will tear you to shreds!" Larxene yelled at Olette who obviously didn't care.

"That's my sister ,and violent but she has her sweet side." Demyx laughed

"Really well when you find it let us know." Riku said.

"See you on Hayner." Selphie said grabbing Hayner and running to catch the other two. While Riku, Demyx, and I just walked.

"What's wrong with you Axel? you have been quieter than usual." Riku pointed out.

"I'm fine" I said plainly.

"He's jealous because Roxas is more of his self when he's around Namine and Kairi, and not him."Demyx added.

"Well who asked you!" I took a deep to calm myself down." Sorry Dem. I'm just ...I want Roxas to let me in and talk to me more."

"Do you like him?" Riku asked.

"No. I just want to be ."I was getting tired of this conversation.

" Hey Axe did you find out what that whole thing before second period was?" Demyx asked.

"Wait. What happened?" Riku asked confused.

"Sora and Roxas had a mini make out in front of the music room." Demyx said like it was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Riku shouted.

"Yeah,Yeah, ?" I waved him off as we reached the dining hall.

When we got there Marluxia, Olette, Larxene, Hayner, Selphie, Pence, Ku-Ku, Zexion, Xion, Namine,Roxas,Sora,and Kairi were all there sitting a long table when we got there. We walked over and sat with them.

**ROXAS'S POV**

"Hey guys. What's up?" Pence asked when Axel,Demyx,and Riku sat down.

"Nothing." Axel replied.

"Same old, same old." Demyx said.

"Why do you care?" Riku and I laughed at his responds. "Do I amuse you two in some way?"

"Nope not at all." Sora said still laughing a little.

"So how has your day been so far Rox?" Sora asked.

"Well I had bit of a mishap second period,but things picked as you can see." I gestured to Namine who blush.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I went to look for Axel in the bathroom, and fell on a puddle of water. I was knocked unconscious, but only for a while and busted my lip.I'm fine now though."

"Let me see." Before I could stop him Sora as leaning over the table pulling at my lip."Well it look like it has scared over."He said running his thumb over my felt so good i closed my eyes and let out a little moan."Hmmm... does Roxy like that?" I nodded "Want more?" I whimper in a begging Sora ran over my lip which made me shiver. He then ran his tongue over mine, and we began fighting for dominance. I let out a gasp when Sora's hands went up my shirt. I pulled away.

"Sora! Not now." I said blushing.

He groaned "Fine, but your mine later."Sora said seductively. We sat down and it was awkwardly quiet. Somewhere in shock other were blushing.

"I thought you guys were kidding." Marluxia whispered to nobody particular.

"I see you two are still very connected." Kairi said.

"Geez calm down it's not a big deal" Sora said.

"Well would you like to elaborate for us?" Larxene asked.

"Basically it's only a physical mentality relationship we love each other but were not _**in love**_" I explained.

"Now that - that's clear Sora is hungry. FEED ME!" Sora said in third person. Everyone laughed at him excepted Riku looked annoyed.

"Well lets get food." Demyx said. After everyone had their food we all sat at the table talking about school stuff.

_RING!_ It was time for sixth period.

I hugged Sora and kissed him lightly. "See ya later " I said as Axel and I left for class.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story if not tell me why. R&R Till next time.**

**-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4,First Day part4

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Things get out of hand in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 4: First Day Part 4.**

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

"Hey Axel." I said getting his attention as we walked to class.

"Hm?"

"Are we friends?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah. Though you can be a bit annoying your fun and easy to talk to."

He laughed a little "Thanks. I like talking to you."

"So It's decided you are now my best friend which means you're stuck with me for life."

"Well that means you're stuck with me too."

"Oh No. What have I done! I take it back."

"Nope. Too late." He stuck his pinky out " Lets make a promise."

"Okay." I grabbed his pinky with mine.

"From this day on no matter what we'll be together."

"Deal." We shook pinkies. "Yay!" I gave him a hugged him. "Sorry I got over excited." I blushed.

"It's ok." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Now let's get to class."

Sixth period class was boring all we did was read in the library. It's not that I disliked reading. I actually really liked it I just hate biographies,which is exactly what we read.

When class was over Axel, and I went to art. I loved art painting, drawing, but my favorite was sculpting.

"Hey, Axel are you good at art?" I asked while walking to the art room.

"I don't think I'm horrible but I'm not a great artist. What about you?"

"I've had some art in a few art expose, but I'm not that good."

"Well you must be pretty good to be on display. I can't wait to your work."

_RING!_

We walked in just as the five-minute bell rang. Kairi, Namine, Xion, Ku-Ku, and Demyx were already there sitting in front of easels in the back row. We sat with them and talked about some movies that were out till class started.

When the class bell range. A woman with long blond hair came in. Her hair was so long that even though it was pulled up in a ponytail and braided it still trailed floor. She wore a fuchsia sundress and had ocean blue eyes.

"Hello class we will be going through the creative world of art together, and I will be your guide. My name is ." When she smile it was like light came from her mouth. "Today we are going to see who should be on display individually In the first quarter performance. I will choose four of you and judge upon what you paint now. You will painted a picture inspired by the word...Feelings." She pointed to a table with all the supplies we needed to paint "You have 40 ."

I gave a lot of thought to the painting since I only really paint abstract art. I decided to paint an abstract piece of a bunch of feeling symbols. I painted myself with expression that was stuck between happy and shocked. I painted a rain cloud above my head to show depression and sadness, but the rain drops where hearts to show love. Lightning came down in half of the background to show anger. On the other half was flowers and a sunset to show peace. It looked like a jumbled mess of random things, but I liked it.

After time was up the teacher walked around to grade our paintings. she started with the front and worked her way back to our row.

Ku-Ku was the first of us. She had painted a rainbow over a hill. " What are expressing in this painting Rikku?"

"Call me Ku-Ku. My Painting expresses beauty and happiness because rainbows are just awesome like that." Ku-Ku said cheerfully.

"Well they are very nice. B-" Then moved on to Demyx. He had painted himself submerged in water and his eyes were closed. "What does this mean to you Demyx?" She asked.

"Peace because when I'm in the water all the stress melts away."

"Interesting.A" She moved on to Axel who painted a heart engulfed in fire with purple flames "How does this make you feel Axel?"

"Well when people say their hearts on fire what do they mean? I think it means you love someone so much it hurts to be without them so it feels like your hearts on fire. You feel jittery, and some things don't make sense." It seemed like he was staring off into space while he was talking.

"That's very creative Axel. A." Kairi was next. She painted seven sections of color. It started of yellow then it turned white then light blue. It got red, and in the a gray color. It started with the yellow again but got a deep dark black with a tiny corner of light blue. "So very simple but it feels like more. What is the story Kairi?"The teacher asked.

"Well when you're at your high of happiness you feel on top of the world" Kairi pointed to the yellow. "Then you calm down and enjoy it." She pointed to the white. "Next thing started feeling different but they're still good so you make the best of it." She pointed to the light blue. "The different feeling grows till it turns to anger, rage, or fear." She pointed to the red. "You find things become depressing and those around you try to help but it's no luck." She pointed to the gray area."The good part is you find yourself again and give your all." She pointed to the second yellow section." The sad part is your always waiting for things to turn bad so you let them and it gets dark." She pointed to the black. "But if you're lucky you can get back to that ok section in life not great but not bad." She pointed to the little light blue corner.

Everyone clapped for her. "That was wonderful. A+." said. She moved on to Namine who had painted a heart with rusty chains around it and lock in the center. "What are you saying here?"

"Well...when you love someone you give them your heart till you have to leave. You give them the key to your heart instead and lock your heart till they can unlock it again. The only problem is chains rust and key get lost. So you hope that they unlock your love before too late. If they don't your heart looks for somebody new who can renew the lock and find the key." Namine explained.

The teacher, and some of the girls in class were in tears "That's so romantic. A+." She moved onto Xion who had painted a crowd of people and her self in the background with a look of sadness and hurt on her face. "What does this mean Xion?" asked.

"Sometimes people who aren't shy or quiet get pushed out and ignored. No matter if you hang around people and try to be part of their life you get pushed out. Your forgotten not on purpose, but it's just how things go." Namine said with a plain look.

"That very deep.A+" She moved on. I was last. "There is a lot going on what does it mean Roxas?"

"Well when so much happens and you have no control over it so many emotions hit you joy, depression, anger, love, shock. All of this leads to emotional confusion which at most people will go crazy, give up on life, or isolate oneself. The option I often choose is to ignore it and carry on as nothing has happened." I began to get upset from thinking too deeply. I felt myself fade into my mind.

**Xion's POV**

As Roxas was talking I notice his eyes faded between their normal baby blue to a dark purple. When he was done talking his eyes were no longer fading the were fully dark purple. This meant that **Thing** inside Roxas was back.

"That so very...Interesting Roxas.A+" said to a blank expressionless Roxas. Then turned to the rest of the class. "I have decided our four featuring artist. Kairi, Namine, Xion,and Roxas. You each will do four pieces of art over the next quarter for the expo."

_RING!_

I grabbed Roxas and dragged him to an empty corner of the room before the **Thing **in him could take over him and leave.

"Roxas come back. 's ok I'm here."I whispered while shaking him.

"Umm..Xion what are you doing?" I turned around to see Axel,Demyx,Kairi,and Namine giving me questioning looks.

"N-Nothing just...um...waking Roxas up he's kind of tired." I made up a lie.

" Well he has study hall so he can go to the dorm and sleep." Axel said. I could tell none of them bought my lie though.

"That's ok I'm awake now." I turned to Roxas who had come out of his trace, but it wasn't Roxas. His eyes were still purple. "So what are we doing?"

"It's study hall Dem and I wondering if you want to go to the store with us."

"Sure."

"Roxas!" I said harshly.

"Shut up you little brat!" The **Thing **spat and gave me a death glare with it's cold purple eyes

"Are you okay Rox?" Namine asked a little frightened.

"Just fine."

"Well let's go then." Axel said with uneasiness.

"Wait don't." I said.

"Butt out you worthless piece of trash!" Roxas yelled. ears began to form in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. "Oh now you're going to cry. Grow up! Why don't you act your age and your gender some time." I couldn't hold it any more I fell to the floor and began to cry. " Let's go." He walked out the classroom with Axel and Demyx following in shock from what had just happened.

"Wait. Axel." Kairi called him and he came back. "No matter what happens know that-that **Thing **is not the real Roxas."

"What?" He said most likely confused

"It's not my place to tell you but that's not Roxas ok?"

He nodded and ran to catch up with Demyx and that **Thing**.

"Are you ok Xion?" Namine asked helping me up.

"Y-yes" I sobbed.

"That wasn't Roxas none of that was true you're perfect just the way you are." Namine wiped the tears from my face and hugged me.

"Thank you,Namine."

"What are we going to do? We can't leave him like that." Kairi said worried.

"Well first what happened to him Xion?" Namine asked.

"You remember that spell Roxas did to split himself into three parts to get more done."

"Yeah But it didn't work." Kairi said.

"It worked but not like he wanted it to. it split his mind into three. Normal Roxas who we all know and -existent Roxas he Is like a robot no emotion and you get nothing out of 's made of Roxas fears and occasional want to end his life. Then what we just saw Badass Roxas he does things Roxas would never do. He's more of a troublemaker and a real slut, but the worst part is he abuses Roxas powers." I explained.

"How can he be so different though all those horrible things I could never see Roxas doing them." Namine said horrified.

"Trust me you don't want to this is the second time I have."

"How did you get Normal Roxas back." Kairi said.

"We have to tell Sora." I pulled out my phone and texted Sora

_We hve a prob Badass Roxas is bck. He left wit Axe & Dem 4 study hall._

**Sora's POV**

Riku and I were walking to robotics when my phone vibrated. When I pulled out I saw I had a text from Xion.

_We hve a prob Badass Roxas is bck. He left wit Axe & Dem 4 study hall._

My eyes widened and I stopped breathing I nearly fainted at the thought of that **Thing **coming back.

"Who was it." Riku said bring me out my thought.

"Oh just do you have Axel's number?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can you call him for me please it's important."

"Okay..." He pulled out his phone and dial Axel then handed me his phone.

"Hello." Axel said over the phone.

"Hey, It's Sora lets keep this simple yes or no answers ok?" I was probably speaking fast out of nervousness.

"Yes."He answered.

"Are you with Roxas?"

"Yes."

"Is he acting way out of character?"

"Yes."

"Are his eyes purple."

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I barely heard Roxas yell at someone.

"Yes." Axel answered.

"Are you going to the dorm?" I asked.

"No."

"Take Roxas to the dorm keep him in his room till I get there.I will come before gym."

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Oh be careful he's more powerful than you think."

"Ok."

"One more thing. This conversation never happened don't tell anyone about this." I hung up the phone and handed it to Riku." Thank you."

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"The story is not to be told before it has an ending,Riku"

"What?"

_RING!_

"Never mind let's get to class."

**Axel's POV**

Even after that weird conversation with Sora I still had no idea what was going on. All I knew was I had to get Roxas, or what I thought was Roxas, to the dorm and keep him there till Sora got there.

"Hey Dem why don't you and Zexion go to the store while me and Roxas hang out in the dorm"

"Ok I'll go find him." Demyx ran off to find Zexion.

"So why are we going to the dorm?"Roxas asked.

"I wanted to talk and get to know you."

"Hmmm...ok."

When we go to the dorm I was heading to the living room when Roxas pulled me upstairs and into his room.

"Why in such a rush?" I asked.

"I don't know. Well what do you want to know?" Roxas walked over to his bed and sat down. I sat next to him.

"Well what do you like?"

He tapped his chin and looked up like he was thinking. Then looked at me."You." before I could question his answer he had pushed me back on the bed and was straddling held lust in his eyes.

"What are you doing Roxas?!" I pushed him from me and stood up.

"Well I was trying to have fun, but you ruined it."

"Well I'm sorry,bu-"

"Blah,blah,blah. I don't really care ok. You need to understand something. I get what I want or I take what I want,and I want you so what will it be?" He gave me a serious look.

"Neither." I stated firmly

"Fine. I tried to be nice" A force pushed me against the wall."But you just had to be stubborn." Roxas got up and walked over to me.

"What are you doing? How are you doing it?" I asked in a panic.

He put his finger to my lips. "Shhh...don't worry you're too cute to have such nice hair so vibrant and your eyes as well." He caressed my face I tried to turn my head but that same force stopped me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I was still scared. What was going on? Why couldn't I move?

"Well first I'm going to change. These clothes are way too boring. I wonder if the loser packed my clothes?" He walked over a box of un packed clothes digging through it till he found what he wanted."Now be a good boy and stay there. Not like you have much of a choice." He laughed evilly as he walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower start and tried to move but to no avail. What was I going to do?

* * *

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading if not tell me why. To think it's chapter 4 and it's still the first day. Trust me though this story picks up in chapter 6. Anyway till next time. **

**-Bye**


	5. Chapter 5,First Day part5

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 5: First Day Part 5. **

* * *

**Axel's POV**

The shower had stop from a while now, but Roxas hadn't come out yet. What could he be doing? Probably planning what he was going to do to me. As if my thoughts had called him he came into the room.

"Sorry you had to wait so ... I'm not." He gave another one of his evil laugh. He was now wearing black jean short short that sat low on his hips and were for too short for boxers with long knee-high socks,and a black half T-Shirt.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I didn't really care, but I was stalling.

"What? Don't you like it? I have much better style than he does."

"I thought your other outfit was better."

"I really don't care what you think. I do have a few fashion changes for you though." He had a evil smirk on his face. Suddenly the force brought me to my knees."What should go first? How about your shirt." I began to feel my shirt melt off my skin then it disappeared."Goodie! Now let the fun began!" The force pulled me up to ceiling. It speared my leg and arms out still keeping me pinned to the ceiling."How's the weather up there?" He laughed.

"What are you doing Roxas? Stop please."

"Hmm...Let me think...NO!" He laughed once more. " Knives!" He called. Knives what was he going to do now? Looking down at him I saw long bladed knives appear in hands.

"What are those for?" I was seriously scared now, and I couldn't move.

"Oh don't worry it won't hurt...If I aim correctly." His laugh was starting to creep me out.

Before I could tell him to stop a knife was thrown an inch away my head. "AHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh shut up it didn't hit you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"_Because _it's fun!" He had a evil smile on his. He threw another one to close for comfort at my manhood.

"HELP ME ANYONE!"

"If you wouldn't shut up I'll make you shut up." He threw one near my left hip.

"PLEASE! HELP!"

"Ugg...you're so ANNOYING!" He threw four knives at me. One land above my head. Another by right clave. The third by my right hip, and the fourth hit me right in the stomach.

"Ugg...Rox-as." I whispered out and began to cough up blood.

"Axel?" His eyes were back to normal. "I'm Sorry." He whispered and fell to the force dropped me and I land on my stomach causing the knife to dig deeper into me. I screamed out in pain and use what little strength I had left to roll on my back. Things began to fade I coughed up more blood as my body began to feel it all went black.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Class was taking too long we still had five minutes left and I need to get to Roxas and fast. Since we were technically done with class stuff and we were just sitting around...I got an idea. I raised my hand to get 's attention.

"Yes,Sora?"

"I don't feel too well." I turned my self pail in the face to make it believable.

"Very well,Riku can you take Sora to the nurse?"

"Yes,sir." Riku and I grabbed our things and left the Robotics class room. "We aren't going to the nursing ward are we?" Riku asked leaning on a wall.

"uh..no. How did you know?" I asked suspiciously.

" Well for starters that conversation you had with Axel earlier and the fact you are no longer pale." He said coolly.

"Well then you should know we have fine Roxas now."

"Well you told Axe to take him to the dorm so they're probably there." He suggested "Let's go" he grab my hand and dragged me to the dorm.

When we got there I ran up the steps to Roxas's room. I busted into the room and what I saw was horrifying.

Axel had a Knife sticking out him with blood all over his abdomen and some coming from his mouth. Few feet away from him was my brother passed out. I nearly threw up at the site. I heard someone coming the stairs. It had Riku I had ran so fast I left him behind. I couldn't let him see Axel on the verge of the death more than likely because of my closed the door and locked it so Riku couldn't get in. That wouldn't hold long without suspicion I had to act quick. I walked over to Axel and checked to see if he was still breathing. He had a pulse a very light one, but I could work with it.

"I'm sorry Axel." I pulled out the knife and he jerked around a bit I put my hand on wound and concentrated on healing him. I heard the knob jiggle then a knock

"Sora why is the door locked?"

"uh...Its not try opening it again." I said trying not to break concentration. The knob jiggled some more.

"It won't open just open it for me." He sounded irritated.

"Ok...hold a second." Axel was healing, but slowly he had lost a lot of blood.

"What's taking you so long? Is Roxas ok? Where's Axel?" He was probably getting suspicious.

"JUST WAIT!" I yelled from the pressure I was under. I didn't hear anything else from him. Actually I didn't hear anything the noise from outside stopped my little melt down I must have accidentally froze time. I'd have to fix too. I finished healing Axel all he had was a scare where he had been stabbed. I then crawled over to Roxas who was passed out. I shook him some.

"Roxas! Wake up! Come on!" His eyes,that fluttered and he looked at me.I gave him a smile, and he started to cry. "It's ok Rox." I pulled him into a hug.

"No it's not I hurt Xion's feelings, and made her cry. Then I stabbed Axel." He sobbed out.

"Roxas that was not .That **Thing** hurt Xion's feelings. That **Thing** stabbed Axel. You would never do such a thing and you know it." I told him firmly but in a loving way.

"I know but that **Thing** is part of me." His crying was calming.

"But it's the parts of you that you don't he's horrible that means you're wonderful" I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sor. Your always there for me." He smiled back and hugged me.

"If I wasn't what kind of brother would I be?Now we have couple things to fix."

"Is Axel ok?" He crawled over to Axel to check on him.

"Yeah I healed him he just unconscious."

"How long will he be out we have gym in-" He looked over at the clock. " Sora did you Freeze time?"

"By accident." I blushed.

"How?"

"Well I was healing Axel and to do that I had to lock Riku out. He was knocking on telling me to hurry up and open it. Since I was getting frustrated from the pressure to keep concentration while keep Riku at bay I accidentally froze time." I looked down to the floor in shame that I couldn't keep my temper in control.

"Sora it's ok just take deep breaths next time."

" .How did you slip away this time."

"We were in art and we painted pictures about feelings and she made us explain what feelings we expressed in our paintings mine had a lot of different feeling so I began to talk about it the more I talked the more I drifted till I found myself fading."

"Rox you can't express all the feelings. Concentrated on the one that feels the strongest and push on that don't dwell on the lesser ones.

" I know. I'm sorry I feel horrible now." He was looking sad again.

"look on the bright side you know what you're feeling. Do you know what happened to Axel or what he saw."

"Well Badass me used my power to pin him to the wall and ceiling, and he conjured knives.I think that's it."

"Ok I can wipe his mind clear of what happened, but what should the cover be?"

"Well since he saw that I snapped at Xion I was tired so we came here and took a nap."

"I guess it should work. You clean the blood up and find his shirt while I clear what he saw." He got up and ran to the bathroom and came back with a rag and wiped the blood from Axel's body and the floor. Then went to find his shirt while I erased what happened.

I waved my hand over his head in a snake shape then I went through his current memories removing necessary ones. By the time I was done Roxas had found his shirt.

"Ok now we have to get him in the bed. You get his head and I'll get his feet"

"I have a better idea." Roxas looked at Axel and Axel began to float to the bed and landed gently on it. then Roxas got on the other side put his back to Axel.

"Ok.I think we have covered all our tracks." I said.

"What about Riku?"

"Crap,he's going to wonder what took me so long to open the door."

"Ugg...I have an idea, but I know I'm going to regret it." Roxas turned around and cuddled into Axel's chest and put Axel's arms around him. "Well go on take some pictures with your phone."

"How's that going to help?"

He sighed " When Riku asks what took so long you show him the pictures and he'll laugh or take some of his own I don't know."

"Oh, you're brilliant." I took out my phone and Roxas cuddled into Axel a wave of my hand I unfroze time. I could once again hear Riku knocking on the door. I took a few pictures of Roxas and Axel before opening the door.

"Finally what took you so long." Riku asked.

"Shhh... come see." We walked over to the bed. Riku put his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughing. I held out my phone for him to see the pictures and laughed a little. After we had our fill of laughter we quietly exited the room closing the door behind us.

"That was hilarious. You have to send me those pictures."

" 's go to gym since the bell will ring soon anyway."

"That's was Roxas wearing? I thought he had something like you on earlier."

I hadn't even notice Roxas was in different clothes."Well he must have changed them."

" were you so worried earlier? You made it seem like Roxas was going to die or something."

" when Roxas is tired he can be rather deadly, so I need to make sure he got some rest." I made up a lame excuse.

"You guys are weird."

"I guess some would say that."

"Most would actually." Riku really could be mean, but it felt like it was just a facade

"Hey Riku I think you're afraid."

"Pssh...of what?"

"Your feelings."

"Since when are you my psychiatrist."

"I didn't say I was, but I do have and Idea."

"Really what would that be Sherlock?"

"I'm going to make you embrace your feelings."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"You and me are now Best Friends!"

"I did not agree to that."

"What you don't want to be my BFF?" I pouted.

"No,It's just I-"

"Rather be my BF." I nudged him.

"Yes,Wait,No! What?!" He looked flabbergasted.

I laughed at him." I was just kidding,but will you be my friend?

"I thought we already were."

"Yay!" I ran around Riku while he continued to he tripped me, but caught me.

"Calm down."

"Kay." We walked in silence for a moment. "Hey Riku wanna hear a song."

"Sure...Why not." He said kind of sarcastically, but I didn't care.

"Riku and Sora BFF's wearing skinny jeans and sweater vest." I sang and laughed.

"First of all I don't wear sweater I will never dress like you."

"We will just have to see about that."

When we got to the Boy's locker was nobody there since the eighth period class ending bell had yet to ring.

Riku walked to a locker and put his bag in it and grabbed his gym clothes out of it. While I sat on a bench waiting for him to change.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked me. I turned around to find a shirtless Riku in his gym was very well toned.

I blushed and back to my normal position. "No I'm going to wait for Roxas, besides he has my gym clothes."

"You two look close not just your attraction to each other, but the brotherly part too.I wish my brothers and I were close like that."He seemed off in thought.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Three."

"What are they like?"

"My oldest brother is more like my dad. He kind of has to be since our mom left and our dad died. My other brother is loud, annoying, and obnoxious, but he is always there for me and smarter than he third brother is a quiet, but evil he hates me for just existing and hate him too. He never talks to me only my other brothers,but it's not like I care. He could die for all I care."

"Shut up Riku if he did die you'd be upset don't ever wish death upon anyone. It sounds like all of you need to sit down and talk it out."

"I know and I really want to, but I can't bring myself to it."

"I'm sure one day you guys will fix everything."

"I sure hope you're right."

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

After Sora and Riku left I let out a sigh. We had covered all the bases now we just had to get through the rest of the day. I got closer to Axel. He really was warm and it felt comfortable laying snuggled up with him. I almost fell asleep when the bell rang.

I pushed Axe to wake him up. He moved a little and I heard a whimper and water hit my face. Was he crying?

"Axel?" I looked up at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Rox." He was crying, but you couldn't hear it in voice.

"Why are you crying."

"Oh,I always do when I wake up. I don't know why of which, what happened? I don't remember falling asleep." It had worked he didn't remember a thing that happened.

"Well I was tired so we came here and talked till we fell asleep."

"Oh,Ok..."

"Can you...um...let go of me." I felt my face heat up.

"Oh,sorry." He removed his arms from around me and sat up.

I crawled off my bed and stretched "Well It's time for gym so let's...What?" Axel was staring at me.

" did you change?" He was blushing I looked down at what I was wearing. Badass me must have changed out of my other clothes and into these. I had to admit the outfit was a good look for me, but a little slutty. if I was going to wear this I needed my knee-high van.

"Oh when you were asleep I want to change. Do you like it?" I made something up quickly.

"Yeah,but it's a little revealing."

"True, but if I don't live today then when will I?"

"Good point. Let's go then." We grabbed our stuff and left for the gym. When we walking some guys were whistling my direction I began to blush. "Rox can I...Uh...put my arm around so they won't mess with you."

"Sure it couldn't hurt." He placed his arm around me and we walked the rest of the way to the gym like that. I had to admit his plan worked no one bothered me the rest of the way. Though I got a few stares.

"You know what Axel, I think you're the most protective accessory I have." We both laughed at my stupid joke as we walked into the boy's locker room.

Every one from the dorm was there since our gym class was a single dorm gym class. As We walked further In the room the guys began to stare at me. Then I saw Sora and he did not look pleased.

"ROXAS!" Sora yelled and ran for me. I jump on a bench to the top of the lockers out of fear. He ran into Axel Instead and they both fell. I laughed at them and so did some of our dorm members. "Get down here now." Sora ordered me after standing up.

" I do you'll hurt me."

"If you don't I'll hurt you anyway."

"What did I do anyway?"

"You promised you wouldn't dress like that anymore, and not to mention you let the pervert put his hands on you while wearing it." He pointed to Axel.

"Um...I'm right here and I'm not a pervert." Axel said looking offended

"Shut it,perv." Sora said to Axel.

"Sora,stop worrying. I actually like this outfit,and Axel was helping me avoid perverts." I said while laying across the lockers.

"Fine,but when he's looking at you like his next meal don't come crying to me." He huffed,crossed his arms and began walking to where he came from.

"Oh don't worry I'll be happy to feed his hunger." I called after him. I saw Axel had stopped in his tracks, his arms dropped to the side, and he lowered his head.

"Why do you insist on making me worry about you?" He mumbled.

"Well technically I'm the older twin so it should be the other way around."

"Why do I even try?" He walked back to Riku while I laughed at him.

"Umm...Can somebody help me down?" I called out.

"I'll help you." Marluxia said with a smirk.

"umm..."

"Don't even think about it." Axel said and gave Marluxia a glare which scared him off. "Come on Rox" He held his arms out so I could fall into them. I jumped off and he caught me with ease. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah,but could you put me down."

"Oh,yeah sorry." He set me down.

"Than-Whoa!" I was pulled to the back of the locker room before I could finish speaking."What was that for?"

"You could have gotten down on your own." Sora said.

"Yes, but that would require using my _skills_."

"You used them to get up there."

"But it wasn't noticeable"

"Fine.I still don't like him touching you."

"He's not going to hurt me stop being jealous and get dressed" I threw his clothes at him.

"I am not jealous. I just have a bad feeling about him." He said while pulling his shirt off.

"Don't worry I still love you." I took my shirt off and pinned him to the wall."Want some help getting dressed." I said nodded.I kissed him roughly then brought my knee between his legs which made him gasp. I took that opportunity to stick my tongue his mouth.I Moved my tongue around his cavern. I broke the kiss and let my tongue lick from his lips to his chin all the way down his torso. when I got to his pants I began to undo his belt and zipper. I began pulling them slowly when something hit my head.

I turned around to see what was thrown at me and who threw it.

" was that for?" I asked.

"I told you it would work." Riku said. Some of the dorm member were standing around him.

"Can I have my book back?" Zexion asked.

"Sorry Rox, but we've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now and you didn't respond." Axel said.

"So you threw a book at my head?" I said rubbing my head.

"I told him not too." Demyx said.

"Well we tried yelling and throwing balls of paper,but you guys didn't respond." Riku said obviously not caring about my head pain.

"Can I have my book back?" Zexion asked again.

"Are you ok? Why did you throw it so hard,Riku."Axel scolded him.

"He'll live."Riku waved him off and left the small crowded.

"Do you have any consent for others feelings?" Demyx called after him.

"Nope."Riku called back.

"Can I have my book back?" Zexion asked once more.

"I'm ok it only hurt a little." I said smiling.

"I'm glad,but is Sora ok?" Demyx said pointing to Sora who was still hazed.

"Sora."I slapped him.

"Huh...What's going on?"

"Riku threw a book at Roxas's head because we couldn't get your attention." Demyx explained.

"Sure did." Riku called from somewhere the locker room.

"Can I have my book back?" Zexion asked for the fourth time.

"Stop being mean Riku!" Sora yelled.

"I'll stop when you two stop being sex bunnies." Riku called.

"We are not. Your just mad because you can't get any lovin'" Sora yelled at Riku and everybody ooo'd. Riku gave no response.

"Well,sorry again Rox,you two should finished getting dressed." Axel said and left.

"See you out there." Demyx said following Axel.

Zexion was still standing there with his head to the ground looking defeated.

"Are you ok,Zex?" I asked

He raised his arm and pointed."Can I have my book back?" He asked. I followed where he was pointing picked up his book and handed it to him."Thank you." He left without another word.

Me and Sora hurried and changed and went outside with everyone else.

* * *

**This was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it if not tell me why or tell me why you liked it. I know I probably have a billon errors so I apologize I will try harder. Till next time.**

**-BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6,First Day part 6

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,Yuri, Yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 6: First Day Part 6.**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

When we got outside everyone was sitting one the grass waiting for the gym teacher. When he finally came out he blew his whistle to get our attention. He had blue eyes and black hair that was short and curled up in the front. He wore gray cargo pants and a white with a shiny silver whistle around his neck.

"Hey guys, I'm your gym teacher. I assume this is keyblade dorm."

"Yes,sir." Everyone said.

"Good, today we are going start with an obstacle test then a basketball game with a guest you all should know." said with a bright all began to talk about who we thought the guest was,till he blew his whistle again."Ok head over to the track and line up tallest to shortest."

When we got to the track there was a whole obstacle course set up. It started with hurdles then a climbing wall,and stepping tires,and to finish a tunnel.

We lined up like the teacher was first,then Axel though they were close in height. Marluxia was third then Riku,Hayner,Pence,Zexion,Roxas,and I was last since Roxas was an inch taller than me.

"Ok Demyx on when I say go." said while he got his stopwatch ready."Go!"

Demyx may have been tall and look athletic, but he was clumsy. He knocked down six out of eight hurdles. Slid down the climbing on almost every tire. He freaked out in the tunnel, I think he was claustrophobic. His time was seven minutes five seconds. We all clapped for him because he never gave up which I thought was admiral.

"Good job Demyx you did your best. Axel, Ready set...Go!"

Axel was fast, but careless. He knocked down four hurdles. Fell on the last row of tires. His feet moved faster than his hands on the climbing wall, and hit his head on top of the tunnel from standing up to early. His time was five minutes forty-five seconds.

"Watch what you're doing next time, Axel. Marluxia your up...Go!"

Marluxia did a fair job. He only missed two didn't miss a beat on tires,but he freaked out at the climbing wall. I assumed he had a fear of made it through the tunnel without a problem coming out with a time of four minutes and fifty-two seconds.

"Great job Marluxia. Ok Riku...Go!"

Riku was like Axel fast, but careless. He wasn't as careless though. He knocked down three hurdles. Tripped on the tires though never actually falling. He made it up the wall ok only slipping a little. He got through the tunnel with ease and ended with a time of five minutes and ten seconds.

"Careful, on my mark...Go!"

Hayner was only knocked down two hurdles. He made it through the tires without up the wall with ease,and no problems with the tunnel. His time was four minutes twenty seconds.

"Good Job Hayner,Pence get ready...Go!"

Pence did better than most would expect. He only knocked down four at the tires, but got right back struggled with the wall but climbed to the top. The tunnel was no problem for him time was seven minutes fifteen seconds.

"Good job ...Go!"

Zexion was the opposite of was slow and it seemed like he had a didn't miss a hurdle. He went through tires slowly, but surely. He planned his every move on the went through the tunnel so slow I thought he got stuck. He ended with six minutes and four seconds.

"Try moving faster Zexion. Roxas,ready,set...Go!"

Roxas was incredible, but he could have toned it down a notch. He did every thing perfect. Didn't miss a hurdle. No fumbles at the basically flew up the wall,and came out the tunnel in a flash. His time was forty-six seconds.

"Wow, That was fast Roxas fantastic job. Sora your turn."

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

As I left the course Sora gave me a look of 'You show off' or 'Was all of that necessary'

"Wow, That was fast Roxas fantastic job. Sora your turn." said. I went to sit with everyone else on the grass.

Sora did great though I knew he was holding didn't miss any of the hurdles or trip on the climbed the wall without any problems,and got through the tunnel with time was two minutes three seconds. He could have gone faster than that and he knew it.

"Wonderful job Sora. Ok let's head go to the gym for basketball our guest should be there by now."

"You could have done better Sora and you know it." I said as we walked to the gym.

"Yes,but we have to keep suspicion down,so you need to tone it down."

"It's not like I'm put all my potential in everything, but it's fine in gym class."

"Fine. Just be careful."

"I will be. I'm not a child." I said as we entered the gym.

When we got there nobody else was there.

"Ok we need two teams who wants to be captains?" said holding a basket ball. Everyone raised their hand except Zexion. "Ok Riku and Zexion will be captains." Riku looked at Zexion who smirked at him at which Riku growled. "Zexion you get first pick."

"Axel." Zexion called while looking at Riku,who growled at him again, for a second before turning to face the rest of us. Axel went to stand by Zexion.

"Demyx" Riku said sternly. Demyx stood by Riku.

"Marly." Marluxia stood by Zexion.

"Hayner." Hayner stood by Riku.

"Roxas." I stood by Zexion. I hoped that Riku would choose Sora. Though we work well together I was feeling competitive, which always makes for a good game.

"Sora." Riku called which meant we got Pence.

"I guess that means I'm on Riku's team." A familiar voice said. We all looked to the corner of the gym where the voice had come from. It was Cloud.

"Sure the teams are uneven Cloud is going to play on Riku's team to even it out." explained.

"Yep and we are going to win." Cloud boasted.

"Don't count your eggs before they're laid,Cloud." Zexion said.

"We are going to play to fifteenth,Riku's team get the ball first." threw the ball to Riku then blew the whistle.

The game was evenly laid 's team was good defense and hard to get around, but our team worked well together and we were fast, so we maneuvered around them a lot. Our defense was low, but Riku's team wasn't that good at offense.

When the game was coming to an end the score was fourteen to thirteen in favor of us and we had the ball. Axel was dribbling the ball up court,but Cloud blocked looked for someone to through ball to Riku was covering Zexion though he didn't do much anyway. Marluxia was blocking Demyx,and Hayner wasn't letting Pence out of his sight. Of course Sora was covering me.

After all the times we played basketball in the past by now he knew all my Sora was against using his true potential in class I figured I could get the ball from Axel if I increased my speed.

I faked left and when Sora went for it I increased my speed and went to the right. "Axe." I got his attention and he threw me the ball. I dribbled it to the basket though everyone was coming after me. I went to make a shot when I got close to the basket, then Sora got in my way again.I jumped over him and put the ball in the hoop,clutching the hoop so I wouldn't fall.

My team cheered for my slam dunk while Sora huffed and walked to the locker room.

"Great job to both the Axel help Roxas down." said.

Axel walked over to where I was hanging. He was chuckling."How do you keep getting stuck in place you can't get down from. You're like a cat."

"Well I _can _get down by self and land on my feet." I said.

"Well prove it." He put his hand on his hip.I let go of the hoop and landed on my feet with ease. "Wow. Your very impressive."

"Thanks. But I'm really not." We walked towards the locker room.

"I'm starved now." He patted his flat stomach,and I look to the floor reminded of what I did to him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered under my breath.

"For what?" He must have heard me. I looked at him to speak only to see him smiling at me. I felt tears build in my eyes. He had been so nice to me all day if only he knew I had lied to him and changed his 'd hate me. If he knew what I was he'd hate me. I was really starting to feel the tears in my eyes "What's wrong Rox?" I was about to break down. I ran for the locker room so he wouldn't see.

I went to the back of the locker room corner and curled up in a ball and cried. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. Maybe if did what Sora told me. 'Focus on the strongest feeling.'Maybe then I could stop crying. I felt like I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to hurt people. I didn't want to exist. I didn't want to feel. That's It I didn't want of feel. I had a plan to handle that,but it would have to wait till later. I took a deep breath and tried to stop crying.

"Roxas are you ok?" Axel walked over to me sat on the floor with me.

"Y-Yeah." I wiped the tears from my face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine." I stood up and put on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" He probably saw threw my smile.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Ok,but Roxas I'm always here for you no matter matter how bad something is I'll be here for ?"

"Y-Yeah."He was really too nice to me.

"Come on let's go to the showers."

"Kay." I grabbed my stuff and we head to the showers luckily they were individual showers.

When everyone was done we all went back to the dorm. Sora hadn't talked to me since the basketball game. He was probably mad at me I most likely screwed something else up. I went straight for my room and locked the door when we got back.

My room was a mess,but I didn't care I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling which currently had knives sticking out of it from earlier. I wanted to cry,but I held myself back.I would do what had to do after lights out that way I wouldn't be bothered. I grabbed my phone and called Xion I would rather to apologize in person, but I didn't feel like looking at anyone right now.

"Hello?" Xion said through the phone.

"Hey,Xi."

"Roxas?Are you ok?"

"Yeah,I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Rox,no need it wasn't your fault."

"I know,but I never want you to cry.I love you, no matter what. If you don't want to wear a dress tomorrow I won't tell. You look pretty in whatever you wear."

"I love you too Rox. I appreciate your offer, but I can't he took all my other clothes."

"Well that means we have to go shopping this weekend."

"I hate shopping."

"I still don't know how someone can hate shopping."

" Easy it's boring and tedious."

"Well I will make it fun."

"Fine,we can go Sunday.I have to go now. Namine wants to paint my nails." She made a gagging sound.

I laughed."Ok,bye. You should get them blue it brings out your eyes."

"Ok, talk to you later" She laughed and hung up the phone.

I laid there think about the day. It started off good though I did knock myself unconscious. I saw Namine again. I wondered if she still loved me. I wondered if she still wanted to pick up what we dropped. I also wondered if Sora would tell Kairi how he really felt.

I did make lots of friends today. I almost killed one too. Axel really was nice and caring I wondered why Sora didn't like him. I had controlled myself for most of the I did fade away and let other me take over. I had been awarded for my natural talents which made me happy.

I guess today was like a roller coaster. It had it's ups and downs, but when I got off I was smiling and glad I went on it. Now after thinking about it some more It was a pretty ok day. I found myself smiling and I felt so much better. I might change my mind.

I got up went to see what Axel was doing. I walked to his room Which I found was next to mine and knocked on his door.

"Hold on." Axel said from the other side of the door I heard muffled talking laughter from somebody else and rustling. The door opened a crack. "Hey Rox. What's up?" He opened the door wider and leaned on the frame. I saw Demyx sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Hey Roxas." Demyx said.

"Hey. I just wondered what you were up to."

"Nothing much just playing video games. Want to join us.

"Sure sounds fun." We walked into his room he had a futon and chair on one side of the room. Along with a big TV. "What are we playing?"

"Mario kart." Demyx said.

"He's the plumber with the mustache right? I've never played video games only watched others play." I admitted.

"Your a sixteen year old guy and you've never played a video game?" Axel said.

"Nope. I've never had a desire to." I said.

"That is like a sad story." Demyx said.

"Well you're in luck I am a video game master." Axel boasted.

"Actually your brother is." Demyx corrected him.

"Well that's only because I taught him." Axel pouted.

I laughed at him. " I'm sure you're great. Now how do I play?"

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

I was sad, angry, and confused all at the same time I need to talk to Roxas. I couldn't he was the reason I felt like this.

"Why are you just standing there?" I heard Riku ask. I hadn't realized I was standing in the middle of the foyer staring at the chandelier again.

" I was thinking." I said marching up the steps.

"Well that must have hurt." He said following me.

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"What's the problem sour puss?" He was still behind me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Why are you following me?"

"I'm not it just so happens my room is next to yours."

"Just my luck." I mumbled.

"Why are you pouting?"

"I am not."

"You are. What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" I spat.

"Well I thought we were friends, and don't friends help friends when they're upset."

"I guess they do." I softened my tone.

"Now,what's wrong pipsqueak?" He opened his door a gestured for me to go in. His room was covered in video games and video game systems. I would have jumped up and down and screamed with glee if I was in a better mood. I walked over to a futon in the room and sat down.

"I Don't know really. I'm upset. Roxas is different."

"In what way?" He closed the door and sat next to me.

"He never use to hang around other people or talk this much before."

"I'm guessing you two didn't have many friends before."

"Not really it was just Roxas,Kairi,Namine,Xion,and me."

"Well maybe you don't know the real Roxas."

"What do you mean? He's my twin brother I know all there is to know about him."

"Well If he was quiet around people, even you guys, and now he's meeting more people getting to know them and talk more. then acting different from what you're use to he's probably never showed his true colors because he had no desire to."

"But he's always been quiet,sweet,and shy. Now he'll talk to anyone,let them touch him,and is sassy."

"Well the real question here is will accept your brother as he is or will you shut him out?"

"I could never shun my brother for being himself."

"Well then you get to know the real Roxas."

"But what if we begin to split apart?"

"Roxas's personality may have changed a little, but his feelings toward you will never change he really loves you love him just as much or you wouldn't be so upset about this."

"Your right. Thanks Riku you are really good at helping."

"Naw,I'm just good at everything. Now go tell Roxas how you feel."

"Ok,see you later."

I left Riku's room,but as soon as I opened the door I saw Roxas in Axel's room with him and Demyx playing video games, laughing,and having fun. Roxas never played video games with me. He'd always make up some excuse or say he just didn't want to. I felt betrayed. How could he play video games with someone he only met that day,but not his brother who he's known all his life.

I stormed to my room and slammed the door. I hated Axel he was taking my brother away from me and changing him. I did not plan to sit idly by and watch it happen either,he would pay.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done. I loved all the comments the inspire me to keep writing, so keep them coming. I hope you enjoyed reading as always if not tell me why and if you did tell me why. Till next time.**

**-BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7,First day part7

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 7: First Day Part 7**

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

There was a loud clatter that rang through the house.

"What was that?" I inquired.

"Sounds like Marly is throwing another hissy fit." Axel said.

"Yay! I win again." Demyx cheered.

"Only because you cheated." Axel accused.

"I did not. Don't be such a sore loser."

"I'm still confused what is the purpose of this game?" I said.

"To beat everyone by racing the fastest." Axel explained.

"And using the pickups to slow everyone else down." Demyx added.

"That seems pointless." I concluded.

"Dinner is ready!" Cloud shouted from downstairs. Axel and Demyx ran out the room so fast I felt wind blow in my face.I laughed at their antics and went down stairs to the dining room.

When I got there everyone was sitting at the table except for was weird because was a big fan of food.

"Where's Sora?" I asked.

"Didn't he come and talk to you?" Riku said.

" would he?"

"No reason...He's probably in his room."

"I'll go see." I said suspicious.

I went back upstairs to Sora's room. When I went to knock on the door I could hear loud music coming from the other side of the probably didn't hear Cloud call,because his music was too loud. Since he most likely wouldn't hear me if I knocked I walked I walked in he was laying on his bed in the dark looking at the ceiling.I turned on the lights,walked over to his iPod stereo, and turned his loud music off.

"Come on time for dinner." I said cheerfully.

"Fine." He said he got up I saw his eyes had lost there usually cheery tone.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

" fine." I sensed some sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now drop it." He seemed upset.

"Sora I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." He turned to leave, but I caught his wrist.

"You're acting weird."

"I'm acting weird." He said in a questioning tone, then snatched his wrist from my grasp."No you're acting weird,and I don't like it!"

"Calm down Sora. I don't want argue let's talk about it."

" 's simple. Don't talk to Axel anymore."

"What?! No. He's my friend. What's your problem?"

"I don't like him. The more time you spend with him the more you change."

"So, that's it you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like him! The way he looks at way he touches you. I don't like it!"

"You're wrong. He's nice and he cares about me!"

"See does that make sense to you? You two only met today and you act like you are close friends."

"What's so wrong with that? We get along and he's easy to talk to."

"Why can't he see that he is changing you." I was starting to get angry.

"He is not! Maybe I act different because I don't have to hide in you shadow anymore! I don't have to be compared to you any more!"

"W-What are you saying Roxas? I don't understand." He softened his tone.

"Don't act stupid. All my life everyone's preferred you over me! Even though I can do everything you can! I get pushed aside because you're in my way! Now I find a friend who I can be myself with and you want me to get rid of him. NO! I'm done being your shadow!" I walked out of the room and back to the dining room.

I sat in an empty in between Axel and Demyx. Everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I said.

"Is everything ok?" Axel asked.

" ?"

"We heard Sora and you yelling." Demyx said.

"Oh...it was nothing just a disagreement." I said with a reassuring smile. "So,what for dinner?" I saw six square boxes stacked in the middle of the table that said pizza on the side.

"Pizza!" Demyx said with a smile and liking his lips.

"Interesting. I've never had it." I said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone at the table yelled in shock.

"You've never had pizza in your whole life?" Axel said.

"Nope.I've seen it,but never had any. My mom was strict about fast food and junk food. We only ate what she cooked which was usually Japanese food."

"Well,you've got to try some. You'll love it."Hayner said.

"Here." Cloud handed me a plate with a triangle of cheese, sauce, and bread.

I looked at it curiously. It smelled really good. I picked it up and took a bit it the cheese stretched and was tasted extremely good.I nodded in approval. They cheered and laughed.

We all ate and laughed for the rest of the night. Demyx turned on the stereo so it was like a tiny party. Sora never came downstairs to join us though. It wasn't like I was mad at him. I just thought he was being unfair and only thinking about himself.

**Sora's Pov**

I was laying in my bed thinking about what Roxas said. _I'm done being your shadow! _Was I really holding Roxas back?

"Hey,stupid you hungry?" Riku walked in with a box in his hand.

"I guess." I sat up as he sat on my bed. "Pizza yum!" I said looking at the box he had.

"You've had pizza before?" He asked as I took a slice.

"Yeah hasn't everyone?" I said with my mouth full.

"Apparently not your brother."

"Yeah,he never wanted to upset mom by disobeying her 'no junk food rule' but I never care for that rule much." Roxas was always a goodie-two-shoes.

"Hmmm...Well Are you going to tell me what you did now?" He asked probably knowing about the argument I had with Roxas.

"I'm worst Riku.I've been in Roxas way of shining." I whined forgetting about my pizza.

"Maybe,care to elaborate."

"I never realized it till now. It always felt like we were right next to each other. Thinking about it Roxas was always loud and passionate till third I started making more friends, and more I made the quieter he got. As we got older he did more thing to distract himself Skateboarding, art, music, cooking, design, he did I did it with him. That was the only reason I ever talked to Kairi so I could be with him. I thought I was being brotherly,but I was just getting in his way. Now he has someone who he wants to be himself around and I want him to stop talking to him." I explained.

"Sounds like you are jealous of Axel because Roxas can act himself around him."

"Well...maybe."

"Exactly. You need to say sorry for being a cry baby."

"I'm not a cry baby! And I have other reasons for disliking Axel."

"Oh. Like what?"

"The way he looks at 's not kosher." I narrowed my eyes thinking about it.

"So, maybe he likes him."

"Does he?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know. What if he does? What if Roxas likes him back? Are you going to stop him from dating Axel?"

"Yes." I said confidently.

"What?!" He looked shocked.

"I refuse to let my brother date Axel." I said in stern way.

"Ok, I really wasn't expecting that. Why not?"

"Because Axel is not good enough for him, and Axel doesn't seem like a long-term relationship guy."

"So,you think Axel will break his heart?"

"Exactly."

"I can honestly tell you that Axel wouldn't do that."

"Well if we're speaking in all honesty. How long have you know Axel?"

"Almost my whole life."

"Ok,has he ever dated someone then broken up with them?"

"Well yeah, but everyone does."

"Exactly. Roxas doesn't believe in that. If you agree to date my brother you're stuck with him life. Roxas has never dumped anyone he loves to hard and easily for that. He still think Namine is going to pick up where they left they don't he will go into depression and I will spend days,weeks,no months cheering him Axel dates him and breaks his heart I will not only have to cheer Roxas up but kill Axel." I said in all seriousness.

" probably couldn't handle that. He's dated a longest relationship was three years."

"Really,with who?"

"Demyx."

"Woah, they dated." Well I guess it makes sense they seemed like good friend. "Why break up?"

"Yeah,Axel's brother loved Demyx much more than Axel ever could."

"So Dem is dating his brother now?"

"Nope,his brother is to chicken to tell Demyx how he feel. Dem never found out why Axel broke up with him."

"That's like a sad love story." My heart broke for Demyx.

"If you're into that sappy stuff."

"Ok, have you ever dated?"

"No. I haven't found the right girl." I laughed at him, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"No offense, but I thought you were gay."

"Why would you think that?" He sounded offended.

"You give off that essence."

"Well I'll assure you I'm straight thank you very much."

"Straight as a circle." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."I put my hands up in defense.

"Well how about you? Have you ever dated?"

"If you call being in a one way relationship with a crazy girl a relationship, then yes." I grumbled.

"I'm confused. How does that work?"

"Well I became friends with Kairi because she was Namine's cousin and Roxas had a thing for Namine. Kairi was nice and fun to hang out with till she got the wrong idea of my intentions. I wanted to be friends that was it,but she thought I liked her liked-liked her. Before I Knew it she told everyone we were dating. I couldn't tell her I didn't like her like that when everyone was telling us how cute we were.I gave up and let it happen. Then one day she asked me why I didn't kiss her or _touch_ her. I couldn't tell her the truth so I avoided answering her till one day when she forced me." I explained.

"Forced you? To do what?"

"To have sex with her." I admitted. Riku gave me a confused look.

"How did she manage that?"

"She had embarrassing photo's of me." He began laughing at me.

"Oh my god, you got blackmailed by a petite girl to have sex with her."

"Well when you say it like that..."

"After she got wanted did she give you the pictures?" he quieted his laughter some.

"No it got worse. She wouldn't give me any peace after the first time."

"She turned you into a living sex doll." He was now laughing at full again.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing."

"I do." He calmed his laughter. "Did she ever give you the pictures."

"Not all of them. When she left a year and half ago to come here she gave me them all to me except one. She said she'd save it till we saw each other again."

"Well are you going to tell her how you feel now?"

"I really don't care how bad that picture is I will not let her bully me again. She still my friend though and I care about her so it will be hard but it will be worth it."

"So do you even like girls?"

"I don't know. I never dated besides Kairi and I was never in love with her or even like her more than a friend. I was never interested in any girl either."

"Do you like guys other than Roxas?"

"I've never been attracted to any besides Roxas, so I don't know."

We heard Roxas and Axel come up the stairs laughing and talking.

"Ok,well go during study hall,night." Axel said

"Night,Axe." Roxas we heard a door shut.

In seconds Roxas opened my door peaked in and saw Riku. He gave a shocked look, but smiled and left closing the door.

"He doesn't seem mad at you, so you should go talk to him."

"Ok, thanks again Riku."

"You know Psychiatrist get paid big bucks for what I did."

"Just my luck that you're not a Psychiatrist." I stuck my tongue out at him, and went to talk to Roxas.

**Roxas's POV**

I walked back to my room after seeing Sora was busy with Riku. Maybe it was good for him to hang out with Riku, so he wouldn't be so jealous of Axel and me.

I lied on my bed thinking of what Axel and I were going to tomorrow when Sora came in.

"Rox, I'm sorry. I know it was selfish for me to ask you not to be friends with Axel I was just jealous. Please forgive me.I love you." He rambled.

"It's ok I forgive you, and I'll always love you." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks ,Roxas."he hugged me back. "I have one question though. Why did you play videogames with Axel, but when I asked you wouldn't play?

"Well, I figured if I played with you you'd just beat me because I didn't know how to play. With Axel and Demyx I figured I could learn then play with you."

"I could have taught you."

"Yeah, but I would feel worthless coming to you and asking."

"You could never be worthless to me because you're worth so much."

"So are you." I gave him a peck on the lips. "Are you going to sleep in here tonight?"

"No I want to sleep in my bed, but I will tomorrow."

" ."I gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night,Roxy." When he left I spent the rest of the night laying in bed thinking about all I had planned till I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them all. I hoped you enjoyed reading. If not tell me why if you did tell me why. This is the last chapter of the first day. Yay! I will try my hardest to keep my regular updates but no promises. Till next time.**

**-BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8,My Plan Gone Wrong part1

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 8: My Plan Gone Wrong.**

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _SMACK_

I woke up excited I had big plans. I got and took a shower. I decided I won't even bother with my hair and went to get dressed. I wanted to wear something that would fit the day ahead, but I did exactly know what that would be. So I choose red skinny jeans and a black shirt with red trimming. After I was dressed I figured Sora was probably sleep still, so I got my things together and went to wake him up.

I didn't bother knocking so I just walked in.

"Sora! Time to wa-OH MY GOD!" I saw my brother,shirtless, laying bed with Riku who was also shirtless. Riku had his arms around Sora and Sora had his face in Riku's chest.

"What's going on? RIKU!" Axel must have heard me scream and came in seeing the shocking sight.

"What's with all the yelling?" Sora said sleepily. Not opening his eyes.

"Get up NOW! What are you two doing?!"

"Huh?" Sora opened his eyes shot up ,his eyes in shock, and pushed Riku.

"What's going on." Riku said he looked Sora who looked at him and the both jumped to either side of the bed.

"It's not what you think." They both said. I noticed Riku was twitching a little

"Oh really, because it looks like my little brother was canoodling with Roxas's." Axel said.

"Wait your Axel's brother?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yeah. Why don't I have a shirt on?" Riku said nervously and still twitching.

"I'd sure like to know." I said.

"I can explain everything." Sora said.

"Then start." I retorted.

"Ok,when I left your room last night and came back here Riku was passed out in my bed. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up. So I just let him stay." He explained.

"Ok, but why don't you have shirts on?" Axel asked.

"Well he had Pizza sauce on his shirt and I didn't want it on my bed so I took it off of him."

"YOU STRIPPED ME IN MY SLEEP!" Riku shouted. Then there was a blood curdling scream.

"Now, you've woken up Zexion." Axel said then left the room.

"Don't flatter yourself I just took your shirt off. Wait if your Axel's brother then you like Demyx?" Sora asked.

"No that would be Zexion." Riku corrected.

"So Zexion is your brother?" Sora asked.

"If you can call him that.I'm going to go get ready." He walked out of the room his twitching more violent.

"Did you know they were brothers?"

"Yeah,Axel told me, but before he did you could tell."

"How?"

"Well Riku's and Axel's eyes are very similar not to mention Zexion's hair is the same color as Riku's but more blue than silver. Then they have weird sleeping habits." I explained

"Like what?"

"Axel cries when he wakes up. That scream you heard was probably Zexion waking you see the way Riku was twitching.

"No. I was too busy being accused."

" ready I'll see you downstairs." I left closing his I was walking down the hall I past Riku's room. His door was open. When looked in he was sitting on his bed his back turned to the was still twitching but more didn't show signs of stopping either.

I got worried so I knocked on the open door and walked in

"Riku are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm j-just t-tw-twitchy."He stuttered out while having a fit.

"I can there anything I can do to help?"

"F-F-Find Axe." His eyes looked needy and scared.

"Ok stay there."

I got up and went to Zexion's Room where I assumed Axel would be calming him down. I knocked lightly not wanting to disrupt the peace too much.

"Yeah,what's up?" Axel said opening the door.

"Riku's having a spasm and asked for you."

"Oh you stay here with Zex? Just keep him calm or he'll scream again." Axel bolted down the hall to Riku's room.

I walked In to Zexion's room. He was sitting on his eyes or the one eye, or the one I could see,were wide was holding onto his pillow like it was his life support and was trembling. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back in a friendly way.

"It's ok 'll be ok." I stop trembling which I took as a good sign."I'm here for you Zex."

His grip loosened on the pillow he turned to me his eyes now less wide.

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Yeah of course we're friends. I'm here for you." I said smiling at him.

"Why? Most find me mean or call me a freak because of the way I am." He looked genuinely confused.

"You're not a freak or 're like me you have a hard time making friend,so you simply keep to yourself."

"Yeah, but I want to be more interactive with people I just..." He trailed.

"You're scared." I said knowing exactly how he felt.

"Kind of"

"That's normal, but don't let it hold you back." I gave him a confident smile.

"Thanks Roxas you're really a good...friend." He smiled at me.

"Zexion you can smile." We started laughing.

"Wow!Roxas you work only did you calm him down you got him to laugh too." Axel said standing in the door.

"So, is Riku ok?" I asked concerned.

" noise,like Zex's screams, make his morning twitches 's why I usually wake up Riku let him calm down then wake up Zexion." Axel explained.

"You all have morning quirks. Why?" I asked.

"We don't I know is I wake up crying without knowing." He said.

"I go into shock and scream." Zexion said.

"And Riku twitches uncontrollably." Axel said.

"Well It's a good thing you have each other then." I said with a smile.

"Sure is."Axel said furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes at him.

" do you want to join me and Axel for a shopping trip during study hall?"

"Why are you going shopping?"

"Cloud said I could fix a Japanese dinner for everyone and I need groceries."

"Sounds like fun sure."

"Great,But you can't tell Sora it's a surprise."

"My lips are sealed." Zexion said.

"Did you ask Riku to distract him after classes while we cook?"

"He said he do it."Axel confirmed. "Demyx is going to." He said teasingly to Zexion.

"Shut up." Zexion mumbled and blushed.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" I asked.

"You told him!?" Zexion yelled at Axel who just shrugged him off. "I what if he laugh's in my face." He had a worried look on his face.

"You'll never know if you don't ask him." Axel encouraged.

"I don't think he would laugh at likes talking to you and being around you right?" I said.

"I guess,but-" Zexion said.

"But nothing. You need to man up and grab the horse by the rains or in this case by the hips." Axel said with a smirk. Zexion was fiercely blushing now.

"Ok time to go We'll see you down stairs." I got up and pushed Axel out the door and closed it. "Your a piece of work."

"Well some would say a masterpiece." He struck a pose showing his muscles off."

"Whatever." I laughed and pushed him slightly."I just figured out something."

"What would that be?"

"Riku,Zexion,and you all do what you'd probably never do other than when you wake up."

"I'm not following."

"Well I will probably never see you cry any time besides when you wake up. Zexion will never be that loud and Riku will never let his guard down enough to be as scared when he wakes up."

"You're probably right maybe that's why we do what we do."

After everyone was ready and had breakfast it was time to we got to the school buildings every went off to their classes.

In music class we learned some classical pieces of .White told Sora and me we had to pick three songs one for me to sing one for Sora to sing and one to sing together at the first quarter performance.

When it came time to split up again it was easier now that we were use to things.I simply gave him a hug though that was all I had time for before Axel pulled us apart.

In algebra we were buried with homework though it didn't look too hard. Besides I had big plans for today that no amount of homework could ruin.

When the bell rang I dragged Axel to creative writing class. We were the first there with 10 minutes till class started. I sat down Impatiently waiting for Namine to show up. I had something important to ask her.

When she came in Xion and Kairi were with her. I noticed Namine was wearing the same thing as Xion. They both had blue pencil skirts with white tank tops, and a blue flower in their hair.

I motioned to them from where I was sitting with Axel. When they came over I stood up and hugged Xion.

"I'm sorry Xi." I apologized again.

"It's ok. I know." She hugged me back.

"You look beautiful today,and you too Namine."

"Thanks Roxas,we decided to match since we went threw all her close and couldn't find any of her old ones. So I thought matching would make her feel better." Namine said with a smile.

"It does thanks, Nami." Xion said.

"I still say it's tacky." Kairi said.

"I think it's cute." I reassured. "Namine can we talk for a minute."

"Sure."She said with a nod.

I grabbed her hand and walked her over to an empty part of the room.

"Namine...will you...um...sit with me at lunch...alone?" I said whatever would come out of my mouth.

"Uh,sure." She agreed which I was grateful for I would definitely ask her at walked back over to everyone else along with Zexion who had come in.

"Hey,Zex" I greeted.

"Hey. Are we still on for study hall?" He asked

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"What are you doing during study hall." Xion asked.

"We are going shopping so we can make a Japanese dinner for our dorm."

"Really?Sounds fun."Namine said.

"What are you going to make?" Xion asked.

"Mom's favorites." I answered.

"You'll have to bring me some I ate spaghetti yesterday it was ok but I'd prefer your cooking." Xion said.

"I had pizza it was good,but I know how you feel." I really did miss our regular meals.

"What did it taste like?" She asked intrigued.

"Wait,you've never had pizza either?" Axel said

"Nope. We never broke the no junk food rule. Unlike Sora who ignored It completely." Xion said.

"Ok,I give up. Who are you?" Zexion asked sounding frustrated.

"I'm Xion are you ok?" Xion said slowly and put a hand on his shoulder in a concerned way.

"No,Who are you to Roxas and Sora?" He asked more clearly.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said.

"If it was I wouldn't ask." He said.

"I'm his little sister." Xion said.

"You never said anything about a sister."Axel said surprised

"You never asked." I said plainly.

_RING!_

We all took our seats as class started. Mr. Kowai walked in with a stack of notebooks.

"Hello class today we're going to play a game. You'll each get a card and a notebook each card has a topic or element on it. You must work it into a catch is you get five minutes then, you pass it to your right and add,using your element, to the story someone else's as written" He instructed. He passed out the cards and a notebook to everyone.I got 'death' "Ok begin" He set a timer for five minutes.

When the timer we went off we all passed the notebooks to our went on till the bell rang and I worked death into each story without saying things like 'She died' or 'Then they died."

We said bye to Zexion and Xion then went to Home Ec. When we got there Sora,Ku-Ku,Olette, Demyx,Larxene,Hayner,and Selphie were already there.

"Hey,guys." I greeted the group. Olette and Demyx smiled, Ku-Ku waved Hayne nodded,Riku grunted,Larxene and rolled her eyes.

"Hey,Roxas."Sora said giving me a hug which I returned.

"Hi" Namine said shyly.

"Hey,Sweety."Kairi said launching herself at Sora who caught her.

"Hey we talk." He said holding her nodded and followed him to another part of the room.

"What's up with them?" Larxene asked.

"I don't know, but maybe he's telling her the truth." I looked over at them. Sora looked nervous. In seconds they came back. I pulled Sora to the side quickly."Did you tell her?" I asked him

"No,I asked her to sit with me at lunch so we could talk." He said

"I asked Namine the same luck remember stay strong."

"You too."

We sat with everyone else talking about random things till class started.

When the bell rang walked in. "Hello will be working with beef for a few we'll start simple with hamburgers." She went to the industrial fridge and came back with 20 pounds of beef in her hands. For such a petite woman she was strong.

"Get into partners and make a delicious burger." She said with a smile.

"Hey,Axel want to work together?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

" You can work with Riku." I told Sora then went with Axel to get ingredients.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Now he was leaving me for Axel again. I know I said I wasn't going to be jealous, but I couldn't help it I didn't want that red-headed freak with my brother.

"I guess that means we'll be working together." Riku said.

" ." I wasn't paying attention to him. I was too busy watching my brother laugh and talk with Axel. Till Riku stepped in front of me blocking my view.

"Why are you staring at them." He asked.

"So,I can watch ." Wasn't that obvious?

"Leave them be. You said you'd let them be friends."

"Well that was then this is now."

"You're still jealous."

"So what I don't like this." It was true I didn't think I could ever get use to my brother being friends with Axel.

"Well, get over it and let's start cooking or rather you because I don't cook." He said sitting down and putting his feet up.

"Sure." I trudged off to get ingredients.

For the rest of class we made our burger a simple half pounder cheese burger. Then Miss. Belle graded got an A, because I did everything but put it on the bun, which Riku did.

When the bell rang we all headed for the dining hall this time without skipping.I had too much on my mind to skip. I was angry that Axel was getting in the way of me and my brother. I also had to deal with Kairi now. That's what I need to focus on I would handle Axel later. I needed to make thing clear to Kairi now.

* * *

**Roxas POV**

When we got to the dining hall I walked Namine over to the line, so we could our food then go talk. When we had our food I found a table for only two people.

"Namine I have something important to ask you." I said mustering up all my courage.

"Ok." She put down her grilled chicken sandwich and looked at me attentively.

"Well do you remember when you called me that one day after you left? You said that It hurt too much to have a long distance relationship,but you still loved me,and that we would pick up where we left off when we saw each other again." I said looking down at my fruit salad.

"Yes I remember." She answered.

"Well I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be mine again Nami?" It felt like years went by before she answered.

"I would love too Rox." I heard the sheer happiness in her voice.

"Really?" I feared my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Of course. I still love you." She laid her hand on the table.

"I love you too." I placed mine over hers' In a loving way. I had truly missed this feeling.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

After Kairi and I got our food we sat at a small table.

"So what 's on your mind,hon." She asked.

"Kairi,I really care about you which is why I have to tell you..." I trailed.

"That you want to go out again?" She said trying to guess what was on my mind.

"No. Actually I never liked you in _that_ I only ever thought of you as a friend." I had finally said it and it felt good.

"WHAT?!" She jumped up and slammed her hands in the table causing a scene.

"Kairi please calm down." People were beginning to stare at us.

"What do you mean you never liked me in _that _way?" She sat down with an angry look.

"I never wanted to date you that's why I never kissed you, and we never did anything till you went psycho on me." I hate to use that word but it was true.

"What do you mean _psycho_?" She asked seeming offended.

"Well you blackmailed me with pictures. Then when I said I didn't care about the pictures you threaten me." Her threats are the only thing that kept me her They scared me more than anything.

"It wasn't a threat. I honestly felt that way." Her toned turned sad.

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel like that, but Kairi I don't love you. Your my friend, and that's it."

"No. That's not it,Sora I won't give up on you.I love you!" She stormed out of the dining hall and I let my head fall to the table. I had just made things ten times worse.

* * *

**This chapter isn't like the first seven it only has two parts this one and chapter nine. Hoped you enjoyed if you didn't tell me why, and if you did tell me next time.**

**-BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9,My Plan Gone Wrong part 2

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 9: My Plan Gone Wrong part 2.**

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

When the bell rang that meant lunch was over I went to find Sora to tell him the good news. I found him face down on a table.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He sat up with a troubled look on his face.

"Kairi." He said it like she was some plague.

"What happened?" I could think of thousands of way their conversation could have gone.

"I told her how I felt. She got upset stormed out, and said she wasn't giving up."

"Well what can she really do? She can't make you fall in love with her."

"I guess you're right, But I'm still going to be careful." His expression was much more happier. "How did it go Namine?" He asked changing the subject which I was all too happy to talk about.

"We are back together!" I said excitedly.

"That's great I'm so happy for you two." Sora said with a smile.

"Come on Rox."Axel whined behind me. I turned around to find him pouting and hunched over like an impatient child. I laughed at him.

"Thanks. We have to get to class,bye." I waved to Sora as Axel and I walked to class.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

He did it again. He ditched me for that red-head. I was going to make Axel as red as his hair.

"Sora let's go." Riku said bring me out my thought of how I was going to kill Axel.

"Fine." I grumbled. We walked in silence to video communications till I hear 'Young' by Hollywood Undead coming from Riku's pocket.

"Yeah?"He said to who he was on the phone with. "Why?...I don't want to...No it won't... Fine...You owe me." He hung up put his phone back in his pocket

"You like Hollywood Undead?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." I walked the rest of the way in silence.

In video communications we did filming and editing for the whole period.

"What do you want to do for study hall." Riku asked after the bell rang.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the dorm." Before I could answer Riku was dragging me to the dorm by my arm. He didn't let go till we were in his room.

"You didn't have to grab me so hard." I said rubbing my arm.

"You'll you lie it when I grab you." He said with a smirk.I blushed.

"Whatever." I mumbled."Why did you want to come here?"

"To play video games."He dropped his bag on the futon I was sitting on and walked one of the many shelves of video games looking it over. "What do you want to play?"

"I looked around at the many shelves of games till one caught my eye " Just Dance 4!"

" way!Where did that even come from?" Riku respond.

"Oh come on let's play it."I begged.

"No." He said sternly.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because it's stupid and I don't dance." He crossed his arms.

"Oh,so you're afraid I'll beat you." I teased.

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"I could beat you." He gave me a competitive look.

"Then prove it. Let's play."

"Fine"

**Riku's POV**

We moved the futon out of the way so we could play the stupid game Sora chose.

"I'll go first." Sora said with a smile.

"Whatever." I said sitting down out of the way. he went through the list of songs till he found the one he wanted. Live La Vida Loca started and instantly Sora started dancing. His movements were so fluid. He was getting perfects left and right. He made it look so easy. his hips were in a constant movement it was mesmerizing.

Sure I wasn't as straight as I said, but I wasn't sure if was felt good waking up this morning with my arms around Sora, but maybe I was just lonely and need a girl friend. None of the girl at this school even caught my attention though. Not that any of the guys did. Though Sora was kind of cute he was fun to tease and really doesn't mean I like him,maybe I just liked being his friend. Yeah that was It he was a good friend.

The song had ended and Sora got five stars.

"Your turn." He said as he sat down.

I got up and went through the song choice finding something not hard to dance to. I pick "Beauty and a Beat" Though I hated the song I figured it be easy to dance to.

"Woah,Riku you got this!" Sora cheered as the song started.

I tried to follow the moves on the screen,but couldn't. I got a bunch of X's and a few OK's.

"Come on Riku move your hips! Shake your hips!Shake your hips!Shake your hips!" Sora chanted.

I tried moving my hips more, but I still sucked. The song ended I got 1 star. I sat down defeated.

"Good try,but let me show you how it's done." He boasted as he choose another song.

Funhouse started,and Sora moved just like the girl on the screen hip shaking back he dropped to his knees instantly just like the girl. They got back to their feet dancing. How did he dance like that? When the song ended Sora got another five stars.

"I'm choosing your song this time." He said as he went through the songs.

"Why?"

"Because your choice sucked." He did have a point.

"Ok,but nothing girly."

"Yeah,Yeah." He waved me off continuing to go through the music. "This is perfect." He moved out of the way for me.

Moves Like Jagger started playing and I paused it.. "Really this is what you chose." I whined.

"Yes, Now. . Hips!" He said shaking his hip himself.

"Fine." I un paused it and started it dancing like the guy on the screen.

"Come on put some UMPH Into!" Sora started cheering. "Shake what your momma gave ya!" I started laughing,but still trying to keep up with the dancing. "Good god man! SHAKE YOUR ASS!" He yelled in some kind of accent. At which I fell to the floor laughing. The song ended and I calmed my laughter. "Well you where doing good till you bursted into a laugh attack." Sora said standing above me.

"And who's fault is that."

"Hey, I w only trying to help."

"I think you just want to see me shake my ass." I teased.

"Well, let's not forget you where looking at my ass the whole time I was dancing."He knew I was looking? "Yes,I did hope you enjoyed the show." He he reading my mind? "No, your just easy to read." Ok this was getting freaky. "Only in the bed." He said with a smirk.

"How do you do that?" I asked in shock.

"What?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Never starts soon let's get ready to go."

"Okay,I'm going to go change my shirt." He ran off to his room.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I ran back to my room to change my shirt that I sweated through from dancing.I put on a green T-shirt and went back to Riku room.

"Ok I'm ready." I stated entering the room.

" Sora I meant to ask you something." He seemed kind of nervous I wonder what was bothering him.

"What's up?"

"Do you...um...want to go out for ice cream or something after gym?" He didn't look at me when he asked. His head was to the floor and I could have sworn his face was red.

I wondered why he'd be so nervous asking me to hang out else we weren't just hanging out. Had Riku just asked me out?

"Like a date." I asked wanting clarification.

"NO!" He raised his voice and look at me. then he instantly looked back to the ground."Just hanging out." his voice softened.

Well I was glad he made it Riku asked me on a date I wouldn't know how to turn him down without hurting his feeling.

"Ok,sounds fun." I said cheerfully.

He looked up at me in shock which softened into a small smile. "Ok."

We started walking to Robotic in silence. Not an awkward silence but a more comfortable silence. The silence was broken by Riku's phone ring.

"What now?" He answered sounding annoyed. "Yeah...I don't exactly know...three hours!...No not happening...Fine,Fine...SHUT UP!." he hung the phone his face was bright red.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Axel."

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

As Axel and I were walking to the gate to meet Zexion and Demyx to go shopping for dinner I wondered if Riku had asked Sora to hang out so he'd be out of the house long enough for us too cook.

"Axe, can you call Riku and make sure he and Sora our out of the house for three hours?" I asked.

"Sure." He pulled out his phone and called Riku. "Hello to you too." He said with attitude."I called to make sure you asked Sora to hang out...Good what are you two going to do?...Well whatever you do be gone for three hour...Yeah three hours...Do it for me,your brother?...Good Now you two get a nice motel room and don't forget the toys and lube." He joked and started laughing and I did too. I could hear Riku yell through the phone but it wasn't translatable.

"You're so gross." I slapped his arm playfully still laughing.

"Maybe,but you like it."He teased as we reached the gate.

When we got there Zexion and Demyx were there already.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." Demyx said with a smile.

"What exactly do we need?" Zexion asked.

I pulled out a list I made earlier and showed them.

"All of that how are we going to afford it and bring it back?"Axel said. I guess the list was longer than I thought,but I had a plan.

"Easy."I pulled out my credit card my dad had gave me and my phone.

" is no longer an issue but what about transportation?"

"I know we can get a taxi." Demyx suggested.

"I have a better idea." I made a call while they all looked at me funny. "Bring it around please."

"Who did you call?" I pointed to the black limo that drove outside the gate.

"No way!" They all yelled

My driver Terra got out of the car wearing his uniform. A black suit with a black tie and a black drivers hat.

"Long time no see Terra." I said greeting him with a smile

"Yes it has been a while,Sir." Terra said putting on his proper act.

"Terra I told you to stop calling me that and you don't have to wear that money suit."

"I must follow your fathers orders,Sir" I knew my dad had probably scolded Terra again for not being proper,but I liked Terra when he was just being himself.

"He's such a stick in the mud." I said board face.

"I guess he kind of is." Terra laughed talking in his normal voice.

"There's the Terra I know" I high-fived him.

"So what are you plotting now?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm not plotting anything." I said with fake offence.

"Really,Because you're not with Sora and It's the middle of th school day."

"If you must know It's study hall and me and my friends are going grocery shopping."

"What for?"

"For a surprise dinner for Sora."

"So I suppose you don't want your dad to know about this."

"Of course not." I waved him off as I got into the car motioning for my friends to follow me.

"This is awesome!" Axel said as he got in the limo sitting next to me.

"It's not that big of a deal guys." I said.

"Sorry,we're not use to such extravagant things." Zexion said sitting across from me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like riding in a limo to go grocery shopping."Axel explained

"Well it is out of the norm,huh." I said nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah,but fun!" Demyx said with a smile as he next to Zexion.

"Well,help yourself to whatever." I pointed to the small fridge that was in the limo.

"you have a mini fridge in here too!"Axel said Searching the fridge along with Demyx.

"Roxas what exactly do your parents do?"Zexion asked.

"Well my Dad owns a publishing company and a music producing company and He just got a new job as CEO at a house marketing company." I explained.

"Wow,he must be busy a lot." Demyx said while eating candy out of the fridge.

"Actually you would think,but he was never to busy for Xion,Sora,and me. He was there for all of our sports events,my art shows,and even he helped us with our online schooling for a while."

"Really,couldn't he just hired a tutor or something?" Axel said drinking a soda.

"Yeah,we asked him about that once and he said he rather help us it what father are supposed to do for their kids."

"What about your Mom?Why couldn't she teach you or is she a busy woman?" Zexion asked and I took a deep breath.

"No,My mom died about four years ago."

"We're sorry."Zexion apologized.

"Thank you,she was a stay at home mom,but we went to school before she died."I said.

"Why'd you stop going to regular school."Demyx asked with a soda in hand now.

"Things changed so we decided regular school was no longer for us."I said being vague.

"If you don't mind me asking how did your mom die?" Axel asked.

"Murder." It went dead silent for a while. "Some guy stabbed her because she had something special that was worth more than gold and diamonds. He wanted, but she refused to give it to him.I never found out what it was she had,or where it was, or why it was so important."I explained.

"Was the man ever caught?" Zexion asked.

" evidence left at the crime was note saying he'd be back, but after four-year he must have given up." I said with a reassuring smile.

"That's still the man who killed your mother could come after you at any time." Demyx said chewing on cookies.

"Demyx!"Both axel and Zexion yelled.I laughed a little at three.

"It's ok. Yeah it was scary but I have a feeling if he did come back he'd regret it greatly." I said.

"Were here." Terra called as we pulled into the store parking lot.

We got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Ok,If we're going to get everything and get back in time we should split up."Zexion suggested.

"Ok,You go with Demyx and I'll go with Roxas."

"Yay! Me and Zexy are going to dominate!" Demyx said pumping his fist in the air.

"It's not a contest Dem." Zexion said.

"If it was we'd win." Demyx said in a melodic way while spinning in circles,obviously on a sugar high.

"What makes you think you'd win?" Axel said competitively.

"Don't encourage him."Zexion warned.

"What are you afraid you'll lose?" I said.

"Fine,you're on." Zexion said.

"Fine,we'll take half the list and you get the other half. First to register six with everything on the list wins." Axel said grabbing a cart.

"Deal." Zexion said grabbing a cart himself.I tore the list perfectly down the middle and handed half of it to Demyx.

"Go!" I yelled as I hoped in Axel's cart and he sped of.

"Cheater!" Demyx yelled. I waved to them while sticking my tongue out teasingly.

"What's first on the list?" Axel asked.

"Salmon."

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

Demyx and I had shopped for about fifteen minutes now and we had most of our list checked off.

"What's next?"Demyx asked.

"Sea salt ice cream." I said reading the next item on the list.

"What is that?"

"Ice cream."

"I get that but what do we needed for?"

"I don't know? Let's just get also need chocolate,vanilla,and strawberry ice cream."

"Yum.I love ice cream."

"You love sugar in general." He ran off to the freezer section and I followed.

I watched as he eagerly picked out each flavor and put it in the was so eyes lit up and he had the biggest was on his face. my phone buzzed in my pocket bring me out of my thoughts of how cute Demyx was.

_Stop staring at him and ask him out. _Axel texted. I looked around and saw him across the aisle with Roxas waving at me.

_What am I supposed 2 say? Idk wat 2 do _I texted back.

_Bring up homecoming,then ask him to go wit u_

_Fine I'll try._

I put my phone back in my pocket as Demyx picked out the last container of ice cream.

"Ok,What's next?" He asked.

"Corn flakes."

"All this stuff is random how will it make a meal?"

"I'm sure it will all come together."

As we walked to the cereal section I mentally encourage my self.I decided had nothing to lose so I went for it.

"Hey,Demyx homecoming is coming up."

"Yeah,I'm so 's going to be so much fun."

"I bet it you have someone you want to go with?"

"Uh...kind of...I don't what kind of corn flakes do we need again?" He changed the was blushing fiercely and he talking in a nervous way.

" is it that you want to go with?" I changed the subject back wanting to know my competition.

"Well...I don't think I can tell you." He said putting the cereal in the cart.

"Why not?I won't tell.I promise."

"It's not that Zexion."

"Then what is it Demyx?"

"It's just...I can't."

"That's not an answer,Demyx!" I was starting to get frustrated.

"Fine Zexion you really want to know! I can't tell you who I want to take to home-coming because...The person I want to go with me is YOU! Happy now,Zexion you know my secrete! I like you so much, but I know you'll never like me because I'm not as smart and sophisticated as you!" he began to cry while I stood there shocked.

I was afraid this whole time because I thought I was too uptight and quiet for Demyx to like me. I thought he'd laugh in my face if I asked him out or reject me right on the spot. But all this time he had liked me and was too scared to tell me. Irony really was a bitch.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"I have a secret to tell you too. I like you too,Demyx,a lot."

"Really?" he asked looking at me with red eyes.

"Yes for a while now.I would love if you accompany me to homecoming."

"Zexion...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Roxas said from the other side of the cereal rack.

"Nice Roxas they know we're here." Axel said.

"How long have you two been eavesdropping." I asked turning to the rack.

"Long enough." Axel said teasingly

"Well are you going to answer the question,Dem?" Roxas said impatiently.

I turned back to Demyx wanting to know his answer as well,but as soon as I turned his lips met mine in a simple but passionate kiss. I was shocked at first,but kissed him back.

When the kiss ended I touch my lips remembering the feeling I just had experienced.

Axel and Roxas started clapping and cheering like idiots,but I didn't care I was so happy in that moment I wanted it to last.

"My answer is yes." Demyx said grabbing my hand.

"Now that the excitements you two done with you list yet." Axel said.

I checked the list seeing we had one thing oil.

"We have one thing left."

"Well so do we better get a move on." Axel said as they both ran off.

"We need frying oil." I told Demyx.

"Like this." He walked to the outside aisle and came back with a bottle of exactly what we needed.

" let's get there before they do." we began running to the check out. When we turned the corner feet away from the check out Axel and Roxas Were at the other side also feet away.

I began to run as fast as I could to beat the two,but Roxas got there first leaving Axel behind.

"We win!" Roxas said with a smile.

"Good game." I stuck my hand out for a handshake in good sportsmanship.

"Yeah it was fun." He shook my hand back.

"Wow you're fast Rox." Axel said finally catching up.

"Maybe you're just slow." Roxas teased.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

We paid for the groceries,and Terra helped us put them in the we got back to school we had five minutes till study hall ended and fifteen minutes till gym started. We quickly unloaded the limo,with help from Cloud, and ran to gym with five minutes till class started. when the four of us got to the locker room Sora and Riku were the only ones there.

"Where have you been?!" Sora yelled when he saw me.

"Sorry we...um...fell asleep and woke up late." I made up a lame excuse.

"Whatever just give me my clothes." he sounded angry and wouldn't look at me.

"You know if you're going to get pissy when I'm late you should carry your own crap." I handed his clothes and walked somewhere else to change.I was kind of mad at Sora he'd been kind of edgy with me all day.

When I was done changing I went to the gym with everyone else I sat down next to Axel just as the bell all sat there for a couple of minutes,but didn't come out. Axel took this free time to make announcement.

"Attention everyone." Axel said standing on the bleachers we were sitting on. everyone turned to him in curiosity."I'd like to make an is a new couple that has formed. May I be the first to congratulate Demyx and Zexion. Live long and may be peace be with you." Axel sat down and everyone cheered,laughed,or gave a surprising looks.

Demyx and Zexion both had red looked at Axel with a look that could only mean 'I'm going to kill you' but Axel just laughed it off.

Everyone went quiet when a sharp whistle cut through the gym.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Even after gym I was still angry Roxas had not only lied to my face, but had cursed at me which were two things he never did at least not to nervousness was starting to get to me. I had no Idea why I was so nervous to hang out with Riku.I felt like a schoolgirl on her first date. I was overreacting I needed to calm down.

I took my shower and got dressed. I sat on a bench waiting for Riku to finish. I saw Demyx and Zexion holding hands and smiling while they walked out of the locker room. I was really happy for them. They were very different in some ways. Which is why I think they looked so good together.

Behind them was Axel carrying Roxas on his back. Both looked like they were having a good time laughing and smiling. It made me utterly sick.I hated it wished Axel would drop dead and I had my old brother back.

"Hey,Sora you ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Another one down! Hope you enjoyed reading if not tell me why if so tell me why. Till next time**

**-BYE!**

**P.s I don't own just dance four or any songs mentioned in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10,Red-headed Devil

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ! **

**A/N: For some reason some of the words were cut out but I think I fix them all, if I missed some I'm sorry .If you already read this chapter important things got cut like the dads name. Which is important...well at least to me. But it wont let me put his name in te story so we will save it for the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 10: Red Headed Devil.{Re-edited} **

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

"Go faster Axel!Giddy up!" I yelled laughing while he carried me on his back.

"Well if I didn't have to carry you on my back I could go faster." Axel said.

"I told you I could walk."

"No you can't you sprained your ankle. I just wonder why you wanted me to carry you like this."

"Because it's fun this way." I said.

"Can I just carry you in my arms? I think we'll fall this way." He questioned.

"Fine." I got off his back and watched as he stretched his back. He then picked me up in his arms holding me like a baby. "This is boring. Can you at least go fast?" I said as we began to move.

"You'll have to put your arms around my neck so I don't drop you." I did as he said and gave him a nod.

He began to run to the dorm. I started laughing and shouting. The wind started to get to me so I hid my face in Axel's neck still laughing and shouting.

"That tickles." He began to laugh really hard.

My grip around his neck began to slip then he tripped from laughing. I began to fly through the air. It felt like it was moving fast,but in slow motion at the same time.I fell to the concrete walk way hitting my head _hard_.

"Roxas are you ok?"Axel said running over to where I landed.

"My...head...hurts."It was getting hard to think and things began to faded till darkness took over.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

"Roxas?" His eyes were close and I didn't get a responses. This couldn't be good I had to get him to the dorm quickly. I bent down to pick him up when I noticed blood coming from his head. This was bad _very_ bad I needed help and quick.

I stood up and looked around for help. "ZEXION! DEMYX! HELP IT'S ROXAS!"I yelled to them with all the power in my lung. They were farther on the path but not out of earshot of my yelling. They began running towards me.

I knelt down to Roxas again being so scared and not knowing how to help. Blood was on the ground and I noticed it on my hands. This was my fault. I was a horrible person.

"What happened?!" Zexion said looking at my hands and Roxas.

"It's my fault all my fault. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Riku and I had walked to an ice cream shop and were now sitting at a table eating ice cream in an awkward silence.

"What is your dream job?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"The kind of question that needs a answer."

"Fine. Don't laugh. Ok."

"I won't I promise." I crossed my heart with my finger.

"I want to be a male model." He said quietly then stared at me for awhile."What,no laughing?"

"I don't get what's funny."

"Usually when I tell people they laugh at me. I guess they wouldn't expect someone like me to be a model."

"I think you'd be a good model. What kind do you want to be?"

"I'm not sure colon and clothes stuff like that."

"That sounds cool." I said smiling at him which turned to a frown as a sharp pain formed in my head.I held my head as the pain worsened.

"Are you ok?"

"Just brain freeze or something.."

"Ok." He was quiet for a while. "What's your dream job?"

"I'm going to be a stay at home dad."

"Wow you have low expectations."

"Maybe but who cares."I waved him off as I finished my ice cream. "I still have time to think of bigger better things."

"Let's go." He said when I was finished.

"Where?"

"You'll see." We walked down the street to a giant arcade.

"Awesome."I ran inside looking at all the video games."Come on let's play that." I pointed to a racing game.

" Ok,just don't cry when I beat you." Riku said with a smirk climbing into the racing chair.

"Like to see you try." I climbed into the chair next to him.

I pushed the start button and the screen began to count down from three. When it said 'Go' I pushed the pedal sped ahead. I saw Riku right behind me and swerved around then slowed down some till he was next to me. I turned the steering wheel knocking his car into the rail. Then sped up. I thought I was making a great lead when Riku came out of nowhere. The finish line was up ahead and we were neck and neck.I bump him but he bumped me then sped up crossing the finish line. My screen flashed a 'Loser' sign while his said 'Winner'.

"Cheater!" I accused Riku.

"You cheated first. Don't be such a sore loser."He ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away. He laughed while I fixed my now messy hair in an orderly messiness."What do you want to do next?"

"Skeeball!"

"Cool."

"I'm definitely going to win at this."

"Yeah right. Prepare to lose for the second time."

"It's on." We began throwing balls wildly trying to score points.

* * *

**Xion's POV**

I had no idea how I got dragged into this mess. Kairi had dragged Namine and I with her to stalk my brother and Riku.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked.

"To watch over Sora." Kairi answered not taking her focus off Sora

"Why?"I asked again.

"That manwhore is trying to steal him away from me,and I won't back down without a fight." Kari elaborated.

"Kari,I think you're taking this too far." Namine said.

"I agree.I know you're hurt about what happened at lunch today,but you'll have to face the music. Sora doesn't want to date you and _you_ can't make him." I said.

"Sora didn't mean anything he said. I know loves me and I'll prove it. I know he does." She clenched her fist so tight he knuckles turned white. This was insane and I was putting a stop to it now.

_Kari Nami & me r hiding in a booth a few feet away from u plz save me. _ I texted Sora while Namine and Kari bickered. If this went on any longer was going to pull my own hair out.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"Yeah! I told you I'd win this one." I said poking Riku's chest.

"Yeah,yeah.I want a rematch."

"Ok,But you'll ju-" I was cut off by my phone.I took it out to see who had texted me. It was Xion.

_Kari Nami & me r hiding in a booth a few feet away from u plz save me._

I looked over to the seating area and saw Xion waving her arm and peaking over the booth,but she was pulled down quickly. I walked over to where she was and motioned for Riku to follow me and to be quiet.

"Are you crazy! He could have seen us." I heard Kari said as I stood behind her.

"I think it's too late for that." Namine said giving a tiny wave to me as she bit her lip. I returned the wave and smiled.

"What are you going on about?"Kari turned around and looked to me. Her expression was full of shock tried to cover it by smiling."H-Hey Sora what are you doing here?"She said nervously.

"Oh,Nothing just hanging out with Riku,but I believe I should be the one asking that question." I answered.

"Oh we came to play some games right girls?" She turned to Xion who looked away then to Namine.

"No we came to watch Sora and to keep him safe from the Manwhore. Remember?" Namine said innocently, but I could tell it was an act.

"Manwhore?!" Riku shouted.

"I apologize for them. We came to stalk you and Riku because she has delusions that Riku is the reason for what happened at lunch today."Xion explained.

"Kairi,Riku has nothing to do with this,and you know it. I'm truly sorry,but no matter what you do I can never love you more than a friend would.I'm sorry." I said trying to make things clear.

"YOUR LYING!" She screamed,stood up,and smacked happened so fast it took me a while to realized what happened."YOU LOVE ME!" I saw she had tears in her eyes.

Stop Kairi!" Xion grabbed her shoulder to make her sit down and looked straight into her eyes. "Kairi you are acting like a child. You need to accept the fact that Sora doesn't love you and he can't love you. If you keep this up you'll lose him as a friend as well. I understand it is hard to handle such news,but you don't need to go scream about it. You don't force someone to love you. Do I make myself clear?" Kari bursted into tears and ran out of the arcade.

"Thank you. She needed someone to say that.I'll see you guys later." Namine ran off to find Kari.

"Are you ok?" Xion asked as she rubbed my cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sis." I gave her a hug.

"It's cool bro."She returned it.

"Where's Riku?"I asked as we let go of the embrace.I looked around and spotted him on the phone, we walked over to him to see what was going on.

"Ok,I'll bring them." I heard him say then hang up his phone.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"We've got to get to the hospital."He said urgently

"Why what's going on?"Xion asked.

"um...Ok take a breath and don't freak out." Riku said.

"What the hell is going on Riku?" I was getting impatient and worried.

"Roxas was rushed to the hospital."Riku said with a sigh.

"Why?What happened? Is he ok?" Xion began to panic.

"I'm not sure,but he said hurry." Riku said.

"Fine let's go." I said trying to maintain my calm.

We hailed a taxi and the three of us were silent the whole way. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. I tried to stay calm. I told myself he probably just sprained something again. Though I had a gut feeling it was much worse.

When we got there I saw Demyx,Zexion,and Axel In the waiting room all looking worried and scared even I knew for sure something had definitely gone wrong.

"What's going on?Where's Roxas?" I asked the small group.

"Sora...I-I'm so sorry." Axel said.

"What happened?" Xion asked.

"Axel hasn't told us yet he just keeps apologizing. He's kind of a nervous wreck. All we know is Roxas hurt his head badly."Demyx said.

"We called the ambulance and Cloud called your dad he said he'll be here in an hour,so Cloud went to the train station to pick him up." Zexion added.

"What have the doctors said?" Riku said.

" They told us to wait here that's it." Demyx said.

I needed to find out what happened to my brother and the only one person knew wasn't talking. There was only one way to get it out of his head if he wasn't going talk.I couldn't do it with all these people around, but I could...

I closed my eyes then gather myself and focused.I took a deep breath then let it out gently. When I opened my eyes everything around me had stopped the nurse and doctors ceased moving around.

"I've got to see what happened." I began to talk to myself to keep myself from drifting. I walk over to Axel to hear a sound of movement from somewhere. I looked around."Did he move?" I asked myself referring to Demyx whose arms looked to be in a different position."I must be stressing out."

I waved my hand over Axel's head in a snake shape then went through his memories till I saw Roxas. I saw Axel throw Roxas, and then Roxas passed out on the ground while blood ran from his head.I came out of his memories.

Axel was a dead man. If Roxas didn't make it out of this ok then I was still going to kill Axel.

I walked back to where I was standing between Xion and Riku,and controlled my anger as much as I could.I took a deep breath and waved my hand unfreezing time then returned my hand to my side quickly to go unnoticed.

"Well I guess there is only one thing to do." Riku said sitting down I followed sitting next to him and Xion as well. We all sat there for an hour with nobody saying a word. We were all too worried and scared to say anything.

If my brother died...I don't even want to think about it, he was my everything. Roxas has always been there for me when I was upset. I needed him to live.

"Sora What's going on?" I turned around to see my dad, he was wearing his navy blue suit and black tie.

"Hey Dad. I'm not sure the doctors haven't said anything yet." I answered

"How long have you been waiting?" He said seeming extremely calm.

"We've been here an hour but I don't know how long everyone else has." Xion said indicating me and her.

"We've been here for two and half hour,Sir." Demyx said.

"That's outlandish."He walked over to the desk and talked to the woman there.

"Your dad seems very calm for such a situation."Zexion said.

"That's how he works he's calm and assertive."I explained.I looked over to my dad as he walked back over to us and sat down.

"The doctor will be out shortly." My dad said. "How are you two holding up." He turned to Xion and me.

"I'll be ok when I know Roxas is ok." I said looking at my folded hands.

"I'm sure he'll be fine he's strong like you two." He said patting my back in a fatherly way."Xion are you ok?"

Xion sat up from where she was laying, and her eyes held so much emotion hurt, pain,saddness. She nodded and went back to lay down,but Dad pulled her into a huge hug.

"Go ahead you don't have to be afraid." Dad said to her at which she began to cry. She rarely cried anymore and when she did it was like a tiny mouse cry. She cried for a short amount of time then sat up and hugged Dad.

"Thanks,Dad." Xion said with a smile.

"Anytime kiddo."

"I'll be back." Xion got up and went off in the direction of the bathroom.

"So,Sora who are these young men?"

"Well that's Riku." I said pointing him out.

"Hello sir. Nice to meet you." Riku said with a polite nod.

"Same to you." My dad said with a nod in return

"And you two would be?" Dad asked gesturing to Zexion and Demyx.

"Im Zexion,Sir."

"And I'm Demyx."

"And who is this?" Dad said with a curious look toward Axel, who was curled up in an upright fetal position.

"That's my older brother Axel.I'm not exactly sure what happened,but he's blaming himself for it."Riku explained.

"Axel." My dad said in his orderly voice,which made Axel look up at him. "I'm sure whatever happened to Roxas wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. He'll make it through this he was always was a tough kid."

"Sir,I was a clumsy oaf and I'm so very sorry."

"I'm sure it was an accident they happen, but you are forgive."

"T-Thank you ." Axel said putting his feet on the ground.

Dad may have forgiven him,but I knew the truth and I was never going to forgive that red-headed devil.

Xion came back from the bathroom and we all waited for awhile before the doctor showed up.

When he finally came the look on his face showed good nor bad signs. He simply said.

"You can see him now."

* * *

**Well a lot just happened in this story.I hope you enjoyed you didn't tell me why if you did tell me till next time**

**~BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11,This is Going to be Hard

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 11:This is Going to be Hard.**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

We walked into the room the nurse direct us to. Roxas was laying, nonmoving, in the bed. His head bandaged up, and he had an IV hooked into him along with a heart rate machine.

"He has severe head trauma from the impact. He's currently unconscious. We don't know for how long it could be. A few hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years. He may have amnesia upon waking. Really at this point there is a lot of possibilities." The doctor explained.

Dad and the doctor stepped outside to talk. Xion and I were on either side of Roxas holding his hand. Riku put a friendly hand on my shoulder and stood beside me. Axel was as far away from Roxas as possible while still being in the room.

"Are you ok?" Riku whispered in my ear.

I nodded and bit my lip to hold my emotions back.

I had never seen Roxas look so pale. His body was cold. He was almost lifeless.

Nobody said anything for awhile. Dad came into the room and took Riku's spot standing next to me.

"All we can do now is hope."Dad said.

After midnight we all went back to our dorm in Dad's limo. We told Marluxia, Hayne,and Pence about what happened and they gave their 'Sorry' and 'I'm sure he'll be alright' speeches. We all went to bed after some time. I couldn't sleep though I was too worried about Roxas,so I opted with staring at the ceiling for hours till drifting off into a unease sleep.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

All the kids had gone to sleep, and now it was just me and the twins dad in the living room.

What were the odds of me seeing him again.I thought after all this time I would get over him, but deep down I knew I couldn't. Even after everything that happened, he was my first true love even if he didn't know it.

"Thank you for all your hospitality, Mr. Strife" He said with a polite nod at which I rolled my eyes.

"Call me Cloud." I said

"Cloud...I'm sorry."

"I think it's sixteen years too late for an apology, Leon." His name on my tongue felt like an electric shock.

"I know, but my it doesn't make my apology any less sincere."

"Whatever. I rather not talk about this any longer, not with all that went on tonight."

"I guess this isn't the best time to talk about it."

An awkward silence began to grow between us.

"The boys are just like you." I said changing the mood.

"Huh? Oh really? Sora maybe,but I always thought Roxas was like his mom talented, and has no trouble speaking his mind...well that is when he is not hiding his true nature."

"Oh how is Tifa?"

"She..uh...died about four years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." I said looking to the ground.

The awkward silence was coming back.

"Well,It's gotten late." He said looking at the nearby clock.

"Oh,it has." I looked over at the clock as well.

"Do you know where the nearest hotel is?"

"You can stay here."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You won't."

"Ok."

I showed him to my room at the end of the downstairs living quarters hall."This is my room,but you can sleep here."

"Where will you sleep."

"The couch." I said turning to leave.

"Wait."He grabbed my shoulder before I left. His touch sent shivers through my whole body.

"What?" I said turning around.

"This is **your **bed we could share it." At his suggestion I gave him a critical look.

"I don't believe that's a good idea."

"I promise,nothing funny will happen." He put his hands up defensively.

"Fine." I said after contemplating a while.

After getting ready for bed in the bathroom.I walked back into my room seeing him sitting on my bed talking on the phone.

"Send the notice out...ok...have him place an order then." He said to the person he was on the phone sounded like a business call,but at this hour.

I got in on the other side of the bed getting comfortable. I laid down turning my back to him.

"Yeah...ok...A few days hopefully...alright,bye." Leon hung up his phone and got into the bed."Good night,Cloud."

"Night."

I laid there nervous.I kept scooting farther and farther away from him in fear. I was on the edge about to fall off the bed when I was pulled back by a pair of strong arms that wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go!" I shouted and struggled to get loose all to no avail.

"Calm down.I know you're uneasy Cloud, but falling off the bed won't help. I know you're afraid of me but I won't hurt you anymore. I promise,so please go to sleep and don't worry." He whispered in my ear and loosened his grip on me.

"I am not afraid of you anymore.I'm mad as hell at you." I corrected.

"I know and you have every right to be,but please relax."

"Fine." I mumbled.

I got comfortable with him still holding me. His body was warm and comfortable. I felt safe in his arms, though I'd probably never tell him. There in his embrace I felt like I did those days years ago. I felt happy,content,and loved. What was wrong with me?

I began to slip off into a daze till I felt my body completely relax and fall asleep.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

The sun came in through a slit in the curtains. It was official morning had come and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before.

I slowly sat up and looked at the clock that read _7:00_ I decided it was useless to try to get any sleep so I got up and took a shower.

When I finished I put on some black jeans, a white shirt and my black jacket.

After getting dressed I went to Riku's room to wake him up.I entered the room seeing he was already up,but twitching.

"Hey,You're awake." I said.

"Y-Yeah I-I w-w-woke up before m-m-my alarm." Riku stuttered out while twitching.

"I see." I said sitting down beside him and handed him his pillow which he took and squeezed tightly."Remember to breathe slowly."

He took some deep breaths and he stopped twitching. Now he was just trembling.

"Are you ok?" He asked regain the ability to talk normally.

"I guess." I said looking at the ground.

"He'll wake up soon." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so. Well I'm going to wake up Zexion." I said standing up.

"Ok." Riku said heading toward his bathroom.

I walked down the hall to Zexion's room.I didn't think knocking would be a good idea so I just walked in.I grabbed a pillow off the floor preparing for what was to come.

"Zexion wake up." I said rather loudly.

"Huh?" Someone taller than Zexion sat up with coves over their head and said tiredly.

"Demyx?" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah?" He took the covers off his head. "Oh hey Axel." He said kind of loudly and smiling.

"Shhhh! What are you doing in here?"

"I was worried about Roxas and so was Zexion,so he said I could sleep in his bed.I mean he is my boyfriend now."

" get out I have to wake up Zexion." I said with a sigh.

"Oh I can do it?" He said climbing out the bed carefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"Please let me do it."

"Ok,but I'm going to stay right here just in case."

"Yay!"

Demyx walked over to Zexion and shook him gently Zexion's eyes popped open and he stared at the ceiling. I began counting the down till he screamed. "10...9...8...7...6...5-" I stopped as Demyx began to sing.

"_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own_

_Why do you have to leave me?_

_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me._

_Hold on onto me." _It had been over ten seconds and Zexion hadn't screamed. He just stared at Demyx.

"_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and it's okay_

_Ladadadada, it's okay" _Demyx continued and Zexion's eyes returned to a normal state.

"_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_

_When you're gone, I can't breathe_

_And I know you never meant to make me feel this way_

_This can't be happening_

_Now I see , now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and it's okay_

_Ladadadada it's okay_

_Everybody hurts some days _

_It's okay to be afraid _

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and it's okay_

_Ladadadada it's okay_

_Lalalalala it's okay" _Demyx finished smiling. Zexion sat up and hugged him.

"Thanks You Demyx." Zexion said then kissed him at which point I left the room.

I was walking down the hall when I thought maybe I should wake Sora up since Roxas wasn't here to do it.I walked up to his door and knocked.

"Sora."I called from outside of the door.

"What?!" He yelled from inside sounding really upset.

"S-Sorry I just was checking if you were up." I said.

"I am so go the hell away,Jackass!"

At his yelling statement I was taken aback.

"What's with all the yelling?"Riku said coming out of his room.

"I don't know I came to check if Sora was awake and he lashed out at me." I said.

"Sora!" Riku called.

"WHAT!" Sora yelled quite loudly.

"Get out here,now!"

"NO! who made you the fucking boss of me!"

"Sora stop being stubborn and get your ass out here!"

There was a shuffling and the door lock clicked.

"What the hell do you want?" Sora said opening the door slightly.

"Well,one an explanation,and two an apology."

"I don't have to explain myself to you two, and I'm sure as hell not apologizing to him!" Sora pointed at me while yelling.

"Woah,Woah,Woah."Cloud said coming down hall telling us to calm down with his hand movements."What's the problem here?"

Riku and I looked over to Sora who slammed the door. We all stood there looking at the door for a while than Cloud began knocking on the door.

"Sora? Come on. Let's all talk about this." Cloud called. There was no response. "I guess you leave me no choice."

Cloud walked to the top of the stairs. He took one look back at us by the door checking if Sora had come out. He shook his head when he didn't see him then walked down the stairs. Me and Riku looked at each other curiously then back at the steps when we heard footsteps coming up the steps.

"Why are you pushing me?" A man's voice said. Was that Roxas's Dad?

"I wouldn't have to if you would just go up the steps." Cloud said.

They both walked down the hall to us.

"What's going on?" Leon asked.

"Your son is having a tantrum and won't come out of his room." Cloud said.

Leon let out a sigh then knocked on the door.

"Sora." He said sternly.

There was a lot of shuffling then the door clicked and opened.

"Dad." Sora said with a big smile and batting his eyelashes."I didn't know you were here."

"What's your problem this morning?"Leon said.

Sora smile dropped to a frown and he pointed at me.I put my hands up defensively as everyone looked at me.

"I have no idea what I did." I said.

"You know exactly what you did assface!" Sora barked.

"Sora calm down, get dress and we'll talk down stairs after breakfast."Leon said.

"Fine." Sora said closing his door again.

After everyone was dressed we had breakfast which,was unnerving because Sora was sending me dirty looks that almost looked as if he was killing me in his head.

When breakfast was over Zexion,Marluxia,Demyx,Riku,Pence,and Hayner were sent to school earlier so now it was just Cloud,Leon, Sora, and me sitting in the living room.

"So what is the problem you have with Axel,Sora?"Cloud asked.

"He is the reason my brother is currently in a hospital unconscious and may or may not wake up."Sora said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I'm so sorry Sora. More sorry than you'll ever know, but it really was an accident." I said.

"Whatever."Sora said rolling his eyes and looking away from me.

"Axel why don't you tell us what happened last night."Leon said.

"Well after gym class we all took our showers. We got dressed and Roxas said he couldn't find his shoe. We went to the shower area to look, that's when Roxas fell and twisted his ankle. Since he couldn't really walk I was carrying him back to the dorms, he wanted to get back here fast for the surprise he was planning for Sora so I was running. Then I-I tripped and Roxas fell and hurt his head.I'm sorry." I explained.

"It's ok Axel you were only trying to help." Leon said."Sora,Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes,actually." Sora stood up and walk right in front of me. "You,Axel are a horrible liar. If you're going to sit there and lie to our faces you could at least do a better job at it. To be completely honest you have no right to exist. You are nothing but a nuisance. For everyone's sake just drop dead and burn,that way we all could be happy." Sora said in all seriousness Then went back to sit down.

I sat there blankly staring off into space.

"Sora!" Leon yelled.

"Axel?"Cloud said softly.

They all began to bicker,but I didn't hear a word off it.

Maybe Sora was right I didn't deserve to exist. I was nothing just someone who was really there. Who needed me around all I did was cause trouble. I hurt people who I cared about I hurt those who I left. Everyone would probably be a lot happier

I got up grabbed my bag and left out the door ignoring Cloud,who was calling me. I didn't feel like dealing with school so I ran to the back of the gym removing a tile and climbing under the gym floor.

This was where I came when I wanted nothing,but to be left alone.

I sat there in the cramped space thinking about what I'd accomplished which made me think about my purpose of living?Why was I living?

Thinking about this made me tired I fell asleep there under the gym floor thinking about how I should choose Life or...

* * *

"Axel!Wake Up!" A voice was calling me out of my sleep.

I opened my eyes everything being fuzzy at first.I blinked a few times and look over to the where the voice came from. It was Riku.

"What's going on Riku?" I asked tiredly.

Riku was the only other person who knew about my secret hiding place only because I had a tendency to lose track of time down there and I needed someone to fish me out sometimes.

"I should be asking that question. You been gone all morning. What happened?" Riku said.

"Nothing.I just didn't want to go to class."I said looking away from him.

"Axel,I know you're not telling me something,but I'm not going to pry besides you have to get to class."

"What period are we in?"

"Seventh."

"I've been down here half the day?!"

" Apparently. Come on let's go." Riku said helping me out my hermit hole. We walked out of the gym.

"Are you going to be good to go to class alone?" Riku asked as we reached the middle of campus.

"Yes,Riku I'm not a preschooler I'm pretty sure I can walk to art by myself." I said with fake offence.

"Whatever.I'm taking Sora to see Roxas Since we have study hall."

"Ok,Bye!" I threw my bag over my shoulder as I ran towards the Arts building not wanting to be late.

I got there with a few minutes to spare till the bell range. I took a seat next to Demyx.

"Hey,Dem." I said sitting.

"Oh, Hey. Where have you been?" He said with a smile.

"Y'Know here,there,everywhere." I kept thing vague. He gave a slow nod of curiosity.

"Hey,Girls."I said to Xion,Namine,Kari who were sitting on the other side of Demyx.

Kairi looked at me up and down with disgust and turned away. Xion looked down at the table and Namine gave me a sad smile then looked at the table too.

"Did I do something to upset you three, If so I'm sorry." I said.

"Well duh,You put Roxas in a coma you jerk." Kairi said glaring at me.

"It was an accident though."I said

"How is throwing someone to the ground an accident!?"She stood up and shouted which attracted some attention.

"I didn't throw him!" I shouted back.

"Yeah,righ. Liar!"

"If Axel says it was an accident then it was an accident!"Demyx said backing me up.

"Demyx don't take his side he's a dirty liar!" Kairi said

"Kari,I think Demyx's is right. I don't think Axel would hurt Roxas on purpose." Xion said.

"You,too He's your brother stick up for him!"

"I am. I know my brother wouldn't choose someone who would hurt him as a friend."

"I-I agree." Namine said shyly.

"You all are traders!" Kairi said as she stomped off taking a seat on the other side of the room.

"Thanks for believing me guys."

"We know you wouldn't hurt Roxas. Kairi will believe whatever Sora says." Namine said.

"Except the fact he doesn't like her."Xion added.

"Oh. Sora told you guys I threw Roxas." I said looking to the ground.

"He's pretty upset I figured he was exaggerating." Xion said.

_Ring!_

Class started but I didn't really pay attention.

I had made two enemies all in one day. Was I really that bothersome that people could hate as soon as I screwed up? Why did Sora hate me so much,but Xion believed me and even stood up for me? Did I do something else to upset him? So many thoughts,but no relief.

_Ring!_

Class was over? Had I really been in that deep of thought not to notice.

"Dem,will you and Zex come with me to see Roxas?" I said as he packed up his stuff.

"Sure,I'll text him to meet us at the gate and we can take a taxi."

"Cool."

We started walking to the gate. Maybe going to see Roxas would make me feel better. Who knows maybe Roxas was already awake. Oh how I hoped that would be the case.

We got to the gate and Zexion was there waiting with a taxi.

Demyx and Zexion did their kissy-smoochy-huggy stuff,which only add to my nervous nausea. We got in the taxi and it was about five-minute drive to the hospital where Roxas was.

The whole the drive there I was thinking what I'd say to Rox if he was awake.

_Sorry. _No, apologizing first thing sounds bad.

_Hi. _Well duh,I'd say that, but then what.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

**So yeah there is chapter 11 hope you liked it if you did tell me why if you didn't please tell me why. If there are missing word I'm sorry my computer is acting weird and the words are vanishing. **

**R/C**

**Lostdesitny21:Thanks for the wonderful comments, and help with the story. Your SPANTASTICAL!**

**Nami1415:Thanks for your comments They make me happy and to know your enjoying the story. Your SUPERTASTICAL!**

**To All my Reader:Thanks for reading. You all WONDERPERFTASTIC!**

**Well till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12,I Really Like You

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 12:I Really Like You**

* * *

**Axel's POV**

When we got to the hospital we asked the woman at the desk If we could see Roxas. She told us he'd been moved to the stationary ward on the second floor.

If he was in the stationary ward that meant there was still hope for him.

When we got to the room the nurse was leaving it.

She had long brown hair that was braided with a large pink bow to match her pink nurses outfit.

"Oh. Are you his friends?"She asked. We all nodded. "Oh,Good.I'm Aerith his regular nurse. His vitals are great,but he's still in a coma.I'm sorry.""How is he?" Demyx asked her.

"Thank you." Zexion said as she walked away.

We walked into the room quietly. I saw Roxas laying on the bed where the sunlight from the window hit his face.

"Hello,Gentlemen."

We turned around quickly in alert to see it was only Leon.

" Oh. Hello,Sir."Zexion said.

"Please you can call me Leon."

"Yes,Sir-I mean Leon." Zexion stuttered I thought my brother was too proper sometimes.

"So,you've come to see Roxas."

"We wanted to see if he was any better." Demyx said.

"You three must really care about him."

"Well,yeah he's our friend." I said.

"Hmm...Well I'm going to go get some coffee." He said over his shoulder as he left.

"He's so scary." Demyx said after he was gone.

"I guess,but I think he's really nice on the inside." I said turning back to Roxas.

I sat in a chair next to the bed and grabbed one of his hands.

I couldn't even think all I could hear in my head was Sora's words.

_You have no right to exist._

_You are nothing but a nuisance to society._

_Just drop dead and burn,that way we all could be happy._

I felt so horrible.I could feel my stomach churning with guilt. It felt like someone was taking a metal pipe and pushing it against my abdomen and twisting it, it was uncomfortable and painful experience.

"I'm sorry Roxas. If you can hear me know I'm sorry. Please wake up Roxas. Please..." I squeezed his hand." For me Roxas."

"Axel. It's ok."Demyx put his hand on my shoulder calming me down.

"Roxas."I whispered as I squeezed his hand one more time.

Before I let go I felt him squeeze my hand back.

"Roxas?" I looked over to Demyx. "He just squeezed my hand."

"That happens in comas, people tend to have small body reactions,like twitches,kicks and the contraction of hands and feet." Zexion explained.

"Zexion,Do me a favor and shut the fuck up." I said as I turned back to Roxas. "Roxas...Can you hear me?"

I waited for a while but got nothing in response.

"Come on let's head back to school,guys." Demyx said.

I gave in and started towards the door.

"Axel."

Was that Roxas voice?

"Did you hear that." I asked Demyx.

"Hear what?"

"Shh!Roxas I'm right here." I said taken hold of his hand once more.

"Axel." Roxas whispered again.

"That! Did you hear that!?"

"Y-Yes we need to get Aerith." Zexion ran into the hall calling for a her

"What's going on." Aerith asked coming in.

"He's waking up." I said with a smile. Roxas was waking up.

* * *

**Sora'sPOV.**

Currently me and Riku were walking to the front gate after being called out of robotics class. They didn't tell us why, all we knew was that we had to go to the front gate immediately.

When we got there my dad was there with his limo.

"What's going on Dad?"

"Come on we've got to get to the hospital." He said getting in the car and motioning us to follow.

We did so and as soon as the door shut we were zooming off.

"What's going on? Is Roxas ok?" I asked

"Yes,he woke up."

"Really!When?" I shouted excitedly.

"Not long ago. Zexion,Demyx,and Axel came to see him and after I left to get coffee He woke up."

"Axel?" I said as my smile turned to a scowl.

"Yes._Axel_.I think you owe him an apology and a thank you."

"Apology for what?Telling the truth?No fucking way."

"Sora you were out of line."

"What exactly happened might I ask."Riku interjected.

"Sora." Dad said in that 'You better say something.' tone

"I..I might have...maybe...kinda,sorta...told Axel to drop dead." I said nervously.

Riku seemed very attached to Axel I mean they were brothers. I didn't want him to beat me if I thought about it I'd really rather he beat me up then be mad at me.

"What?!" Riku said wide-eyed.

"Actually I believe his exact words were 'You don't deserve to exist. Drop dead and burn,so we all can be happy.' or something along those lines." Dad added.

"Who's side are you on!" I pleaded.

"The side of justice."Dad said heroically.I gave him a board stare.

"Sora you can't just say things like that. Especially to Axel. He takes them very seriously to heart." Riku said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I-I'm sorry."I said shyly.

"Don't tell me tell Axel, and mean it." He said with a stare that made me feel like shit.

For the rest of the ride I looked down at my hands playing with the hem of my shirt. Riku was staring out the window with a rather upset look,and Dad was taking a business call.

When we got to the hospital I went straight for the second floor. I ran to Roxas's room without stopping even when Dad told me to slow down.I opened the door to the room, and flung myself at Roxas hugging him with all my power.

"Roxas ,I'm so happy you're awake. Don't ever scare me like that again." I said

"Sora,there's something you should know..." Demyx trailed.

"Not now I'm just so happy Roxas is awake."I continued hugging Roxas and smiling.

"But Sor-"Zexion started.

"Not now" I let go of Roxas,and sent Zexion a death glare. I then turned back to Roxas. "How are you feeling?Does your head hurt?"

"Uh...It hurts a little,but I'm ok...Can I ask you a question?" Roxas said.

" Anything."

"Who the hell are you?"

"What?" I said confused.

"What we were trying to tell you is Roxas has amnesia." Axel said.

"He...He doesn't remember me."

"I'm sorry Sora. He only remembered his name and Axel" Dad said as he and Riku finally came in the room.

I felt my body go limp. Roxas didn't remember me. Was I really that unimportant to him? Did Axel hold that _much_ seniority over me? Would I forever be nothing,but a forgotten memory?I felt my knees buckle.

"No." I uttered."NO!"

"Sora calm down." Riku said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No no no no! I WON'T HAVE IT NOO!" I screamed losing my free will completely.

"Sora." Dad said.

I fell to my knees with my head in my palms as I felt water form in my eyes.

"Is anyone going to fill me in on who the spaz on the floor is?" I heard Roxas say.

"That _spaz _is your brother." Dad said.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I had been at the hospital with Roxas for a few hours now.

Leon had taken Sora and Riku back to the dorm. Sora had seemed very upset. Zexion and Demyx were snuggled up on a couch in the room asleep. They really were a cute couple. Namine and Xion were currently on their way to the hospital,but were stopping to get a card and other stuff for Roxas.

I was sitting in a chair next to Roxas's bed talking to him. The doctor said Roxas should stay awake for a few hour anyway.

"Let's go over it one more time." I said

"Okay." Roxas said nodding.

"The man in the suit is...?"

"My Dad,Leon."

"The one with silver hair is...?"

"Riku. Your second youngest brother who PMS's like a bitch."

"Yep,The one with gravity defying blond hair is...?"

"Demyx the hyper active fish." He said with a smile. I gave a nod and chuckled.

"The one with the blue hair is...?"

"Zexion. Your youngest brother who wants to get into Demyx's pants." I laugh almost feeling bad for doing this,but not bad enough to stop.

"Great job. one with brown spiky hair is...?"

"...My twin brother...Sora..." Roxas had a sad look on his face and was twisting his covers in between his hands.

"What's wrong Rox."

"Nothing...I just have a feeling Sora is mad at me ,but I don't know."

"He was probably just upset you have amnesia."

"Maybe,but it felt like something deeper than that."

"Well don't stress over it."

"Let's do the next one."

"Hmm...I think we did them all."

"What about you?"

"Ok...Who am I?"I said giving him a gentle smile.

"Your Axel my best friend." He said cheerfully,which made me feel like the luckiest person in the world.

"One hundred percent correct."

_knock,knock_

"Come in." I called at the knock that came at the door.

"Roxas?" Namine said entering the room.

"Who are you?" Roxas said looking at the girl.

"I guess it's true you don't remember anything." Xion said coming in behind her.

"Sorry."Roxas said.

"It's not your fault. Besides I'm just glad you're awake. It will all come back to you soon." Namine said smiling as she set the flowers she was holding on the nightstand next Roxas.

"I like that your all being nice to me,but have no clue who you are. Axel is helping me learn everyone's name." He turned to me with a fond smile.

"Roxas,this is Namine." I said pointing to her.

"Hi,Namine." Roxas said with a nod to the girl.

"Do you remember _who_ I am."

"I don't follow." He said confused.

"Who I am _to_ you."

By now even I was confused by what she meant.

"My friend?" Roxas shrugged.

"Well yes,but we are _really_ good friends."

"I give." Roxas said slapping his hands down on the bed in defeat.

"I'm your girlfriend."

I had no idea they were back together. When did this happen?

"Ohh...WHAT!? I have a _girl_friend?" Roxas said shocked.

" You don't sound too happy about it."Namine pouted.

"No, It's not that it's just I thought..."

"What?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's fine.I'm glad you're my girlfriend, you are nice and very pretty."

She blushed as she looked at Xion " Why are you over there? He is your brother" Namine said pushing Xion away from the doorway she'd been glued to and over to Roxas.

"Brother?Wait I have an older sister?"

"Actually little sister."Xion said shyly as she set the stuffed penguin she was clutching next to Roxas..

"Really?That's awesome! You're so cute." Roxas said

"Am not!" Xion barked then covered her mouth and blush.

"Kitty got claws._Meow_." Roxas said clawing the air with his opened his arms wide and held them out."Well are you going to hug me or look at me like I'm fucking stupid?"

Xion jumped into his arms and held him tight ,and he did the same to her.

"You are stupid,stupid." She said still hugging him.

We all spent an hour talking and laughing till the girls left.I woke up Demyx and Zexion and sent them on their way as well.

"Axel,aren't you going with them?" Roxas asked.

I was planning to stay with Roxas for the night since He was allowed to go home tomorrow morning.

"Leon will be back in the morning to bring you to the dorm."

"Huh?"

"Me,you, and everyone else go to Twilight Town Bordering Academy."

"Sounds _fancy._" He said wiggling his fingers. I laughed and smiled at him for a while.

I always knew Roxas was a fun person,but he seemed more reclusive before all this shit happened. Now he seemed kind of relieved without worry.I liked this Roxas. He smiled bigger and laughed more.

"Earth to Axel. What are you thinking about." Roxas said knocking on my forehead and quirking his head to the side.

"Oh nothing...Hey Roxas when you get your memories back promise me...promise you'll still be happy."

"Huh?Am I not usually happy?"

"No,It's just you seem happier right now."

"Oh,Well I can try." He said with a goofy grin.

Aerith knocked on the door before coming in with a tray of food for Roxas.

"Hello. How are you doing?"

"I'm great." Roxas said cheerfully.

"I'm glad to hear that. You look very happy. Has your boyfriend help you remember anything?" She smiled setting the tray on Roxas thighs.

"Boyfriend!?" Roxas shouted.

"Oh my,I'm sorry I just assumed..." She looked at me then folded her hands looking at the ground.

"It's ok." I said my face heating from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry.I'll be going now." She scurried out of the room head down the whole way.

Roxas's face was bright red as he stared at the food on his tray.

"Roxas are you ok?"I asked touching his hand,which he instantly pulled it back.

"Yep. Uh-Uh. Great. Perfect. Fantastic. Wonderful. Awesome. Perfectly fine. Peachy keen. Fantastico."He rambled as his face grew a darker red.

His reaction kind of confused me,but I didn't want to pry.

"Ok...anyway you should eat you haven't eaten in a long while."

"What is this anyway?" He looked at his food with disgust.

"That's is a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup."

"It looks greasy and disgusting."

"Oh that's right your not use to this kind of food."

"Huh?"

"Hold on I'll be right back." I got up and walked out the room.

I pulled my phone out and called Leon since he gave me his number in case something happened.

"Hello." Leon said through the phone.

"Hey, sorry to bother you,but has Roxas ever eaten grilled cheese or tomato soup?" I questioned.

"No,He doesn't like grilled sandwiches,but try to get him to eat it. Has he remembered anything?"

"No.I've been trying to jog his memory,but nothing yet."

"I'm sure it will come back to him. Axel I know you're upset over what happened this morning, and I'm sorry for what Sora said."

"...Oh,Well..." I had no real idea of what to say.

"Axel...Just think about what you do before you do anything. You have a lot people who care about you."He said after a while.

I knew exactly what he was getting at,and it made me mad for some reason.

"I know." I said half-heartily

"Will you need ride back to the dorm tonight?"

"No. I'll stay here with Roxas tonight."

"Are you sure?What about school?"

"Oh don't worry I'll take care of it."

"Okay If that's what you want.I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye."

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked into the room.

Roxas was on staring at the food as if it was a great evil that had to be defeated.

"You know it won't kill you,right?"

"Shut up,I just don't like the way it looks."

"Only children eat with their eyes, try some."

"I rather not."

"Oh come on just a bite." I said raising a spoonful of the soup to his mouth.

"Fine." he said taking the spoon into his mouth.

"How is it?"

"It's pretty good."He smiled.

He ate the rest on his own. When he was done it was about _10:30_ and Roxas was looking tired.

Aerith came in and took the tray.

"Will you be staying with him?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Then I'll get you a blanket."

"Thank you."

She nodded and scurried off yet again.

"Are you tired Rox?"

"mmhmm." He hummed as his eyelids drooped and he swayed side to side.

"lay down then." I laughed.

"O-kay." He sang tiredly and laid down.

I pulled the covers over him and smiled.

"Goodnight Roxas."

"Axel." He hummed.

"Yes?"

"I really like you." He whispered so quietly I barely heard him.

I was taken back by his sleepy statement,but maybe he didn't mean to say it and it just slipped out by accident.I had no clue what to think at that point.

"Go to sleep,Rox." I said running my fingers through his golden locks.

He snuggled up under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

I went to the couch and laid down.

I figured either he meant to say it or it was a slip up,Roxas did like me. Probably more than just a friend. With this thought I drifted off into a happy peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 12. If you liked it tell me why if not tell me why. Anyway till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13,Invisbility

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**CHAPTER 13:Invisibility**

* * *

**Axel's POV**

The next morning Leon came early to pick up Roxas and me. Roxas had to use crutches to get around because of his sprained ankle.

When we got to the dorm mostly everyone was asleep except Cloud,Hayner,and Marluxia.

We laid Roxas on the couch in the living room. Thinking it was too risky getting him up stairs with the crutches.

"How are you Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"I'm ok,I guess. You're Cloud right?" Roxas said.

"Yes.I'm the dorm leader of Keyblade house."

"That's what this dorm is called, Keyblade house?"Cloud gave a curt nod as his answer."So who are you two?" Roxas said pointing to Hayner and Marluxia.

"I'd be Marluxia."

"Oh so you're the one who's a ruthless flirt." I gave a chuckle at Roxas's statement.

"Axel..."Marluxia said crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow at me.

"What? I didn't lie." I shrugged

"Well,I'm Hayner. No matter what Axel's said about me it's all lies." Hayner interjected.

"So you don't have a creepy shrine to a girl name Olette?" Roxas quirked his head to the side. I burst into laughter with no warning.

"Axel I told you to stay out of my room!" Hayner said clenching his fist at his sides.

"I didn't go in your room...I sent Demyx in with a camera." I corrected slyly.

"I'm going to pound you into the ground till you bleed then have rabid dogs eat your remains." Hayner threatened before stomping off to his room and slamming his door.

Roxas had a look of fear in his face.

"Don't worry about him. He's all talk no game." I said.

Roxas gave a slow nod then smiled widely.

"Um... is my brother awake?"Roxas said to Leon.

"I don't know, but I can check. Why do you need him?" Leon said.

"I don't know. Something in me is telling me to talk to him...And I don't want him to hate Roxas just because I'm in his body."

"You are Roxas."

"Yeah I guess,but I won't be the real Roxas till I remember everything."

"Your memories don't make you who you are Roxas. Your heart does. Besides this is the first time in long time that I've seen you be yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Sora said coming into the room. "This isn't our Roxas. Roxas has been gone since the day we got to this school."

"Sora,The real Roxas has been hidden away for so long now, and I've missed him. That shine in his eyes, the smile he has it reminds me so much of your mother." Leon said with a fond smile.

"Dad I spent my whole life with Roxas and he's never acted like this. He's never been so...so-"

"Happy."Leon turned to Sora."You've never noticed before because...I'm not saying it's your fault it's just how things went,son."

"You're saying the real Roxas has been hidden because of _me_?He hasn't been happy because of _me_?"

"No, It's just Roxas was so happy till you guys turned ten. He became more reclusive and almost unreachable emotionally. Then that summer when you went to soccer camp and Roxas stayed home. He was so happy,though he missed you of course. He smiled more and went out with his friends more. I just think-I think Roxas feels pressure from you to be better because you have to admit. You've always been more favored than him. I think he rather be _Roxas_ and not 'Roxas, Sora's twin brother'." Leon explained.

"Fine.I get it." Sora said getting up and walking towards the steps

"Sora!"Roxas called.

"What!?"Sora snapped.

"I love you. Alot." Roxas said shyly.

Sora didn't say a word he just ran up the stairs with a faint sound of crying.

Roxas stared at the steps for awhile then began to cry himself.

I knelt down and hugged him instantly never wanting to see him cry.

"It's okay Roxas." I said rubbing his back. His crying got heavier.

"I want to be invisible."Were the only words he could manage out through his sobs.

* * *

Sora's POV

I ran up to my room feeling like shit.

All these years I'd been the one who changed my brother. I made him feel worthless to point he rather just hide away than anything. Now he was being himself and it was Axel who made him feel safe enough to do it.

I closed and locked my door then started pulling everything out of my dresser drawer till I found it.

No wonder Roxas didn't remember me. I was the one holding him back. The one in his way.

I felt worthless now, and it was only part of what I deserved.

I'd spent my life always talking about how Roxas was the perfect brother. Then what was I? I was a horrible brother I never cared to ask Roxas why he didn't get out and talk to people more. I never cared I figured it was Roxas being Roxas.I was like a self-centered bitch.

When I finally found what I was looking for I went into the bathroom and locked that door too. I sat on the edge of the tub staring at the blue cloth that it was wrapped in.I thought back to the last time I'd seen it.

* * *

Sora's POV two years ago

I heard crying from my room and figured it was Xion still upset that her boyfriend dumped her. The cry wasn't her's though, so I went to check it out.

I walked down the hall towards the bathroom where the crying was coming from. When I was close enough I knew exactly who was.

I knocked on the door and yelled "Roxas! Come out now!You promised!"

I knew what he was doing,and he'd promised me just three days ago that he wouldn't do it again,or I would tell Dad.

I heard shuffling then the door lock click. The door open all the way and I saw Roxas red face, puffy eyes and his hands by his sides. One hand holding a knife.

"I didn't" He simply said.

"Let me see." I ordered.

He held out his right arm and rolled up the sleeve of his jacket. There where no fresh cuts only those from earlier in the week.

"Why do you have the knife,Roxas?You promised no more." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't do it though." He said eyes never leaving the floor.

"If I didn't stop you, would you have done it?"

"I don't know.I was going to,but I didn't want you upset with me,so...I was just thinking."

"No,Roxas It's not okay! I can't just stand by and let you do this. Weather you are doing it or thinking about it. It's not right!"

"I'm sorry don't tell Dad,though. I won't do it ever again. I promise. I really do." He finally looked at me eyes begging.

"How do I know? How do I know you won't ever do something like this ever again?" I shook my head as if it would give an answer to this problem.

"Wait." He said running down the hall to his room.

He was in there for a while before running back with something ocean blue in his hands. When he got back he held it out and I realized what it was. It was the blanket our mom made for us before we were born. It had our names stitched in the bottom corners and Mom and Dad's in the top ones. I thought it got lost a long time ago.

"Roxas.T-This-"

"Hold it out so I can put the knife in it."

"Why?...We can't do this! Not with this."

"We have too it's the only way to make sure it won't happen again."

"Your right."

I straightened it out and put the knife in the blanket gently.

"We cast away the evils that lay upon this object of obsession. No longer will it be a burden on us. We offer it away to the lost soul of blood. In hopes you shall curse it so that we shall never have the weight it lay upon us again." We both chanted. Then Roxas wrapped the knife in the blanket.

"Here." He handed it back to me.

"Why me?"

"Because I know you'll never use it against yourself like me even if the spell didn't work."

"Ok." I took it and since that day I've made sure it was safe. I figured the spell had work since Roxas never cut himself again. Though at times when I was upset it beckoned me. Almost calling me I never once answered though.

* * *

Sora's POV

Here I was just like Roxas had been that day. Thinking about it.

Why hadn't I notice then? I never bother asking why he felt the need to do it. All I did was tell him he was a horrible person for it, and that I was going to tell on him. I really was one hell of a shitty brother.

I took the blanket and unwrapped it. The knife gleamed in the light. It was calling to me again in those weird hushed voices. Telling me to do it, that the pain would make everything better

I grabbed the handle,and slowly brought it to my eye level. I twisted it back and forth. Watching the silver gleam it gave off when the light hit it.I held my right wrist out and look at it.

My mind was battling itself. I want to.I didn't want to. I should. I shouldn't. I could. I couldn't.

I decided to stop thinking. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Then I felt it.

The sting the knife brought over my wrist.I felt tears run down my face. The physical pain was like a distraction to mental pain.

I hurt my brother.

The person I claimed to love.

I was so self-centered.

Uncaring.

Selfish.

I hated myself.

When I opened my eyes. I looked at my wrist to find five slashes across my wrist going up my arm. They look deep,but not serious.

I grabbed some toilet paper and held it on my wrist for a while. I wiped off the knife then wrapped it up again. I placed it in the medicine cupboard. Then I splashed cold water on my face to get rid of my red puffy eyes.

I exited the bathroom and went through one of the many boxes in my room. I found two black wrist bands and placed over my cut wrist. I grabbed my black hoodie and put it on as well.

I got my bag and left the dormitory ten minutes before class avoiding everyone on my way.

I really didn't want to be bothered.I wished I was invisible.

* * *

Axel's POV

Though I wanted to stay with Roxas instead of going to school. Cloud made me. I'd barely paid attention to morning class and spent most of it secretly texting Roxas.

When lunch came around I asked Demyx to cover for me in Art class I was planning on skipping class to check on Roxas.

After another boring reading class I took off for the dorm.

I entered the front door quietly so Cloud wouldn't catch me. I looked in the living room surprised not to see Roxas. I heard Cloud and Leon in the kitchen though.

I went up the steps quietly so I wouldn't draw attention to myself.I ran down the hall to Roxas's room and opened the door slowly,so I wouldn't wake him up if he was sleeping.

I peaked my head in the room to see Roxas on the bed fiddling with his phone.

"That's amazing you should confess." Someone in the room said. The voice was familiar,but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't know." Roxas said.

"Well think about it. I have to get to class see you later. Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

I quickly ran to my room and hid behind the door. I peeked out to see who came to see Roxas. It was Xion. I knew-I knew that voice.

After I heard her go down the steps I went back to Roxas's room. This time walking all the way in.

"Hey,Axel!" Roxas said with a wide smile when he saw me.

"Hey,Roxas. How are you feeling?" I asked dropping my bag by the door.

"I'm pretty good."

"I'm glad to hear it. I saw Xion on my way up."

"Yeah. She came by to see me. So did Namine,A girl named Kari,and a very hyper girl Ku-Ku."

"You've been popular today. Huh?"

"Yeah...come here." He said patting the empty space on the bed beside him.

I took off my shoes and laid down beside him.

"I'm glad you came to see me too." Roxas said smiling at me.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you did you,Blondie?"

"Don't call me Blondie. Clown-hair."Roxas said poking my hair.

"Clown-hair?Well that's a new creative Blondie."

"Shouldn't you be in Art class study hall is next period." Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Roxas!Oh My God! You remember your class schedule!" I said sitting up and bouncing around out of excitement.

"Shit!" I heard Roxas say in a quiet whisper almost sounding like he gave away something.

"Roxas...?" I said looking at him questionably.

"Huh?" He said with a nervous smile.

"Isn't this wonderful?You're getting your memory back."

"Uh..Yeah,but didn't you tell me our schedule?" He had a hopeful look on his face.

"No.I didn't."

"Oh..."His expression fell.

"Roxas,what aren't you telling me?" I said crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow

"You caught me.I've had my memory back for...awhile."

"How long?"

He mumbled something that for the life of me I couldn't translate.

"You must have a momentarily forgotten how to speak, because I didn't get any of that." I said.

"This morning!" He said defeatedly.

"This Morning!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it happened when everything went to shit and I couldn't find the right time to tell anyone. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Who eles knows?"

"Only you,and Xion."

"So when are you going tell everyone?"

"Dinner. I guess."

"Well what about you and Sora have you talked to him?"

"No.I tried texting him to come see me,but he wouldn't reply to me."

"I have an idea." I said pulling out my phone.

"What?"

"Let the Ax man handle this one."

"Are you aware that, that name makes you sound like a stupid lumberjack."

I rolled my eyes and began texting Riku.

_Bring Sora 2 C Rox ASAP_

"There he should be here soon."

"Thank you. Ax man" Roxas said hugging me. I was taken aback at first,but hugged him back.

"Your welcome,Blondie."

* * *

**Wow I took forever. Sorry. Hope you liked chap 13 If so tell me why if not tell me why. Till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14, I Hate You

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 14:I Hate You**

* * *

**Sora's POV.**

The bell had rung and it was time for study hall. My plan was to hide in my room till my next class. My head felt like a marching band had gone through it.

I was gathering my things up when I felt someone walk up behind me. I didn't acknowledge them though. I got my bag and started for the dorm. The person was behind me following me to the dorm. I figured it was Riku, but I was in no mood to talk to him.

When I reached mid campus. He grabbed my wrist.

My 'injured' one.

I let out a yelp of pain,and was turned around to meet narrowed forest green eyes and flowing silver locks.

"What the hell! Let go of me!" I shouted,while trying to free my wrist in a panic.

He glared at me for a moment before pushing the sleeve of my hoodie up slightly,but not revealing anything. Never taking his eyes off mine.

"STOP!" I shouted in a panic.

"Why?" He said dryly.

I turned my gaze away from his.

I felt him stare at me before throwing my wrist down to my side. I looked at him in confusion.

"Sora...Why?" He said softly almost sounding...upset.

"Why what?" I spat back.

"You know what! Don't play dumb!" He yelled angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Nor do I care." I turned away to continue on my way.

"Oh really." He let out a wry chuckle. "Then what's this?"

I turned around to see him holding his hand out. The same one he grabbed my wrist with was covered in blood.

I looked down at my hand to see a steady flow of blood running down my hand, to my fingers, and on the ground into a small puddle.

"I..I.." I was at a loss for words.

My head felt like it was spinning.I felt dizzy and everything was fuzzy around the edges. I suddenly felt myself fall to the ground.

"Sora...Sora." I heard Riku say as he knelt before me,though it sounded like I had cotton in my ears.

I saw piercing green eyes and flowing silver. Then it was all black.

* * *

Roxas's POV

Me and Axel were on my bed talking about weekend plans. If I could get into a brace tomorrow I could leave the crutches behind.

There came a loud, somewhat angry ,bang against my door.

"What was that?"I asked.

"I have no clue. I'll go check it out."Axel said standing and walking over and out the door.

Seconds later Axel raced back in my room,with a shocked scared look.

"Roxas. It's Sora." He said slowly.

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know he's passed out. Come on." He said picking me up forgetting the crutches in a hurry.

He carried me to Sora's room bridal style. When we got there, seconds later, he was on the bed passed out. Riku standing next to the bed.

"What happened?" I demand from Riku.

"He passed out on the way here." He answered worriedly. I got the sense he wasn't telling me something.

"Why?" I said in the same demanding tone.

"It's-It's not my place to say." He said

"Riku, we have no time for fucking chivalry. Now what the fuck happened?" Avel said.

I looked at Sora examining his body. I spotted it. A red stain,growing,by his wrist.

"Axel put me down on the bed." I commanded as Axel would do so.

"What are yo-"

"Get out" I ordered.

"But Rox-"

"OUT!" I shouted.

They both left with their tails between their legs closing the door behind them.

I grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled back his hoodie sleeve. I found five slashes. Deep ones.

I couldn't heal major wounds like Sora,but I could handle this. I concentrated hard while hovering my hands over his wrist.I waited,but nothing happened.

I decided to take the easy way out. I brought his wrist to my mouth and licked each slash tenderly. They sealed off instantly. I then tried to heal him again to bring the blood flow to a normal.I took his pulse to check. This time it had worked. His heat rate,which was low,was now at normal.

I was relieved,but a flow of emotions rolled through me.

_Concentrate on the most powerful emotion._

Most were minimal,though one was quite clear.

Anger.

I was angry. How could Sora do such a thing?I remember how it was two years ago when it was me. I felt horrible and Sora made it clear to me what I was doing was horrible. Now he was nothing,but a huge hypocrite. I quit my 'hobby' only to have him pick it up. I may have sounded stupid or crazy,but I was jealous to some extent. Why had Sora not gotten the effects of our spell why was I cursed to crave the one thing I couldn't have, while Sora had no problem nearly killing himself with it. It was crazy,but that didn't stop my jealousy and anger from growing.

"Axel!" I shouted.

He came in with in seconds.

"Yes?"

"My room now." I said.

"Yes. Your majesty."

He picked me up and we exited the room. We passed Riku in the hall.

"Stop." I ordered Axel as we crossed Riku,which he did.

"He'll wake up soon. When he does tell him...tell him to just stay the hell away from me." I said.

"Roxas Wha-"Riku started.

"Go!" I ordered and Axel continued on my room.

He set me on my bed. Then started gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh.I figured you'd be tired and want to be left alone."

"No. Will you stay awhile longer?" I pleaded.

"Sure." Axel climbed back in the bed and I turned my face into his chest and began to cry.

* * *

Axel's POV

After Roxas had cried for a while he fell asleep.I stayed with him till the bell rang. When I got up to move I was cautious not to wake him up.

I gathered my things and went across the hall to Sora's room, to see if Riku was ready to go.

Upon entering the room I saw Sora was in a different position on the bed and Riku was crawling off of the bed. He put his index finger over his lips when he saw

When he came out we began walking towards the gym.

"Did he wake up?" I asked referring to Sora.

"Yeah..." Riku said regretfully.

"What happened?"

"He seemed ok. Whatever Roxas did work. I asked him what happened and he just refused to answer me. I told him what Roxas said and he cried himself to sleep."

"Hm? Rox did the same thing.I wonder what made him want Sora not to bother him?" I thought aloud.

Riku looked to the ground not saying anything. The look on his face told me he knew something and wasn't telling me.

"Oh brother of mine,You wouldn't happen to know why? Because if you _did_ and weren't telling me there would be consequences ya' know." I warned.

"Like what?" He looked at me skeptically.

"That's for me to know, and for you to endure."

"Whatever." He waved me off.

"Oh come on tell me."

"I have nothing to tell,Axel. And even if did I wouldn't tell you." He said pushing the door open to the locker room as we reached it.

" Fine. Be that way,but I will find out."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah." He said shaking his head and walking deeper into the locker room.

* * *

Roxas's POV

I woke up alone with wet eyes.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I figured Axel went to class. Looking over at my clock I saw there was fifteen minutes left in the school day. I let out a sigh and slouched against my headboard preparing for the next boring fifteen minutes or so till Axel got back.

I hadn't forgot about my anger towards my brother. I was simply repressing it to the back of my mind.

I was one to get angry,but push it back into my mind and let it dwindle with the rest of my feelings till I needed it once again.

I was still in the midst of waking when a knock came at my door a small one.

"Come in." I said loud enough to get through the door.

In walked the one person I was in no mood at all to see let alone talk to.

"Did Riku not give you my message?" I said bitterly.

"He did." Sora answered simply.

"Then you should already know I don't want to see you,so please leave." I said pointing toward the door and turning away from him.

I heard the door shut softly.

I let a breath I didn't even know I was holding then lowered my hand. I turned back to face the door only to be pushed down on my back with Sora on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I shouted flaring my arms and uninjured leg.

"Not until you listen to me." Sora said holding my arms above my head and my leg down with his knee.

"What do you want?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, Rox. I really am." He said looking at me with pleading saddened eyes.

"I won't take any of your half ass apologies this time! I'm tired of **them** and **you**. I'm sick and tired of you thinking just because you're the better twin you can just say sorry and make everything better!"

"Roxas that's not true. You know it's not."

"I'm done with you Sora! Done." I said with finality

"You don't mean that. I know you don't." He had tears building in his eyes, but I didn't care.

"I do mean it every word. I don't want you to be around me anymore. I don't want to see your face or hear your voice."

"No."

"Yes, Sora." I said sternly.

"No!" He shouted.

I opened my mouth to yell back at him only to have him stick his tongue in my mouth. His muscle going over my cavern in my mouth.

I lost my train of thought. All anger momentarily leaving me to be replaced with pleasure. He removed his hands from my hands so he could move one hand to caress my right hip under my shirt, and then the other hand move down to rub my inner thigh.

I let a moan escape my mouth and at that I got my mind back.

I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but after laying in bed all day I wasn't as strong he was.

I pushed my head down in the pillow to get away from his tongue only to have him move the hand that was on my hip to the back of my head to have his tongue go deeper into my mouth.

I had enough I gather all concentration, and with a red bolt from my hand I pushed him off of me and all the way across the room.

"What the hell Sora?!" I shouted at him.

"Why did you do that, Roxas. Why!?" He yelled standing up.

"Because Sora!" I yelled back.

"Because fucking what?!"

"Because I had to!"

"No you didn't! You broke our promise!"

"I broke our promise?! You broke our promise!"

"I said SORRY!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING HALF-ASS APOLOGIES!" I yelled.

"It was a real apology. I am sorry." His voice becoming soft.

"I don't care anymore just go away and leave me alone." I said with the same softness as him.

"No. I love you Roxas and I won't let you be mad at me, because I know for a fact you love me. You said so." He said more strongly, with fist clenching.

" That was then this is now. And now I..." I trailed softly.

"Now you what?"

"Now after all of this I can say that I..."

"Just say it!"

"I hate you."

With that Sora ran off to who knows where, while I curled up in my bed and cried myself to sleep for the second time that day.

* * *

**Well theres a busy chapter 14. I hoped you liked it. If so tell me why if not tell me why. Till next time.**

**~BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15, SOS

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter15: S.O.S**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I ran and ran.

I was running away. From what I couldn't say even if you threatened to kill me.

From my feelings?

My fears?

My brother?

I decided it was a combination of the three. I was running till everything was normal again. I just want my brother back.

I was so upset that I didn't realize I was tapping into my powers, till I saw a sign that said I was in downtown Twilight town. I stopped abruptly turning into an alleyway.

Now I had another problem.

I was lost. I had grown up on an island not in the city. It was much more active in downtown than it was by the school. More cars, more people, and definitely scarier.

As I walked out of the alleyway I bumped into someone, and was knocked to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going, Jackass!" The guy yelled at me.

He had a beanie on, but I could see blond strands sticking out ,and that's when I realized who this guy was.

"Seifer?" I said standing up.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned.

"Remember I'm Sora? Roxas's brother?"

"Oh yeah. The annoying twerp always in the way... Why are you here?"

"We go to school up town. Why are _you_ here?"

"This is where I live, Dipshit."

"You live in the city? Why were you on the island then?"

"I had business there. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Boss!" A big guy with large muscles yelled coming down the sidewalk behind Seifer.

"What Rai?" Seifer said as he reached us."Where's Fuu?"

"Oh she's driving down. Who's the Pipsqueak, Ya'know." Rai said nodding towards me.

"Nobody. Let's go. Catch you around, Lamer." Seifer said turning with the big muscled man.

I had no clue how to get back up town, and had left my phone behind. I couldn't call my limo, or anyone for that matter. Right now, though I hated to admit it, Seifer was my only chance of getting back.

"Wait!" I called after them.

They both turned to look at me with question.

"Can you help me back up. Please. I'm lost."

"Why should I?" Seifer spat.

"Please. I'll do anything." I pleaded.

Seifer grew a sly smirk on his smug face, and this was when I wish I'd never asked for his help.

"Rai, grab him!"

Before I could bolt into a run the muscle head punched my gut knocking the air out of me. Then threw me over his giant shoulder.

They began walking off. The whole while I was hung over some guys shoulder mentally begging to go back. Go back to my brother. Roxas.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

When we got back from gym I went to check on Sora. He had seemed pretty upset over what Roxas had said. I figured Roxas was just mad at him and would get over it in no time.

When I knocked on Sora's door I didn't get an answer, so I took the liberty of just ,walking in to see he wasn't in the room at all. His phone was on the bed along with his hoodie. I wondered where he'd gone to. Maybe he was making up with Roxas.

I heard a loud scream then a door slam across the hall.

I ran out see what was going on to find my brother leaning on the outside of Roxas's door. He was panting with wide eyes. He looked like he had just escaped a great beast of evil.

"What happened?" I said with a shock and bewildered look.

"I went in to see if he was ok. He yelled at me. Then he threw a clock at me." Axel explained.

I stared at him blankly for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Ass." He mumbled glaring at me.

I calmed my laughter with a deep breath and shook my head at him.

"Dude, you're not even dating him and he's got you whipped already." I said.

"I'm not whipped. Nobody can whip the Ax man."

"That's not going to catch on." I said dryly.

"It will too! Anyway, how's Sora holding up?" He said running a hand through his fire truck hair.

"He's not here. Have you seen him?"

"No.I would ask Roxas, but..."

"You're too pussy." I said for him.

"Ok, Fine go ahead and you try Mr. Brave-heart" He said moving away from the door.

I went to knock on the door,but was stopped.

"Riku get the hell away from my door, before I rip you left eye out and eat it with rice!" Roxas yelled from inside.

"Told you." Axel whispered sticking his tongue out at me.

I gave him an unimpressed look. "What are you? Five?" I whispered back before slowly reaching for the door knob. Only to be stopped again within inches of touching it.

"I swear to God If you two don't leave me the hell alone I will castrate the fuck out of you!" Came another angry threat from Roxas.

"Come on Roxas. We just want to know where Sora is." Axel begged.

"He ran away!" Roxas yelled.

"Where?" I asked.

"The hell I should know now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Roxas screamed throwing something at the door.

"Thanks Rox." Axel said only to have something else thrown at the door.

"Well now what do we do?"

"We could round-up a search party, and look around town and the school." Axel suggested.

"That sounds stupid." I said blandly.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Well...No, bu-"

"Then it's settled. Ax man to save the day once again." He said heroically descending down the steps.

I let out a groan of frustration following my brother in his idiotic ventures. "Where are you Sora?"

* * *

**Sora's POV**

They carried me for a few blocks to a ratty apartment building, and up to the fourth floor. If I counted the flights right. Hanging like this was rushing blood to my head. We entered at one of the door in the hallway. I guessed the fifth one down on the right side, but it was hard to tell.

The apartment had a weird smell to it and it was loud. I felt like I knew the smell though.

I was thrown on a ratty,tacky,blue couch. I let out in grunt of pain from how rough I was thrown. Muscle head and Seifer walked into of into another room. Leaving me to sit on the ugly couch.

I looked around the small, dirty, weird smelling apartment for anything that could help me out of this mess. When my eyes came across the door I figured If I was quiet and fast enough I could get out. Though I knew I was fast enough, but was I brave enough? Before I could make up my mind the door opened.

A girl with blue silver hair and dark midnight blue eyes stood there. She walked in and closed the door. She came over to me and sat on the coffee table in front of me. She tilted her head to one side, and gave me a questioning look.

"H-Hi, I'm Sora." I said with a nervous smile. Who was this girl?

"Fuu, is that you?" Seifer called from the other room. He and the Hulk came in the room with me and the weird girl.

She turned to them, gave them the same questioning look she gave me, and pointed at me sharply.

""That's Sora. You remember Roxas right? Well that is his brother." Seifer said.

The girl had a smirk on her face then pointed at Seifer, and gave what look like a laugh, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"She is right boss. Ya'know." Rai said laughing along with the Fuu girl.

What were they talking about?

"Shut up, Lamers!" Seifer shouted at the two and they instantly ceased their laughter.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You said you'd do anything to get back." Seifer said in a mocking tone.

"What do you want?" I glared.

"You'll see." Seifer sneered and snapped.

In seconds I was dragged to bedroom by Rai, stripped only wearing my boxers, had my arms and legs tied to a bed, and had a gag in my mouth.

What was Seifer planning?

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Me and Axel were on the west side of town looking for Sora, and after an hour and a half of searching. We found nothing.

We had Zexion and Demyx on the east side of town, while Cloud and Leon and were at the school looking. Xion and Namine were checking the nearby woodside. Kari had just about kidnapped Larxene and headed downtown. We even got Roxas to take one of the walkie talkies everyone had, with some help from Leon. We had all of Twilight town covered and nobody had seen him yet.

I took out the walkie-talkie to check any new news on the situation.

"Demyx, anything on your side?" I talked through the talkie.

"Breaker breaker No. That is an affirmative No. I repeat No on mission S.O.S so far. Over." Demyx said through his talkie.

"You could just say No. And S.O.S? That doesn't make sense in this situation."

"Breaker. Bre-" Demyx was cut off by what sounded like Zexion.

"That's enough give it to me!"

"No!" _crackle_ "Down Zexy. Down boy." _Crackle._

"Give it to me now, Dem!" _Crackle_

Axel laughed with a smug look.

"Help I'm being attacked by a mad Zexy please any- Ahhhhh!" Demyx began screaming though it faded out.

"Um...Dem are you there?" I asked after all sound on there end ceased.

"He ran off, but no we have not seen Sora yet."

"Okay keep looking. Xion what about you?"

"Nothing yet. These are some dense woods for a city."

"Ok. Be careful don't forget to leave makes on the trees."

"Yeah, Yeah. Over and out."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, We found nothing and nobody's seen him."

"Did you try the buildings and courtyard?"

"That's where we're heading now. Tell you if we find anything."

"Kay. Larx how's it coming?"

"Well, we've only been here for fifteen minutes, and That's by taxi. I doubt the runt is here it would take him a few hours to get here on foot."

"We don't know if he's on foot or not keep looking."

"_Shit_. Ok. Kari stop harassing that guy!" I heard her yell before disconnecting.

"Well nobody's seen him yet." I told Axel who was walking leisurely next to me.

"Why don't you try asking Roxas again."

"I guess it can't hurt."

"Well it might depending on how angry he is." He said.

"R-Roxas?" I said nervously into the talkie.

"What?" He said dully. At least he wasn't yelling.

"Do you have any ideas where he might have gone?"

"Nope. Since I didn't care to chase him nor can I. I have no clue as to where my Ex. brother went." Roxas said never changing his dull tone.

"Roxas! Don't say that. Sora will always be your brother. Why would you say such a thing?" Leon said probably overhearing the conversation on Cloud's talkie.

"This is the point where I remove the batteries from this thing and stop caring. Hope you have fun looking for the Emo. Bye." Roxas was no longer helping with our endeavors from that point on.

"EMO!" I heard just about everyone scream at me into their talkies at once including Axel.

I let out a deep sigh. "We can talk about this later everyone just keep looking. Please."

"Roger that. Continuing mission Save. Our. Sora. Over and out." Demyx said through his talkie.

Where in the hell could he be?

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I was trying to get my hands free of the knots so I could escape, but every tiny move I made only tightened them. I gave up and waited for my fate hoping it wouldn't be as bad as I imagined.

Seifer walked in locking the door behind him. That was not a good sign.

"Well, well, well look what we got here. You know? You kinda look like you brother." He said while slowly walking toward me hands behind his back.

I narrowed my eyes at him, clenched my fist, and tighten my teeth. If I didn't have the gag in my mouth I probably would have grinned my teeth to the gum.

"You seem tense. Lucky for you I have something to calm you." He pulled needle from behind his back.

My eyes widen in horror. He was going to fucking drug me! What was he planning on doing? Oh this day was getting shittier and shitter by the minute.

He placed the needle in my vein on my forearm. I tried to jerk it away, but his grip was strong on it.

"Relax,Chicken-Wuss." He said as he push the siring and the chemical entered my bloodstream.

It must have been pretty strong because moments later I felt myself slip into an unconscious state.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I was laying in my bed reading a book when my arm started to sting. It felt like I was getting a shot or something. Though it was more of a subconscious feeling.

I ignored it and tried to focus on my book, though I felt bad.

They were all out there looking for Sora when he was probably halfway around the world by now. Well it was their problem now not mine.

Though I did hope he was ok.

* * *

**Sora POV**

I woke up I don't know how many hours later. All I knew was it was darker outside than when I passed out. My body now felt heavy. I noticed I was no longer tied down on the bed, but my boxers were gone now. I tried to get up from my laying position, but failed only managing to sit up against the headboard.

The door creaked opened and my tormentor walked in.

"Oh, good you're awake now the fun can begin."

I couldn't talk because the gag was still in my mouth and I couldn't really understand what was going on. Everything felt hazy.

"Sora, How much do you value your life?" He asked in tone that scared me. "How about we test it out." He walked over to the bed, and started undoing the gag. He threw it somewhere else in the room then began playing with my hair. The next thing I knew he was pulling me to the floor on my knees. Though I barely felt it, because of the drug ,I let out a yelp.

He pulled his pants and boxers off and stood in front of me. His weeping length in front of me. I tilted my head away from him.

"Suck." He commanded.

"No fucking way!" I shouted.

"Suck it or I will **kill** you." He commanded. The way he threaten to kill me with out a waiver scared me.

I really didn't want to die and I really didn't want to suck his cock. I figured I could block this memory and clean my mouth with bleach later.

I slowly reached for his length, but retracted my hand.

"I won't do it." I said.

He pulled my hair making me yelp again and stuck his cock in my mouth.

"Now, Suck it right. If you bite it I _will_ fucking kill you."

I moved my head back and forth on his length. The taste in my mouth almost made me puke. I felt tears run down my face as he moaned.

"Faster!" he ordered.

I did as I was told telling myself when this was over he'd leave me alone and I could go back . Go back to Roxas and Riku.

He pushed my head so that his cock went deeper in my throat making me gag. At this I felt him release in my mouth with a low moan.

"Swallow it." He demanded.

His cum tasted like acid on my tongue. I did what I was told with a disgusted face. My stomach felt like it was beating itself up.

"There. That's a good boy." He patted my hair and I glared at him.

Then he pulled me up to my feet and leaned me over the bed, so my ass was in the air. No! I don't want this I'd rather die than do this.

"What are you doing." I mumble still barely able to talk.

"Shh. Be a good boy and I'll get you what you want. You can go back to your brother and little friends." He purred in my ear.

I whimpered as I felt him place his member at my entrance. He didn't even prepare me this was going to hurt like hell, but I couldn't put up a real fight.

He grabbed my hips and slammed himself into me. I let out a shout of pain and I felt my tears increase.

"S-Stop. Please." I whimpered.

My answer was another hard slam into me. I let out another shriek as the pain spread through my body.

He started a steady hurtful rhythm. I heard him moan and pant and all I could do was sob and scream.

He slammed into me a few more times before he came inside me, and gripped my hips so hard I was sure there would be bruises. he rode his orgasm out then pulled out of me.

"Now, was that so hard. You were a very good boy. I'm almost tempted to keep you." He purred in my ear.

I heard him put his clothes back on and open the door. "Fuu! Rai! Clean him up and get him out of here." He ordered before slamming the door. At which I cried till I passed out again.

* * *

**Roxas POV.**

I was on my way to sleep when I felt a pain. In my lower back. It was so painful I let out a scream that I muffled with my pillow. My whole body began to hurt In an agonizing way. I felt weak and miserable.

What was happening to me?

It was the same subconscious feeling that I had earlier too. Where was it coming from?

The pain almost felt like I had been...No I hadn't, so It had to be...Sora!

Somewhere out there my brother was being... and it was my fault. If I hadn't have been so cruel he would have been here with me now instead out there somewhere of being...

It hurt to think of the word. I wanted to get up and go help find him, and hug him and say sorry and tell him I loved him, but with this pain rolling through me I was incapable of it.

I could only hope he would be okay by tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh my Glob I apolgize to Sora I'm sorry. ;-; I hoped you liked this chapter If so tell me why if not tell me why. Till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16, Pure Bliss

** Mind,Body,and Soul**

** By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**WARNING: I don't like to do these because I feel they ruin the story so this will be the only one. This chapter is a bit slow, but at the end it is much better like lemon better.**

**Chapter 16: Pure Bliss**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I woke up in the back of a midnight blue Impala feeling pain and sickness all over my body.

I groaned and sat up. " Where are you taking me?" I asked the figures in the two seats in front of me. I couldn't tell who they were because everything looked blurry.

"Just relax, kid. Ya'know." A burly voice came.

I blinked a few times before rubbing my eyes. I squinted and I saw exactly who they were.

Seifer was driving and muscle face was in the passenger seat.

The memories of what I had endured came flooding back me and I started shivering out of fright. I pulled my knees into my chest and rocked a little not saying a word.

I felt something tug on the sleeve of my shirt. I jumped slightly and looked to my right. It was that weird girl, Fuu. She'd been so quiet I didn't even notice her.

She gave me a look that I couldn't tell if it was apologetic or pity. She put a finger to her lips to hush me then patted her thigh lightly inviting me to lay my head on her thigh.

I stared at her for a while. I felt like I'd seen her before. She seemed nicer than the two in front seat just by looking at her I could tell she didn't belong with them. I couldn't really see her being involved with these two mob style, gangster, rapist.

I took her offer and laid on her leg. She began stroking my hair in a soothing way. I felt my fears slip away somewhat.

Just as I was about to drift off into a sleeping state the car stopped with a jerk. I sat up and watched the two in the front seat cautiously. I turned towards the window I saw we were at the schools back gate.

I felt excitement and relief run through me. I could go back now. Back to Roxas, and Riku and everyone else.

"Here we are." Seifer said in a way that said he could care less. "The only reason you're here is because of her so don't think I'm some kind of saint." He pointed at Fuu.

_Psh. Yeah right you a saint after tonight you're nothing but low-grade trashy scum._ I sneered in my head but didn't say a word. I turned to Fuu and gave a tiny smile.

"Listen up. You tell anyone about what happened and I will personally make sure you don't see the light of day ever again. Got it,Twerp." Seifer threatened. I nodded slowly. "Good boy. Rai!"

Rai got out of the car then dragged me out too. Fuu came out of the car and opened the gate lock with one of the bobby pins in her hair.

Rai tossed me through the gate. I fell to the concrete with a groan of pain. I looked up only to find a fist coming for my face. The impact was like that of a truck I was kicked in the ribs,and punched repeatedly adding to my pain. The painful impacts stop after what felt like forever.

"Come on, Rai." Seifer called from the car.

I heard his heavy footsteps fade as quiet ones neared. Fuu bent down to me and brushed some stray strands of hair out of my face and looked at me apologetically.

"Fuu, leave him." Seifer shouted.

Fuu stood up and I felt her gaze linger on me before turning and leaving. I heard a car peel off then I was alone. My body in pain, while the slow trickle of blood fell from my head. I didn't even cry this time. I couldn't. My body felt numb in some place now and cold in others. Was this death? Was I dying? I felt tired, but felt like if I were to fall asleep now I wouldn't wake up again. I finally gave up and fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Riku's POV.**

The clock in mid square sounded through Twilight town as it stroke eleven.

I let out a deep sigh. It was curfew and Sora was still nowhere to be found. I picked up my talkie disappointed and tired.

"Hey guys why don't we call it a night." I said.

"What about Sora?" Xion said.

"We have to find him!" Kari shouted.

"I know, but it's past curfew and I don't want anyone to get in trouble." I said.

"Fuck, curfew! I will handle anything principal Ansem throws our way. We will find Sora." Cloud said.

"We won't give up! Vivir o morir!" Demyx shouted. When he was overly excited he'd burst into random Spanish.

"Dem don't take it that far." Larxene said.

"I don't know guys. I think we should call it quits." I said.

"P-Please d-don't. You've got to find him. H-he's hurt." A new voice that was Roxas said. He sounded like he was in pain and crying.

Axel snatched the talkie from my hands faster than lightning.

"Rox! Are you ok?"

"Hurry find him." Roxas said then let out a scream. "It's getting worse."

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, but got static in reply.

"Every one to the school now." Axel said taking control of the situation.

No one replied, but I knew they'd all be there. Axel started running toward the school and I followed in tow.

What the hell was going on?

When we got there we saw three guards set up at the front gate. We wouldn't be getting through there without getting trouble. We hid in a nearby alleyway.

"Now what?" Axel said leaning on the brick wall.

"We could go to the back gate." I suggested leaning on the opposite wall.

"It'll be locked."

"Cloud could unlock it. He has keys for everything."

"Genius." Axel cheered.

"I know." I said smugly, while he stuck his tongue out at me. I snatched the talkie from his hands and pushed the button. "Everyone come to the back gate the guards are out on the front side. Cloud get your keys and unlock it for us."

"Guys you might want to get here and quick." Demyx said.

"What happened? Where are you?"

"The back gate. Just hurry up!" Zexion yelled before disconnecting.

I looked at Axel with a worried look which he returned before we both started bolting to the back gate. We both knew Zexion never yelled unless it was necessary. He wasn't the type to blow his top and scream.

When we got to the back Cloud, Leon, Zexion, and Demyx where crowded around something.

"What's going on?" I asked worried.

Nobody said anything. They just moved out the way of what they staring at.

It was Sora he was bruised and beaten. I couldn't see his chest rise or fall. I couldn't tell if he was even alive anymore.

I knelt down beside him and carefully rolled him over, so his stomach was up.

"Is he..." Demyx said quietly.

Cloud and Leon looked blank. Zexion couldn't take his eyes off the concrete by his feet. I had too many things going through my mind to even think properly.

"No, Dem he's not." Axel said as he knelt down next to me.

Everyone including me looked at him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He's unconscious. We need to get him to the nursing ward." Axel said after taking Sora's pulse.

I picked Sora up and we all walk to the nursing ward where a we found a sleeping Miss. Ariel at her desk.

I laid Sora in one of the many beds while Cloud shook Miss. Ariel awake.

"What's going on?" She asked tiredly.

"A student has been knocked unconscious." Cloud explained while she gather herself.

"Oh goodness." She said while rushing around and getting different medical equipment.

After a while of Miss. Ariel tending to Sora's bruises and checking his vitals and other stuff she came over to corner of the room where we all had migrated after a while.

"Well he should be ok now. He should wake by morning, but is on bed rest till Monday. He has major bruises especially on his abdomen,and um... seems to have been... uh..." She trailed frowning and looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Leon said.

"Well Sir it would seem your son has suffered some sexual trauma." She said.

Everyone went wide-eyed at this news.

"Are you saying my son has been raped?"

"Well, it would seem so going by the evidence, but I can't be completely sure."

"Well thank you for all your help Miss. Ariel." Leon said running hand through his hair.

"It is my duty and my pleasure. He is allowed to go back to his dorm, but I will have to file a report to the principal about this considering..."

"Of course. Thank you."

Leon picked up Sora this time and carried him to his room. He left afterwards though taking out his phone and making some, from what it sounded like, business calls in the living room.

I spent the rest of the night in Sora's room sitting in his chair and watching him.

What had happened?

Where had he gone?

Who did this to him?

So many question ran through my head and no answers came.

If I ever found out who did this they would be begging for death when I was done with them.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

When we got back from the nursing ward I went to check on Roxas. He had sounded in pain or upset I couldn't tell.

I knocked on his door getting no reply, so I opened the door quietly and walk in. I found Roxas passed out on the floor in a ball.

I figured he'd just fell out of the bed while sleeping. When I went to pick him up and put him on the bed,I notice he was awake.

"Rox, are you ok?"

"Axel!" He turned to me, with red puffy eyes and a tear-stained face. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah." I said looking to the floor searching for a way to tell him what happened to Sora.

"So it's true."

"What is?"

"That my brother was raped." Roxas said with tears in his eyes.

"H-How'd you know."

"I just do. Is he ok now?"

"Yeah. He has some pretty bad bruises, but we took him to the nurse. She said he will be awake by morning, but has to take it easy till Monday.

"I've got to see him." Roxas said trying to get off the floor

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Not so fast you need your rest now Roxas. Besides Sora won't be awake till the morning so just get some rest." I picked him up and laid him in his bed.

"Fine. Will you stay here though?"

"Um... I don't-"

"Please." He gave me a puppy dog look with big eyes and a pout.

"Uggh. Fine." I climbed in the bed and laid down.

"Thanks Axel." He said turning to me and closing his eyes.

After a while his breathing was slow and heavy as he fell asleep. I watched him sleep for a while thinking to myself.

After a few short days Roxas had me falling for him. Hard.

I sighed contently to myself as I too fell asleep, next to my favorite person.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

When I woke up Axel was gone. I looked over at the clock seeing it was _10:30_. Everyone would be gone off to school by now. I reached for my crutches near the bed to find them gone. Instead I found a note stuck on my wall.

_Roxas, good news you can where a brace now. I took the liberty of putting it on for you. This doesn't mean you can just go running around though, so take it easy at least for the weekend. I'll be back later this afternoon. I have business and a meeting with your principal. Watch over your brother._

_~Dad._

I got out of bed and tried to but some weight on my ankle. It didn't hurt. It was more like an old feeling coming back.

I made my way to Sora's door and walked in quietly seeing he was still asleep. I sat down on his bed, with my back to his.

"Sora...I'm so sorry. I was angry and stupid. I never should have said what I did and...and I shouldn't have used my powers on you like that. I was just really upset. How could you do something so horrible to yourself. I never wanted you to go through what I did. That's why I was so upset. I love you, Sor. I always have." I said to Sora in his sleeping state. I didn't care If he couldn't hear me. I had to say it.

I hear Sora move around while I stared at my fidgeting hands.

"I love you too, Rox." Sora said.

I turn around abruptly, and started him. I felt tears build in my eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"I mean it Roxas. I love you, and I'm sorry that I... You know..." He sat up and looked me in my glossy eyes.

"Sora please never do it again. Please just talk to me or anything, but that. Please." I finally let the tears fall from my eyes

"I won't I promise. I'm sorry." He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry too." I returned the hugged with just as much tightness.

After a moment I pulled him away at arm's length to look into his eyes. They were just like mine, which is one reason I loved Sora the way I did. I remember when we first started _liking_ each other. I could never look straight into his eyes with feeling needy, but that was years ago. Now when I did I still felt like I needed him and I wanted to touch him, though it wasn't as strong. But now in this moment I wanted him more than anything.

I leaned in closely capturing his lip a passionate kiss. I leaned him back on the pillows till I was on top of him, never breaking the kiss. I let my hands find their way to his nipples at which he gasped. My tongue enter his mouth to slide against his tongue as the familiar taste of Sora was invigorating. It was like strawberries and sugar it was sweet and refreshing.

I broke the kiss as the need of air grew too stronger to handle. I move my head down a little to latch onto his neck biting and licking it seductively.

"R-Rox..." Sora whimpered.

"Let me fix your memory of yesterday." I whispered in his ear. "I want to make you feel good. Don't you want to feel good?"

"Y-Yes."

I began to grind our hips together as I continued my attack on his neck. I bit a little harder as I felt my pants grow tighter. Sora let out a moan as I licked the bite. It was going to form a nice mark later.

I began to kiss him again as I slowly lift his shirt off. Only breaking the kiss long enough to throw it and mine on the floor.

"Roxas... t-touch me." Sora whined.

Happy to oblige his request. I ran my hands down his chest to the hem of his sweatpants and boxers. I pushed them down seductively slow. When they were off I threw them to the floor with the rest of the clothes. I leaned back over him and latched our lips in somewhat rough kiss.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love yo- Ngggn!"

He let out a loud moan as I wrapped my hand around his harden cock and stroked. I began to sucked on one his nipples as I pumped him at steady rhythm. Sora began to moan and pant.

"Rox... I'm-I'm... so fucking close." He said between moans.

I increased my speed of my hand and ran my thumb over his tip giving small squeezes to his cock.

"Rox. Roxas. ROX!" Sora screamed as he came on my bare chest.

I laid down beside him as he caught his breath and relished in his climax.

I closed my eye as I enjoyed the moment. Then I felt Sora move around then I felt my pants being pulled down. I opened my eyes to see Sora between my legs pulling at my pants.

I chuckled a little. "What are you doing?"

"It's your turn." He said with a smirk as he threw my pants and boxers to the ground.

"Sor, you don't have to do th- Mmhg!"

I moaned as he lick the tip of my cock. He wrapped my tongue around me and lowered his mouth around it while wrapping his hand around the base. He bobbed his head up and down in at a normal pace as I began to lose myself in the feeling of Sora's mouth around me as and his tongue licking my tip every time he got to the top.

I grabbed Sora's hair as his teeth ran gently over my cock. he held my hips down to keeping me from bucking my hips into his mouth. Sora began to hum around me sending a new sensation through me, but still very pleasurable. I let out loud moan as I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach. Like a warm coil. I was reaching my peak and quickly.

"Sora...Fuck!... I'm going to cum!" I said.

Sora increased his speed and sucked harder at my cock. I felt him deep throat me as he gagged. At the sensation I felt my legs quivered and I felt a sensation of pure pleasure as I release crying of.

"SORA!"

Sora swallowed all I had to give then leaned up to kiss me. The taste of Sora's tongue and my cum was alone enough to make me moan.

Sora broke the kiss and laid down next to me. After coming down from my high I turned him. His face held a look that I couldn't quite comprehend.

"Sor, what's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me and blushed slightly. "Nothing." He said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at him a way of telling him I knew something was up. "Tell me."

He sighed. "Fine. But you'll think I'm a slut."

"No I won't." I said pecking his lips.

"Well. I kinda feel like... incomplete without... you know actually doing _IT_. Because... I don't really know. I just have the urge I guess."

I looked at him for a moment, before getting up and searching through one of his boxes marked bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I ignored the question finding what I wanted I walked back over to the bed. I held the bottle by the top, so he could see.

"Lube? Rox we don't have to."

"No. I want to. Besides I have the same feeling. It probably because we haven't really done anything in a while."

I climbed over to him spreading his legs while I add lube to three fingers. I pushed one into him moving it in and out. He squirmed a little before he was begging for more. I added the second moving both in and out and making a scissor motion while searching for his sweet spot. He asked for more at which I added the third. Doing the same thing till I hit his spot. He let out a moan at the pleasure and started moving his hips against my fingers.

I removed the three finger and add some lube to my cock then placed myself at his entranced. I looked at him and he nodded his ready. I pushed into him feeling the warm that was Sora. It was hard for me not to immediately start thrusting in and out of him, but I restrained myself till he was ready.

"Move, Roxas." Sora moaned.

I put up no argument and began a slow steady movement. I relished in the heat and tightness around my cock as I moved in and out of Sora. Let out a moan at the wonderful sensation.

"Faster!" Sora ordered through his moans.

I began to increase my speed of my thrust while pumping Sora's member at the same speed. Our moans, panting, and groans filled the room. It made everything I was feeling all that better.

"Harder Roxas!... I'm so close!"

I spread his legs wider to get better access.

"Fuck! There Rox! There!" Sora said and moved his hips.

I knew I hit his prostate. I sped up the pace even more trying to hit his prostate. I successfully did this till I felt that warm feeling in my guts. Sora released with loud moan of.

"Fuck! ROXAS!"

The sensation of his muscles tightening around me sent me over the edged as well. I released my load in Sora with a cry of.

"SORA!"

I pulled out to crash next to him. We both were exhausted by now, and I was more than positive that the room smelled strongly of sex. Though we didn't care. We were too happy and tired too. We turned to each other at the same time and smiled.

I gave him a peck on the lips and than grabbed his hand and pulled him into my chest.

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Roxas."

With those words we fell asleep.

It was truly pure bliss.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it I know some of you have been waiting for some real action. I hoped you liked it if so tell me why if not tell me why. Oh and I'm done with R/C's because I forget to do them so I will try to just respond to comments it's much easier. Anyway till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17, Love Love? and Love!

** Mind,Body,and Soul**

** By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 17: Love. ****Love?**** and ****Love!**

* * *

**Riku's POV**

During lunch Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and me decided to go back to the dorm to check on the twins. Since Cloud and Leon had to go Ansems office that afternoon, Roxas and Sora would be there alone for the school day mostly. Axel had told us that they'd probably make up and be back to normal by lunch.

We ordered pizza to be delivered at the gate during home Ec. so we could pick it up and have lunch at the dorm.

When we got to the dorm Zexion and Demyx took the pizza to the kitchen while me and Axel went upstairs.

When we walked up stairs we saw Roxas wasn't in his room, so we figured he was with Sora in his room talking.

I knocked on Sora door and as usual got no answer. This led to me and Axel going through the usual motions of shrugging and walking in.

"Sora are you- HOLY FUCK!" I yelled at the site of Roxas and Sora naked in bed seeming to be asleep.

"What?" Axel said coming in behind me and at seeing what I was saw all he could say was. "Oh my god' in a mantra.

I quickly push Axel out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"What was that!?" I yelled not really expecting Axel to answer me.

"What's going on?" Demyx said coming up the stairs with Zexion.

I looked at Axel who looked back at me and all we could do was point to Sora's door.

"What could be so bad?" Demyx said pushing passed us to open the door. Moments after opening the door Demyx screamed. "OH GOD WHY!?" Then slammed the door behind him and stood next to me with the same wide-eyed look.

"What is with all the screaming? It can't be that bad." Zexion said following Demyx previous action of opening the door. He though, after seeing what we saw, simply closed the door with wide eyes and mumbled. "Dear god my eyes."

We all stood there in the hallway in shock. Till Demyx spoke softly.

"Maybe it's not what we think."

"Don't be stupid, Dem. Besides did you smell the room?" Axel said.

"I thought they were kidding." Zexion added.

"I didn't really think they... you know..." I said.

"Me either I thought they just kissed and stuff, but not _that_." Axel said shaking his head.

We heard the door creak and we all turned to it. Roxas peeked his head out, saw us all looking at him, went wide eyed, and slammed the door shut. After that we heard muffled talking, but couldn't make out any words.

"What are they saying?" Demyx said.

"Shh." I said as I put my ear the door.

"Wait what?" I heard Sora's voice.

"They're out there put some fucking clothes on." Roxas's voice sounded.

"Who's out there?"

"Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Riku." Roxas hissed.

"Do they know?" I could hear the fear laced in Sora's words.

"I don't know I opened the door and they were all staring at me."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Play it off? This is what we get for having sex in the middle of the day."

"So, what if they know? We basically already told them anyway."

"Yeah I guess, but what about Dad?"

"They won't tell... At least I hope not."

"God! Come on they're probably waiting out there."

I quickly stood up from the door and turn to everyone else in the hallway.

"Act natural." I said quickly.

Axel leaned against a wall struck a pose as if he was a model. Zexion pulled a book from god nowhere and fell to the floor crossed legged near a wall. While me and Demyx started making a conversation about the weather.

The twins walked out and looked around at us then turn to each other.

"You guys are so nonchalant." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Like we didn't hear you out here. Worst spies...Ev-Er" Sora said shaking his head at us.

"Anyway I think we should talk." Roxas said motioning for us to follow him and Sora down stairs.

The four of shared a glance before following them. We all sat in the living room in a circle around the coffee table.

"OK, before we get in too deep I want to apologize to you Axel. I was so out of line the other morning and I really hope you can forgive me." Sora said with a earnest look at Axel.

"Apology accepted. Friends?" Axel said.

"Friends!" Sora said with an award-winning smile.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked Sora.

"In the past Rox, the past. Next order of business yesterday." Sora said.

I felt the whole room tense.

"First off I have no clue who the bastard was. Second I'm ok I swear. Third thank you all for looking for me and taking care of me you make me feel loved." Sora giggled, but his eyes told a sadder story.

"Speaking of love that's what we're going to talk about." Roxas said. "Me and Sora believe in the three ways of Love."

"Three ways of Love? What's that?" Demyx said.

"Well there are three ways you can love a person. It all depends on how you feel about the person." Sora said.

"The first way is just Love." Roxas said it so blatantly. " Like with friends or family members. You love them of course but it's not like sensual or really physical beyond hugs."

"Then there's Love?" Sora said it in a questionable way. " That's how me and Roxas feel about each other. We love each other in the friends and family way, but it a confusing feeling. We sometimes just want the physical connection from each other, but we don't really want to date each other."

"Finally there's Love!" Roxas said it excitedly this time. "You know like you're in love you can't stand to be without the person. You want to give your whole being to them and you'd just about do anything for them. It involves physical being too with the whole shebang. But the difference between Love! and Love? is that the feelings of Love! go deeper than that of Love?. It's the simple touches like holding hands or hugs and even a tap that send you into full happiness that makes it Love!"

"Does that make sense to you guys?" Sora asked.

"I think I get it, but what happens when you Love! someone and Love? another person?"

"Well either the person you Love! will except that you Love? another or If they don't then they really aren't your true Love!" Roxas answered.

"Might I ask where you two got this concept of 'Three ways to Love.'?" I asked.

"Well...um...Me and Rox I guess." Sora said.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Well we tried fully committing to each other, but it didn't feel right." Sora said.

"Then I fell for Namine. Me and Sora stopped doing stuff, so I could date Namine, but that felt wrong too."

"Then the whole Kairi thing happened," Sora shivered a little.

"We had a talk about it then came to a conclusion of three ways to love."

"It's like a love story!" Demyx cheered. "A very confusing one... but cute nonetheless"

"Yeah. I agree with Dem." Axel said with a small smile.

"It not normal, but then who is?" Zexion shrugged.

"Riku?" Sora asked when I didn't say anything.

I wasn't sure what to say it's not like I hated or was disgusted with them for it, but It just seemed like a way of saying 'I can have a committed relationship with someone and fuck around with someone else.' Then again it was really not my place to criticize.

I slapped on a smile and said. "I don't see a problem with it."

"Thanks guys you're great. Now we have favor to ask." Sora said

"What?" I asked.

"Could you please keep it a secret. Especially from our dad?" Roxas said pleadingly.

"Sure, but don't you think he'll find out some day?" Axel said.

"Well we hope not. So far he hasn't, so I'd like to keep it that way." Roxas said.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Three...No...Four years!" Sora said.

"Well technically three years six months." Roxas corrected.

"You kept track? How sweet." Demyx cooed.

"Well not really I just know that it happened on our twelfth birthday."

"Yep that was the most memorable Valentines day huh?" Sora said nudging Roxas who started blushing.

"Your birthday is on Valentines day. This is too cute! Tan lindo!(So cute!)" Demyx busted into Spanish again.

"Gracias, pero no es realmente." ("Thanks, but not really.") Sora blushed.

"You speak spanish?" I said shocked

"Si!" Sora cheered.

"He actually speaks Spanish, French,and German." Roxas fumed.

"Sicher! Du bist nur neidisch, weil du nur japanisch kannst!" ("Sure can! your just jealous because you can only speak Japaneses.") Sora said poking Roxas in the forehead.

"Meinu." ("Bitch.") Roxas mumbled.

"What are you two saying?"

"Nothing." Sora laughed. "Anyway I smell pizza."

"Yeah we brought some for lunch." Demyx said

"Yay! Let's eat."

We spent the rest off the lunch period eating and playing video games (Well more like Sora, Axel, Demyx, and me played video games while Roxas and Zexion talked about how stupid they were) in Axel's room till the bell rang, at which we left leaving Roxas and Sora at the dorm.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

Saturday night had finally rolled around and Axel, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Namine, Larxene, and Kairi were taking Sora, Xion, and I out to celebrate. Xion for getting through the first week of school, and Sora and me for getting through everything that happened during the week. It was going to feel good to get out with everyone and away from the stress and drama of it all.

Now all I had to do was pick out the perfect outfit for the night. I had no clue what we were doing and Axel, who had planned the whole thing, refused to tell us any specific details. After some thought I decided on a black zip up vest with a collar and regular black jeans. I add my checkered black and white wristband and set out to see if Sora was ready.

Before I could even knock on his door he came out dressed in a navy blue and red vest and navy and black jeans.

"Twin Telepathy!" We yelled and high-fived when we saw each other.

"Might I say we look fantastic." Sora said as we began to walk down the hall.

"Indeed we do." I said with a smile.

"Do you know what we're doing yet?"

"No. Axel still hasn't told me."

"Hmm. Well if Axel planned it I'm sure it'll be interesting."

When we reached the foyer everyone was waiting except the girls who we where meeting at the gate.

"Ready?" Axel said when he saw us.

"Yep!" Sora cheered.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Axel said in a sing-song way as we all made it through the door.

When we got to the gates the girls were there. Xion dressed in a sparkly black dress, black heels, and a small black purse. Namine and Kairi dressed similar. Namine in a silver dress and Kairi in a vibrant red dress that was shorter and cut lower than the other two. Larxene was dressed in what looked like a cat woman outfit. Tight leather pants with long-sleeved low-cut black shirt along with large black heels.

"Took you long enough." Larxene scolded Axel.

"Nice too see you too, Larx." Axel said sarcastically in response.

"You look pretty, Xion." I said.

"Thanks" She gave a small smile.

"You too, Nam. You look very beautiful."

"Oh. Thanks. You look nice too." She said with a slight blush.

"What do you think of my dress Sora?" Kairi said striking a pose.

"Uh...You look nice all of you do." Sora said.

Kairi narrowed her eyes at Sora at which point he went and stood closer to Riku.

"So where are we going?" Xion asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Axel said grinning.

"Well how are we getting there?" Namine asked.

"Uh..." Axel trailed his grin dropping into a more stunned look.

"You don't have clue, do you?" Riku said.

"Yeah I do we can...um... get a taxi?" Axel said half-heartedly.

"There is eleven of us you,idiot. Do you know how many taxis we would need." Larxene said.

"Well we can take the bus then." Axel said

"The nearest bus stop is a mile away and I'm not walking that far in these heels."

"Well then take your hooker shoes off. You're not at work."

"You know what, Firecrotch. I have half a mind to-"

"Um we could take the limo." I suggest taking out my phone.

"I don't think we'll all fit in it." Zexion said.

"Then we'll take mine too." Xion said pulling out her phone as well.

"You both have a limo?" Axel asked.

"Yep. So does Sora, but we don't use his." I said.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"It's embarrassing." Xion snickered.

"No it's not! Your just jealous." Sora defended.

"No. I'm seriously not." I said laughing somewhat.

My black limo pulled up with Xions silver one in tow.

"Woah. These are all your friends, Dude." Terra said getting out of the limo.

"Yep. Were going out tonight." I said.

"Where to?"

"I don't know." I soured pointing to Axel. "He won't tell us and he forgot to get transportation so that's why we called you and Aqua."

"Hello Sir Roxas, Sir Sora, Madam Xion." Aqua said coming over to us.

"Aqua do you have to be so formal all the time. I've known you for like five years now." Xion said.

"She just a tight wad." Terra said only to be hit in the back of the head by Aqua.

"You will find that your action cause you to lose privileges." Aqua said with a forced smile.

"Don't be like that A."

"Ooh Terra's in the dog house tonight." Someone said from the other side of the limo."

"You know what you little-" Terra said turning towards the silver limo.

"VEN!" Sora yelled running over to his driver who must have come with Aqua.

"Long time no see,huh?" Ventus said giving Sora a hug.

"Where have you been?" Sora questioned giving him a hug back.

"You know here there everywhere?"

They walked over to us coming into the light more and there was a wide gasp from most.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled.

"What?" I said.

"Why do you... I mean why does he..." Axel trailed

"You look identical." Demyx said.

I was well aware of the fact me and Ventus looked similar though we were nothing alike. At least in my opinion.

"Well he is my cousin I guess we do have similarities." I shrugged giving Ventus a quick hug.

"Yeah like the same face, hair, and everything." Axel said.

"Well can we get this show on the road." Larxene said.

"Fine just tell us where we're heading." Terra said.

Every eye turned to Axel who cheered.

"Karaoke!"

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter though it was more of a filler but they are needed at times. If there's questions on the whole Sora Roxas thing or anything just ask. I know I didn't respond to any comments, but I promise I will this time. If you liked this chapter tell me why if not tell me why. Well till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18,Butteflies

** Mind,Body,and Soul**

** By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 18: Butterflies**

* * *

**Roxas POV**

When we got to the karaoke club I knew that It was a more "Lively" place in town. The building was big and glowed like fire with all the red illuminated lights. My limo had got there first and we were waiting for Xion's.

I took Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia. While Xion had all the girls, Sora, and Riku because Sora wanted to ride with Ventus who Aqua refused to let out of her site.

We waited in the parking lot for ten minutes and they still hadn't shown up. Which was weird because A.) Aqua was driving and she didn't let anything distract her from a task and B.) They were literally behind us the whole time up until we turned into the parking lot.

"Where could they be?" I sighed impatiently.

"You know girls. They like to be fashionably late." Axel said as he played with the sun roof.

"What does that even mean?" Demyx said raiding the mini fridge. "What's the difference between late and _fashionably_ late?"

"Well it's like being late to a party so you don't come to earlier and be there before the fun begins but not too late that you miss the fun." Marluxia said.

"Who cares! late is late." I huffed feeling antsy.

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly." Zexion said taking a pack of licorice and a soda from Demyx.

"Zexy give it back!" Demyx whined.

"No, Dem. You've had three chocolate bars and four soda already. You're going to rot your teeth."

"B-Bu-But." Demyx continued to whine as he tried to reach for the sweets that Zexion held away from him.

"No, Dem. No more."

"Uh, Zex I think you should just give it to him I don't like the look in his eyes." Axel said.

I took a closer look at Demyx and the longer Zexion kept him away from the sugar the more crazed he looked.

"Gimme!" Demyx shouted before almost tackling Zexion, but before he did Zexion thrown the candy and soda to Axel. Who was trying to hide them before Demyx could get to him.

"Marly!" Axel shouted before throwing them at Marluxia who fumbled with them and Demyx was in the process of untangling himself from Zexion's grip.

Marly looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Demyx freed himself from Zexion and successfully attacked Marluxia and proudly took his sugary items back, and proceeded to munch on them.

"When will you silly boys learns?" Demyx giggled. "Mess with my sweets you die." His voice got very deep and scary and the look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine. Then he smiled giggled again and continued to eat his candy. I never new Demyx could be so scary.

"Um...is Marly ok?" Axel asked as we all turned to Marluxia except Demyx who only smiled.

Marluxia's jacket had shred marks and the sleeves where no longer in existence not to mention he was face down the limo floor, and there was scratches all over his exposed skin.

"He's fine." He kick Marly in the leg and Marluxia groaned. "See he's alive."

"Note to self: Do **not** mess with Demyx's sugar." I said aloud.

"See Rox understands." Demyx said to Zexion.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit your sugar intake for a day is outrageous." Zexion said.

"No it's not!" Demyx whined.

"Zex, give up. Your boyfriend is a sugar junkie." Axel said.

Zexion through his hand down in defeat. While Axel began poking Marluxia and laughing at him.

"I'm officially bored. Terra!" I said.

"Yeah?" Terra said rolling down the divider between the back seat and front seat.

"Radio Aqua and tell them to hurry the fuck up."

"Ok." Terra pushed a button on the car radio before calling Aqua. "Aqua you there?"

"Hey Ter-bear what's up?" Ventus said through the radio.

"Ven? Where's Aqua? and don't call me that!"

"Don't get your panties in twist she's right here."

"Ven the road please." Aqua said through the radio.

"Where are you guys?" Terra asked.

"Where on our way. I let Ventus drive, which now that I look back was a mistake."

"You think? Where did he take you guys? You were like right behind us."

"_Something_ caught his eye." Aqua said sounding annoyed.

"What?"

"She was the most beautiful creature ever to grace my eyes." Ventus said in a dreamy tone.

"See that's why you don't let a hormone injected teenager drive." Terra said shaking his head.

"I'm not a teenager! I'm twenty-freaking-one! I can drink and get shit faced just like you!"

"Ven! The road!" Aqua said fearfully. "We'll be there in five minutes so long as we don't die in the process. Or come across another 'gorgeous girl' who turns out to be a man dressed in drag."

"Oh my god! He was chasing a drag queen! Nice Ven did you get his number?" Terra laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Terra!" Ven yelled before disconnecting.

Terra didn't notice, because he was in hysterical laughter that was kind of scary.

"Well then..." I trailed as I rolled up the divider.

We all sat there for a while in silence except the occasional sound of wrappers and pop fizzing from Demyx. Or the murmurs and groans from Marluxia, and the small chuckle that came along with them from Axel who was still poking him.

"Hey, Ax?" I said.

"Huh?" Axel stopped in mid poke and turned to me.

"Why did you pick a karaoke club for tonight?"

"Well because it's fun, and people can sing and...and..."

"It's free." Zexion added with a smirk.

Axel sent his brother a glare then turned back to poking Marluxia.

"Why is it free?" I asked.

"Because our older brother owns the place. Or rather our family does and he just runs it." Zexion informed.

"That's cool. Do I get to meet your brother?" I asked Axel.

"No he's out of town this week." Axel said.

I looked over to the widow and saw Xion's limo pulling in the parking lot.

"Finally! They're here." I said getting out the limo with everyone followed except Marluxia who was being dragged by Axel.

The girls,Sora and Riku got out of Xion's limo.

"What happened to him?" Riku asked.

"Demyx." Axel answered simply.

They all stared at Demyx in shock and he simply shrugged.

"Don't mess with my sugar." Demyx said defensively.

"Let's get this party started!" Axel said heading for the door.

We all followed him inside and to the clerk's counter. There was a woman with long black hair with brown highlights.

"Hey Riona. We are all here." Axel said leaning on the counter and gesturing towards us. The woman named Riona leaned over the counter to look at us better and smiled.

"I see, so what do you all want?" She said crossing her arms and looking at Axel.

"You know, I called earlier and booked a private room."

"Sorry I don't recall such a thing you must be mistaken."

"Come on Ri, please."

"I'm really sorry Ax I really am I would give you guys a room but were all booked."

"No you're not there's like five cars out there!" Axel said slamming his hands on the counter.

"Sorry I can't help you." Riona said and turning around so her back was to us.

"Aww this sucks. Ri-Ri _please_ can we have a room. " Demyx begged at the counter.

"Demyx!" Riona turned around quickly and hugged the Demyx over the counter. "I didn't know you were here. Of course you can have a room."

"YAY! Thanks Ri-Ri." Demyx cheered.

"Woah wait so you let him have a room but I can't?" Axel said.

Riona walked out from behind the counter then pretend to be in deep thought before answering. "Yes."

"And may I ask why that is."

"Because I said so now follow me." Riona began to walk down a hallway and unlocked a door. "Here we hope you guys have fun. We close at midnight and you can order food at the bar and Reno left strict orders that none of you can have alcohol." Riona said before walking back to the clerk counter.

"Buzzkill!" Axel called after her

We all walked into the room. It was pretty big and had three couches along with the a small stage in the middle.

"Well who's up first?" Axel said flopping on the couch.

After an hour and a half went by we had successfully been toured by Larxene, Kairi, and Namine who sang a medley of repetitive annoying pop songs. Taking turns and duets and even sing all together until Axel got fed up and yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"What Axel means is you guys take a break and let someone else take a turn." Demyx said gently.

"Ok I'm tired anyway." Namine said crashing on the couch next to me. I casually draped my arm over her shoulders.

"You did fantastic. I forgot how good of a singer you are." I said.

"Thanks, but we all know who the real singers are you and Sora." She blushed slightly.

"I think Dem is pretty good."

"Yeah Dem is fantastic." Axel added.

"Come on baby bro show them how a pro does it." Larxene said.

Demyx was blushing slightly. "Ok I guess." He said as he flipped through the song. "Perfect!" Demyx cheered as he chose his song and climbed on the stage. A small guitar strum started from the stereo and Demyx began swaying.

_"Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say." _He stared shyly.

_"Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again" _He became more enthusiastic as he looked a Zexion.

_"I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_Modesty is just so hard to find" _Demyx continued dancing around a little and pointing to Zexion_._

_"Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again" _He smiled and winked at a red-faced Zexion.

_"I kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless_

_Baby can't you see?" _I was shocked at Demyx high range.

_"Now I'm..." _The song suddenly got very rock enthused and everyone started cheering.

_"Yeah oh..._

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again."_ Demyx got very theatrical and thrashed around the stage.

_"Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

_Ohhh..._

_Love Bug again" _He ended softly with a smile.

We all cheered and clapped. Demyx truly was a great singer.

"What did you think Zexy?" Demyx asked coming off the stage.

Zexion stood up and kissed Demyx at which everyone cheered.

"I love you." Zexion said to Demyx.

Demyx squealed and tackled Zexion to the ground screaming "I love you!" over and over and kissing Zexion over and over.

"Demyx can I get up please?" Zexion said after awhile.

"Oh. Sorry Zexy I got excited." Demyx stood up and pulled Zexion up too then they sat on the couch Zexion in Demyx's lap.

"They are just too cute!" Xion squealed with Namine.

"Ok I need more entertainment so who's next?" Axel said.

"How about you?" I said.

"No way I don't sing. Riku, why don't you go?"

"No way in hell." Riku said.

"So you can't sing or dance." Sora teased. "I'll go!" Sora bounced over to pick out his song list with a determined look. "Yes!" Sora screamed. "Hey Riku I think I'll dedicate this song to you." He laughed as he chose the song and climbed on the stage with the mic.

When the music started I began to laugh and so did Namine and Kairi because they knew what was coming. Sora had a weird obsession with this song.

_"Alright sir,_

_sure, I'll have another one, it's early_

_Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty_

_Tequila for my friend, it makes her flirty_

_Trust me, I'm the instigator of underwear_

_Showing up here and there, uh, oh"_ Sora began and dance around a little.

_"I'm always on a mission from the get go_

_So what if it's only one o'clock in the afternoon?_

_It's never too soon to send out all the invitations_

_To the last night of your life"_ He continued dace ing a little more provocatively swing around a random pole on the stage.

_"Lordy, Lordy, Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party_

_It's dramatic, it's electrifying_

_Wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you"_ He twirled around the stage.

_"You and you and you and you and you_

_And you and you and you and you and you_

_And you and you and you and you and you"_ He began to point around randomly.

_"Alright, man, calm down_

_I know your son, said he was at my house_

_He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out_

_He wasn't the first and he won't be the last_

_So tone it down, this happens all the time"_ Sora continued swing his hips around provocatively.

_"I'm the story, the tale, the alibi_

_They wanna go home, I ask them, why?_

_It's daylight, not night_

_It might need a break from all the real life_

_Gets to be too much sometimes_

_It's never too late to send out all the invitations_

_To the last night of your life"_ He began to unzip his vest some.

_"Lordy, Lordy, Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party_

_It's dramatic, it's electrifying_

_Wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you"_ He thrashed around the stage some more.

_"You and you and you and you and you and you_

_And you and you and you and you and you_

_And you and you and you and you"_ He pointed to random people again.

_"I'm off to see the doctor_

_I hope she has a cure_

_I hope she makes me better_

_What does that even mean? We don't know"_ He dropped to his knees and rolled around on the floor.

_"Lordy, Lordy, Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party_

_It's dramatic, it's electrifying_

_Wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you"_ He then climbed the pole and wrapped his legs around it.

_"You and you and you and you and you and you_

_And you and you and you and you and you and you_

_And you and you and you and you."_ He sang sliding down the pole and ending with a split.

We all cheered while Riku looked dumbstruck.

"Well thanks for the pole dance but I'm bored again. Next?" Axel called out.

"I guess I'll go!" Xion said.

"I swear if I hear one more thing by Justin Fucking Bieber-"

"Chill Bro that's not my style." Xion said choosing a song and getting on stage and sitting at the edged.

_"When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist"_ Xion sang.

_"But darlin'_

_You are the only exception!_

_You are the only exception!_

_You are the only exception!_

_You are the only exception!" _Her voice was very smooth and sweet.

_"Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well" _I felt the meaning in the words she was sing, but I couldn't figure out why or for whom?

_"You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception" She continued._

_"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ooh Ooh... "_ I felt the sadness she was projecting and it was deep.

_"You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception"_

_"And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"_ She ended with a sad smile. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what so all I could do was clap.

"Thanks guys." She said then climbed off the stage sitting next to Larxene with a sad smile.

"Ok so now that we've had a ballad from the beautiful Xion I declare that I'm still bored." Axel complained.

"Oh Shut up I'll go." I said getting up to search through the songs.

"Yay! Make it good so it will cure my boredom." He said dramatically.

I looked through all the songs till I found one I knew exactly what to do for to get Axel to shut up but I couldn't sing while doing it and I couldn't sing both parts so I got Marluxia, who regained his brain awhile ago, and Larxene to do it for me.

"You guys got it." I said after explaining the plan.

"Yep this is going to be good." Marluxia said with a smirk.

"It's on Firecrotch is in for it." Larxene said.

"What's taking so long?" Axel called.

"I guess that's our cue." I said.

"Ok we are ready, but you have to sit on the stage." I said to Axel.

"Why?"

"Just get a chair and get up here."

Axel huffed and got up to bring a chair on the stage and sat down on it.

"Hit it!" I called and Laxene started the song.

Larxene and Marluxia sat on either side of the stage while I stood in the middle in front of Axel.

When Larxene and Marluxia began to sing 'My Humps.' I moved to be closer to Axel and kicked my leg right by his head before siting on his lap.

His eyes where wide as saucers, as I began to dance in lap. I ran my hand down his chest and leaned my face close to his. His lips were close enough to kiss and it was tempting. Really tempting almost torture, but stopped myself from giving in. I jumped off his lap and danced around the pole that was on stage. As the song ended I climbed the pole and hung upside down from it.

Everyone cheered and clapped, as I got off the pole. Larxene, Marluxia, and me all bowed while Axel sat there still wide-eyed.

"Entertaining enough?" I asked him.

"Um...Wow. Ok I'm no longer bored." Axel said coming back to his senses.

"Good, because I am entertain me." I said flopping on the couch.

"I don't sing." He said.

"That all you and your brothers say. Everyone has gone but you three."

"We don't sing!" The three yelled.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now the three of you pick a song and get to singing." I ordered.

"No way." Riku said.

"Come on Riku are you chicken?" Sora teased.

"No I just don't want to sing." Riku fumed.

"Zexy will do it won't you Zex?" Demyx said.

"Uh...Sure." Zexion said. Axel and Riku made the sound of a whip at Zexion and laughed. "Oh. I'm sorry did I hear the sound of chickens?" Zexion said.

"Come on guys Zex is doing it." Demyx whined.

"No I refuse." Riku said defiantly.

"Very well once again I will upstage you." Zexion said with smirk.

"You want say that again." Riku said standing up and clenching his fist.

"Oh did you not hear me or maybe you didn't understand. I'll put it in terms you can comprehend. I will always and forever be better than you ever will."

Riku let out a sound of frustration and swung at Zexion. Only to have Zexion duck and knock Riku down by kicking him.

"Once again I prove my point." Zexion said standing up.

"I'm going to kill you!" Riku dragged Zexion to the ground and they began fighting though it didn't last long because Axel grabbed Riku and Demyx grabbed Zexion.

Zexion had busted lip and a scratch on his face but that was it. While Riku's cheek would probably be bruised along with his eye. Zexion may have been small but he could pack a punch.

"Ok it's time to go lets get out of here." Axel said holding a thrashing Riku.

"I second that." Demyx said holding a calm Zexion who held a smirk.

With that we left everyone getting in the limo they came in. The ride back was quiet and uncomfortable. When we got back to the dorm after saying bye to the girls Riku stomped up the stairs and slammed his door while Zexion shrugged gave Demyx a goodnight kiss and went quietly to his room.

Marluxia, Sora, and Demyx went off to their rooms. Though Demyx wanted to check on Zexion and Sora Riku Axel advised against it. Leaving me and Axel in the foyer.

"Well that was a way to end a night." Axel said as we began to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah. Are they going to be alright?" I asked.

"Zexion will I guess, but Riku will be pissed for a while. This happens a lot actually."

"Really why?"

"I don't know they just don't mesh."

"I think it more than just them not getting along just because. You should sit down and talk with them."

"Yeah maybe. Well night, Rox." Axel said when we reached our doors.

"Night, Ax and thanks I had fun." I said.

"Me too especially with my lap dance." He winked at me and I blushed. Why did I do that? "We should hang out sometime. Just the two of us."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Night."

"Night."

With that I closed my door and fell on my bed my heart was fluttering and my stomach held butterflies but I had no idea why.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter wasn't to bad. I'm really sick so It's hard to think but I wanted put this out so I hoped you liked it. If you did please tell me why if you didn't tell me why. Well till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19, What A Day

** Mind,Body,and Soul**

** By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 19: What A Day**

* * *

**Roxas POV**

The weekend came and went. I had taken Xion shopping on Sunday for clothes that she was more comfortable in, but that would also keep Sora off her case.

Now I was on my way to music class. I was dead tired and so was everyone else it was like a zombie farm. Well besides Demyx who was actually more chipper. If that was even possible.

"Come on guys wake up its Monday! That's like the second best day of the week!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Dem take it down a notch it's too early for your cheer." Axel complained.

"I think Dem's right we won't get through the day unless we start it with a smile." Sora said high fiving Demyx.

"That's the spirit! Turn those frowns upside down." Demyx bubbled.

"Woah!" Sora shouted.

"What?" I said following his eyes. He was looking at Xion she was decked out in the clothes and accessories we bought yesterday.

She wore tight black jeans with the outside leg parts was cut off and laced with red sting. She wore black boots with a small heel. She had a low cut shirt that showed her naval and its piercing. She had black finger-less gloves and her hair had red streaks in it. She had her nose piercing in as well.

Sora ran over to her and I followed to make sure he didn't yell at her.

"Xion, we had a deal!" Sora said.

"Sora chill I bought her the clothes." I said.

"Why?!"

"Because Sora she's fourteen you can't tell her what to do anymore, besides she looks good."

"I just don't want her to get hurt again." Sora said looking to the ground.

"Sora." Xion said. He looked at her. "Don't worry about me I'm a big girl now. It won't happen again and you shouldn't feel responsible for it either. Those guys where just horrible monster. And just in case..." She kicked up her right leg and pulled a switch blade out of her boot all in one swift movement. "I can protect myself." She smirked twirling the blade in her hand.

"Xion! Put that away!" Sora shouted.

She rolled her eyes and put the blade back. "Chill I won't use it unless absolutely necessary."

"Now that's settled. Group hug!" I shouted pulling my sister and brother into a hug with a laugh.

"Since when do you have all these piercings?" Sora asked as we walked to class.

"Rox and me got them done yesterday. I did my navel, nose, and tongue see?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Ouch! Didn't that hurt?"

"Not really. But it's all really sore, though Roxas should be in more pain." She winked at me.

"Xion!" I shouted. "I didn't tell him yet."

"What? What did you two do?"

"Roxas got a tattoo." Xion said slyly.

"What!? Where?"

"My back." I mumbled.

"You got a tramp stamp! Oh my god I have to tell Demyx!" Sora yelled before dashing off to class.

"Come on Xion we gotta stop him."

"Don't want people to know you got a tattoo that says-" I cut her off by grabbing her hand and dragging her off to class while she laughed.

When we got there the whole back row of our friend were smirking and I knew it was too late.

"Nice Xion you look biker sheek." Demyx said.

"Thanks." She said taking her seat.

"So... Rox can we see it?" He asked.

"No way!" I said sitting in my chair.

"Oh come on we won't laugh...a lot." Axel said.

"No!"

"At least tell us what it is." Sora whined.

"No way in hell!"

"Xion..."Sora begged.

"Well if you must know it's-" Xion started.

"You tell them then I refuse cook dinner tonight." I threatened.

"Sorry guys. I needs my home cookin'." She said putting her hand up in surrender.

"Wait...Your cooking tonight?" Sora asked.

"Yep." I answered happy we finally changed the subject.

"What are you making?"

"Mom's favorites."

"Yay! Can I help?"

"Sure."

"Alright class! Let's begin." Mrs. White said after the bell rang. "As most of you know homecoming is this Friday. I hope you all have someone to bring." Out the corner of my eye I saw Demyx and Zexion smiling at each other and holding hands. "Ok now on with the rest of today's activities."

We spent class learning song for the first quarter performance then Mrs. White pulled me and Sora aside at the end of class.

"Boys since you two will be the stars of the first quarter performance I need you to pick a few songs to sing. One for each of you to sing solo and the a duet with the two of you. So three songs in total. You can pick someone to accompany you with instrument as well." Mrs. White explained.

"Okay. What kind of song should we pick?" I asked.

"Any you like it's all about individuality here no restriction." She smiled. "You may go before you're late to your next class."

We left the class then, after saying goodbye, went off to our separate classes. Math classed dragged by with me constantly telling Axel 'No.' every time he asked me about my tattoo. It wasn't even that big of a deal.

When we got to creative writing class Xion had promptly told Kairi and Namine about my tattoo and they including Axel bugged me about it till class began.

"Ok class I have an announcement." Mr. Kowai said as class began. "I have chosen two of you to read you have to do a reading at the first quarter performance." Most of the class groaned. "Ok the luck students are... Zexion Pawā and Roxas Leonhart. I will talk to you two later in the week about what you are to do."

I looked behind me to where Zexion was sitting and smiled only to see him wide eyed.

"Are you ok, Zex?" I asked.

"Uh...Yeah." he said turning back to the book he was reading.

I gave Axel, who was sitting next to him, a quizzical look.

"He doesn't like public speaking." Axel said.

"Oh...It will be ok. I'm here for you. Besides it won't be that hard." I said with a reassuring smile and nod.

"Th-Thanks, Roxas." Zexion looked at me with a small but genuine smile.

I turned around again as Mr. Kowai began to talk again.

I was going to be busy this quarter I had Music, Cooking, Art, and Literature now to worry about I was just glad I didn't play football or I'd be in for it.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I was in stupid math class trying to figure out the stupid problems we were assigned. My question was whose bright idea it was to put letters in math?

"Hey, Sora?" Rikku, who was sitting next to me, said.

"Huh?" I said giving half my attention to her.

"Who are you going to homecoming with?"

"Oh...I don't know I haven't given it much thought."

"Hm. Well I think you should go with Riku."

I turned to her now giving her all my attention. "What? Riku not gay and neither am I." I defend my sexuality and Riku's because he wasn't here to do so.

"Who said you had to be gay to go to a dance with another guy? Besides you and me both know Riku likes you and you like him too." She leaned in to my face with a smirk.

"Ku-Ku you couldn't be more wrong it's nothing like that. I don't like Riku like that and vise versa." I said never wavering from her eyes.

"Fine." She leaned back in her chair. "If you don't like Riku and he doesn't like you. Then you won't mind taking my cousin to homecoming right?"

"What? I don't see how those two things relate to each other."

"Don't worry about that. So will you take her or not?"

"Well who is she? What's she like?"

"Her name is Paine. And...well she's...um...eccentric."

"In what way?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

She turned to me calmly then her eyes bugged out at the site of me. I walked over to her calmly and sat down.

"Wait Ku-Ku I don-"

_Ring!_

"Well see you in Home Ec." She ran out the door laughing.

I packed up all my stuff and ran after her, though I lost her in the crowd of people, but I figured I could catch her in the Home Ec room. When I made it through the crowd and to the Home Ec. room Ku-ku wasn't there, though I did see a girl I remembered very well.

"Fuu?"

She turned to me and calmly then her eyes bugged out at the site of me. I walked over to here calmly and sat down.

"You go to school here?" I asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Fuu, I know I don't really know you all that well, but I know you don't belong with Seifer and his goon. Why are you with them?"

She looked down at the table and shrugged.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a while.

"I know you're sorry."

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't blame you it's not your fault it's Seifer's."

She looked down at the table and shook her head. I could tell she still felt guilty. I was good at this after dealing with Roxas's quiet periods.

"It's ok. I'm alright now see." I said smiling and flapping my arms around.

She looked at me and smiled and nodded. I was glad to see her smiling she seemed like a nice girl. A really quiet nice girl.

_Ring!_

The bell rang and more of my friends came in.

"Fuu I gotta go. I hope we can be friends?"

She nodded with a smile and hugged me. I was little surprised, but hugged her back.

"Here." I said when she let go I pulled out a random note card from my bag and wrote my number down and handed her the card. "Text me anytime."

She nodded and gave me another hug.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

When I walked in to Home Ec. with Axel, Namine, and Kairi we saw Sora talking to a girl with silver blue hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked Axel.

"I think her name is Foop or Flop something like that. She doesn't talk much or...at all." He answered.

"What the hell?!" Kairi shouted.

"What?" Namine asked.

"Did you see that? The little slut hugged him." Kairi said glaring at the girl. "I'm going to set her straight."

"No you won't." Namine said holding her back.

"Come on Nam. Look, he's giving her something. Probably his number."

"Chill out, Kairi. You can talk to him when he get's over here." Riku said, scaring us all because we hadn't noticed him.

"When did you get here?" Axel asked.

"I've been here." Riku glared at Axel.

"Well someone's still pissed."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Hey guys." Sora said coming over.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked pointing to the girl across the room.

"That's Fuu. She's a friend." Sora answered taking a seat next to me.

"How do you know her?" Kairi asked.

"Uh...We bumped into each other." Sora said not convincing me at all. "Has anyone seen Ku-Ku?" Now I definitely didn't believe him. He always changes the subject after lying.

"No, why?" Namine asked.

"I'm taking her cousin to homecoming." Sora mumbled.

"What!?" Kairi yelled.

"You're taking Paine to homecoming?" Axel asked in disbelief,

"Yeah. What's wrong with her?" Sora asked.

"Nothing just..." Axel trailed as Demyx, Larxene, Hayner, and Olette walked in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Demyx said sitting down next to Axel.

"Sora's taking Paine to homecoming." Axel said.

"What? Why?" Hayner asked.

"I can't take her just because I want to?" Sora said.

"Well you can but who would?" Larxene said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing she's just..." Olette trailed then Rikku and Selphie walked in.

"Ku-Ku What is your cousin like? These guys won't tell me." Sora pleaded.

"She's eccentric." Rikku said with a smile.

"Yeah eccentric is good words for it." Olette said.

"Fine whatever. She can't be that bad right?"

"Sure..." Demyx said.

"So, Riku who are you going to homecoming with?" Rikku asked.

"Nobody I don't do dances." Riku said blandly.

"Axel?"

"I'm going stag, but being so sexy as I am that could change any moment." Axel boasted.

"Axel you really should wake up from that dream." I said earning a glare from Axel.

"Okay...What about you Dem?" Rikku continued.

"I'm going with the guy of my dreams." Demyx said dreamily.

"Aww so cute!" All the girls cooed.

"I bet you and Zexion will have so much fun." Namine said.

"I know we will. It is my goal." Demyx said excitedly.

"Larx, how about you?" Rikku asked.

"I got pyro over there." Larxene said pointing a thumb to Axel.

"Wait. What?! When did I agree to go with you?!" Axel said.

"Well you either go with me or die a very painful death. You choice."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it not at all." Axel huffed.

"Well I know Olette is going with Hayner." Rikku said pointing to a blushing Olette and Hayner.

"Since when are you two a couple?" Axel said.

"Since someone put a certain video online. Did I mention I'm going to kill you Axel!"

"Hey it was all in the name of love...and comedy." Axel laughed and high-fived Demyx.

"We'll talk about Hayner's creepy shrine later. Now I want to know who Kairi is going with."

"Well I have a plans for Friday so I won't be going." Kairi said with something sneaky in her eyes.

"Well that's stinks. Well what about you Namine?"

"Oh...well,I was hopeing that...maybe...um...I don't know...that-" Namine stuttered and grew redder.

"Oh for goodness sake Namine just ask him!" Kairi said.

"Oh um-" She cleared her throat and stood up with renewed confidence. "Roxaswillyoutakemetothedance!" She said so quickly that I didn't really understand her but I got the just of what was going on. I hadn't really thought about the dance much, but I guess I'd be a crappy boyfriend if I didn't ask her to the dance.

I stood up and took her hand in mine."Namine I would be honored to take you to the dance."

"Yay!" Most of our friends said.

"Well I know I'm going with Pencey. Now Selphie it's all you. We want to know who the lucky guy taking you to the dance is." Rikku said holding a fake microphone then giving a drum roll on the table.

"Irvine!" Selphie said jumping up and down.

"Wow took you two long enough to get together." Kairi said.

"I know, but It's going to be spectacularly fun!" Selphie squealed.

"Ok class sorry I'm late. I was in the library." Mrs. Belle said running in. I had just noticed she was eight minutes late.

Class went by with ease then like this morning the teacher called Sora and me over along with Axel and Riku.

"You four will be making a five course meal for first quarter. One you will handle starters you need two. One will handle the main. A third will handle a side. Then the fourth will make the dessert." Mrs. Belle explained.

"I call dessert!" Sora shouted. I figured he would he always was more of a baker. Miss. Belle scribbled this on a clipboard.

"I want Main course." I said.

"I'll take side dish then." Axel said.

"That leaves me with starters! Why do I have do the most work?" Riku complained.

"Oh stop complaining you got the easy part." Axel said.

When Mrs. Belle got done writing down what we all where covering she smiled at us. "Great. Now I'll need to know what you all are making a week before the performance. You may go now."

We all left for the dining hall.

"Geez guys this is a lot of work." Sora said.

"I know there so much to be done." I agreed.

"That's because you two try to much." Riku said.

"He's got a point. Most kids here don't try at anything." Axel said.

"Well we're sorry for our effort." Sora huffed.

"It's not a bad thing just... I don't know. Maybe you two are just good at everything." Riku shrugged.

"Not _everything_ just some things." I said.

"Yeah right. That's why you're doing like ten things for first quarter." Axel said.

"More like five."

"Whatever the point is you're doing more than everyone else."

"You guys are so lame." I said walking into the dining hall. Everyone was already there and Xion was crowded a little. "Hey guys what's going on?" I asked.

"Xion got the lead in the drama play, but won't tell us what the play is." Namine said.

"I was waiting till you guys got here." Xion said with a big smile.

"Well...?" Sora said.

"I got the female lead in Assassins as Sara Jane Moore!"

"You would get that part...Congrats!" I said.

"Wow I can't wait to see it." Sora said.

"Well today is just full of news. First Rox and Zex getting to say a reading at the performance and now Xion."

"Zexy is in the show? Why didn't I know about this?" Demyx said.

"I must have forgotten." Zexion made up a lame excuse.

"Did not you are such a liar!" Demyx said. Engaging an argument with Zexion.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I said to Axel.

"Hey what's love with out a few arguments." Axel laughed.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

After lunch I said bye to Roxas then Riku and me went to video productions class. In the computer lab me and Riku played _happy wheels_ till class began.

"Ok Class have you all received your graded videos?" Mr. Gijutsu said when the bell range. I checked my school email seeing I got A with a star next to it. "If you got a star next to your grade you will making a short documentary for the first quarter."

No not more work this is like school over time!

Riku look over at my grade on the computer screen as Mr. Gijutsu continued to talk about something else.

"I told you so." Riku teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and look over at his grade. "How did you get a C on this it was too easy."

"I made mine a little late and the best thing I could get was Demyx playing with his new action figure. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly not wanting to tell him what I made a video of.

He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a skeptical look. "Whatever..." He said slowly before turning back to his computer.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

After another horribly boring reading class Axel and me head to art class. When we got there Demyx was there with Xion. We took our usual seats and talked idly while waiting for class to begin. As the warning bell went off Kairi, Namine, and Rikku came in the room joining in our idle talk. As the second bell went off Mrs. Rapunzel walked in.

"Hello class today we will have free art. You may do anything you like Painting, sculpting, drawing, anything as long as you're being artistic." Mrs. Rapunzel said.

I decided this was a good time to start on one of four pieces I had to do for the performance. I got a large canvas, paints, and brushes. I stared at the canvas for a while before I felt my hands move. Usually when I paint it's subconsciously. I'm not too aware of what I'm painting, but It usually comes out looking okay. It was the feeling of nostalgia. It's a great feeling. I feel like all the emotional stress of not only my own but those around me is released. I get this same feeling when I do anything else I'm actually good at. The strokes of the brush where fine and the colors where vibrant and warm. I felt the nostalgia fade from my mind as I stepped back and examined my work.

My jaw dropped as I realized what I had just painted. It was a great painting and all but... why did I paint that?

"Wow! Nice job Rox." Demyx said from behind me,which startled me.

"It's not what you think! I-I mean I didn't mean too. Please don't tell anyone." I said in a panic.

"I don't see the problem. I like it."

"Demyx, don't you see what I painted?"

"Yes. It looks just like him."

"Really, you think?" I said losing my panic and admiring the painting.

"Yea see? Axel!"

"No! Demyx!" But I was too late Axel was already on his way over at which point to hide from embarrassment I went to stand behind the giant canvas.

"What's up, Dem?" I heard Axel ask.

"Do you think that looks like you?" Demyx said.

It was quiet for a while and I took the shot of peaking behind the canvas only to be pulled out with a yelp.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked looking at Axel who had a smug grin."What?"

"Any idea why I'm painted on huge canvases with nothing but a necklace on."

"First you don't know if you have pants on or not the picture stops at your hips. Second I don't know what you're talking about." I said folding my arms and turning my head away.

"Hmm. Well It does look like me. I like it! It has the five flames of approval from me." Axel said before walking away.

Demyx was holding back his laughter as the bell rang to dismiss us. I gather all my stuff and head out of classroom and to the courtyard to meet Zexion. He was there reading book on a bench.

"Hey, Zex." I said sitting next to him.

"Hi Roxas." Zexion said putting his large book in his bag.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something." Zexion said looking down at his feet with his large lilac bangs covering his face.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well I want to know if you can make me more like you for the dance?"

"I don't follow." I said genuinely confused.

"Well I want to dress like you do and dance like you." Though his face was downcast I could see his face grow slightly pink.

"Why, Zexion? Your great just the way you are and Demyx thinks so too."

"I know, but I want to make the night special. So will you help me?" He finally looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. I will." I said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks so much Roxas."

"No problem, but can you tell me something?"

"Sure anything."

"What is up with you and Riku? You two seem tense around one another." I was very interested in what was the dispute between the two brothers.

A scowl developed on his face. "We've just never got along we disagree on everything." Something in his voice wasn't believable to me I figured it wouldn't hurt to tap into my powers somewhat. Besides no one was around and I had good intentions.

"Zexion, look at me." I said calmly.

"Huh?" He looked straight into my eyes. Perfect.

I stared straight into his eyes seeing everything he thought. Everything he felt. His eyes became distant and somewhat dull.

"Zexion, why do you feel hate towards Riku?" I said keeping my voice calm.

"He broke his promise." Zexion said monotonously.

"What was his promise?"

"He was supposed to protect me, but he left me."

"Where did he leave you?"

"With **_Him_**..."

"Who?"

"He hurt me."

"Who did?"

"He was going to kill me." Tears fell down his cheeks I was losing him in his own mind. If I didn't get him out he be locked in there.

"Zexion, come back."

"Why did he leave me?"

"Zexion, come back now."

"I'm scared. Help me." This wasn't good I was losing him and fast.

"Zexion come back. Come back to me. Come back for Axel. For Demyx."

"Demyx." Zexion blinked a few times before his eyes regained life. His hand faced to his head and he let out a groan. "My head hurts. What happened?"

"Nothing. Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's going away."

"Let's go then." I said standing up.

"Where?"

"Your closet of course."

"...Okay..."

When we got to the dorm Axel and Demyx were there playing video games in Axel's room.

"Hey guys where ya guys been." Axel said.

Zexion was about to answer, but I stopped him.

"Nowhere. We'll be in Zexion's room." I began ushering Zexion to his room closing and locking the door behind us.

"What was that about?" Zexion asked.

"Well we want it to be a surprise don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok now to your closet." I headed over to his closet.

After twenty minutes of searching through Zexion's very boring clothes I gave up.

"Well It's official you need new clothes." I said sitting on his bed

"What's wrong with my clothes."

"Half of your closet is full of black polos and black slacks."

"They're comfortable."

"Well tomorrow we're going shopping."

"Fine. Let's get going the bell will ring soon anyway."

"Okay." We head out of the dorm finding that Axel and Demyx had already left. We walked most of the way in silence.

"Hey Roxas what did you get tattooed on your back?" Zexion asked when we where close to the locker room doors.

"Ugh! Not you too..." I groaned.

"Well I was just wondering? You can tell me I won't tell."

"No. You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't. I promise." I shook my head 'No' "Fine then." We continued our walk till I felt cool air hit my back. I yelped and rounded on Zexion. "I was so close." He said before lunging at me laughing.

I dodged and started running with Zexion. I pushed through the locker room doors laughing. I turned around and he stared back we began to do some sort of cowboy stand-off then. I never really thought Zexion would be the playing around type.

"You can't hide it forever." He said.

"On contrary I think I can." I retorted. We continued our stand-off till we burst into laughter seconds later.

"Uh...What just happened?" I heard Axel behind me and turned around quickly seeing Demyx as well.

"Oh, hey I didn't see you two there." I said still calming my laughter.

"Okay... Well what did you two do during study hall?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing really just hanging out." I said.

"Why couldn't you hang out with us?" Axel asked.

"I wanted to hang out with just me and my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." Axel said with fake hurt but I sensed some real in there too.

"Awe. Your jealous how cute." I cooed.

"Am not!"

"Don't worry your still my best friend too."

"That's stupid. You can't have two best friends."

"Says who. Is there of handbook on best friends that I didn't get?"

"Haha, very funny. It's just a well-known fact that you can't have more than one best friend."

"Fine you can be my second-best friend?"

"Why am I second-best?"

"Because I said so." I said before walking farther in the locker room and getting dressed.

I took mine and Sora's clothes out of my bag laying Sora's on the bench. I pull off my jeans to put on my blue shorts. I then pulled off my T-shirt only to hear laughing behind me I turned around to see Axel, Demyx, and Zexion there.

"You're fucking classy." The three said before bursting into laughter.

I pulled my other shirt on and felt my face heat up. I stood there watching the three laugh for a while.

"Are you done?" I said through gritted teeth. They all calmed their laughter and nodded. "I didn't chose it. Xion did." Axel raised his hand. "What Axel?"

"I'm confused. Are you classy or is the fact the person fucking you is indeed fucking you classy?" With that the three relapsed into laughter then and I stomped into the gym.

What a day.

* * *

**So there you have it. I made this a little longer because I don't know when I might post again it won't be more than two weeks though also because most of the chapters I've been writing are kinda slow but things shall pick up I promise. I hope you liked it if so tell me why so I know people still read this and even if you didn't tell me so I can do better. Till next time...**

**~BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20, You Want To Kill Me Yourself

**Mind,Body,and Soul**

**By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 20: You Want To Kill Me Yourself**

* * *

**Roxas POV**

After being promptly ridiculed and joked at by everyone in our dorm for the five minutes before gym class started about my tattoo. I was ready to kill.

Coach Eric blew his whistle and the laughter that was filling the gym ceased. "Ok we are going to have a basketball tournament this week. Two on two. The team that loses the least every day gets out of gym early the next team that lose the least by Friday wins the tournament, bragging rights, and a week off from gym class." Everyone cheered at this. "Ok settle down." We all did as we were told. "We'll play ten minute games first fifteenth point wins. You got thirty seconds to find a partner and get to one of the hoops." Mr. Eric said pointing to the two half court.

"Roxas want to be partners?" Zexion asked me which kind of surprised me. I figured he'd want to partner up with Demyx.

"Don't you want to partner up with Dem?" I said.

"Yeah, but I think if we win we can practice more." He wasn't looking at me at all he was staring out on the court. I followed his eyes to find he was staring at Riku and Sora who had partnered up. Riku had a look of pure mischief of on his face.

I let out a sigh and Zexion turned toward me. "Zexion, please tell me you don't just want to partner up with me because you want to beat Riku?"

"No that's not the _only_ reason...So will you be my partner?"

I wondered if this was good of a bad thing to do. If I did play with him and we did win Riku might get mad or might start a fight with Zexion. If I didn't Zexion might be mad at me. Partner up with Demyx then whether they win or lose someone's still going to be mad at someone else and there will still be the possibility of a fight. I guess I had nothing to lose.

"Ok. But if we win you have to be committed to dance practice."

"Deal." Zexion gave a confident nod and we went on to the same court as Riku and Sora.

I looked back over my shoulder to where Axel and Demyx where still sitting Demyx was pouting and said something to Axel. Axel only chuckled and said something else. Demyx's pout withered some, he nodded and stood up. The two came down to the second court with where Marluxia and Hayner were. Pence had chosen to be an alternate for Marluxia.

"Okay. You need team names so I can make the brackets." Couch Eric said drawing on the whiteboard he'd rolled out. Moments later when he was done drawing the boxes and line he turned around towards us. "Axel and Demyx?"

"Fire and Water!" The two said in unison before high fiving.

"Marluxia, Pence, and Hayner?" Couch Eric asked.

"Fighters" Hayner declared.

"I still think that's stupid." Marluxia huffed.

"Sora and Riku?" Coach said ignoring Marluxia like everyone else.

"Keys of Destiny!" Sora cheered.

"Okay and Zexion and Roxas?"

We hadn't come up with a name yet. I looked at Zexion who look back at me. I shrugged and Zexion shook his head slightly. I took a deep breath and let whatever come out my mouth.

"Locked Away Shadows." I had to admit it was pretty good for a last-minute thought.

"Okay. Water and Fire against the Locked Away Shadows and Keys of Destiny against Fighters."

We all got on the right court and got ready as Mr. Eric threw out the balls. Axel caught our ball which meant he and Demyx got it first, though they didn't have for long before I stole it in mid pass From Axel to Demyx. I took it to the hoop, shot it, and made it. I passed it to Zexion without interference and gave Axel a shrug.

We played for five minutes, I think, then with a final shot from Zexion we won. Axel and Demyx looked kind of exhausted. That was kind of the plan though. We kept them running around till they slowed. That's what they get for eating nothing but junk.

"Good game guys." I said with a smile. I didn't even get a respond as Demyx and Axel lurched their way to the bleachers and flopped down.

"Mr. Eric, we won." Zexion announced.

"Very well." Mr. Eric moved us up on the whiteboard.

We sat on the bleachers and watched Riku and Sora obliterate Marluxia and Hayner. Marluxia wasn't really trying and every time Hayner passed him the ball he'd swat it back and yell:"I don't like balls!" Then Hayner would smirk lose focus and have the ball stolen away. With one more shot from Sora. It was declared that the Keys of Destiny had won.

"Ok Fighters against Locked Away Shadows. Water and Fire against Keys of Destiny." Mr. Eric said. With groans from Axel and Demyx and cheer from Marluxia because he got to sit out now instead of Pence the games began.

The balls were thrown up and this time Pence caught it and dribbled it up court some before shooting and making it with nothing but net. It was a bit surprising but it was not going to throw me off. I'm very competitive especially in sports. This game lasted about eight minutes. Hayner was pretty fast but a sloppy shot. Pence was the opposite slow and a perfect shot. They used their advantages and managed to keep up in score for a while before falling behind which is when we finished it of.

"Good game." Hayner said.

"You too. I think you'll find beating Axel and Demyx pretty easy. We worn them down some and looks like Sora and Riku finished them off." I said pointing to the two bodies laid out on the gym floor. Hayner laughed as Sora poked Demyx.

"Ok last game. Fighters against Water and Fire. Keys of Destiny against Locked Away Shadows." Coach announced. Axel and Demyx literally crawled over to the other court before standing up sluggishly.

"It's on!" Sora said giving me a competitive glare.

I returned the glare with just as much force. "Like Donkey Kong!" I said.

"Are you ready to lose?" Riku said to Zexion.

"Are you talking in a mirror again." Zexion smirked.

"You little twerp! I'm going to beat you to a pulp." Riku growled.

"I prefer pulp free actually, but thanks anyway." Zexion's narrowed eyes and smirk never flattered.

With that the balls were thrown in the air, Sora caught it but lost it when he began dribbling. I stole it and passed it to Zexion. who dribbled upcourt and shot making it in full. The game lasted a full ten minutes. We were neck and neck or in this case neck, neck, neck, and neck. The next shot won the game and a day out of gym. Riku had the ball but was blocked by Zexion he through the ball to Sora but I caught it as it slipped through his hands. Zexion followed me up court and when I went to make a shot Sora got in front of me. So I passed it to Zexion who then was blocked by Riku. Zexion narrowed his eyes and jumped up dunking the ball in the hoop.

I cheered for him along with Demyx and Axel. Riku narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy before doing the most evil thing ever. He jumped up grabbed the hem of Zexion's gym shorts and pulled them down to his ankles. Zexion yelped and his grip slipped from the hoop. Though he wasn't that far off the ground he still fell pretty hard. He land on his butt with a wince. Everyone circled around him except Riku who was the only one laughing at Zexion.

Zexion stood up and pulled his pants up. He walked over to Riku, head down and bangs covering his whole face from view, and pushed him down from behind making him land on his stomach. Riku turn on his back and before he could say a word Zexion unleashed on him.

"I. Hate. You." He took in a large breath. "I hate you so much. You're always ruining my life! What did I ever do to you?! I'm sorry for existing it's not my fault! I didn't chose to be born! You've always want me to just die didn't you?! You always want me too just disappear and die! Or rather..." He trailed. From his yelling rant. Everyone just stood back and watched. I don't think anyone's ever seen Zexion yell like this. "You want to kill me yourself." His voice was calm now. Riku's eyes went wide at Zexion. "That's why you did it didn't you?! You wanted that bastard to kill me! You aren't worth shit. FUCK YOU RIKU! FUCKING FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU TO THE DEEPEST PARTS OF HELL AND BACK YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" And with those final screams Zexion ran off red-faced.

Demyx, Axel, and I ran after him. I guess I got some answers today after all. I just wish i could have got them differently.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

After Zexion ran off and Axel, Demyx, and Roxas ran after him. Everyone else just stood there shock.

I didn't even know Zexion could yell like that he also didn't seem like one to cuss either. Had Riku really tried to kill Zexion. Why would someone want to kill their own brother. I can't even think about hurting Roxas let alone killing him.

When the ending bell rang we all came out of our daze. Everyone shocked faces went to glares and snarls they all left for the locker room leaving Riku and me there. I could here them mumbling under their breaths but barely.

I walked over to Riku and held my hand out for him to stand up. He shook his head and took it I pulled him up. He looked at me then he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Sora... I... I di-"

"Save it. I don't know Riku... I just don't know." With that I walked into the locker room too.

I didn't want to hate Riku, but he had a lot of negative things pointing his way what was I supposed to think? What kind of person does something like that? I didn't know what to think anymore?

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

We chased Zexion all the way to the dorm and to his room. But he closed and locked the door before we could get in.

"Zexion." Axel knocked on the door but got no answer. "Zexion!" Axel yelled and banged on the door but still got nothing.

"Let me try." Demyx said. "Zexy can we come in pwease." Demyx called with a soft knock.

"No." Zexion called.

"At least you got a reply." Axel said slumping against the wall.

I sighed and knocked on the door. "Zex if you don't open up I will _peel_ the _banana_." We had agreed to call our homecoming plan- Plan Banana for reasons I don't know.

The door opened a crack. Zexion had red blotchy eyes that looked like he was crying. "After Dinner. I don't feel like talking."

"Fine." I said understanding the need to calm down some. He closed the door, softly, and locked it.

"What's the 'Banana'?" Axel asked.

"Don't worry about it. I got him to talk to us right?" I said.

"Hm...Whatever. I'll run back and get our stuff from the locker room."

"Thanks." Me and Demyx called as he left.

"Think everything will be ok?" I asked Demyx.

"Yeah the gym's not that far. Axel can handle it." Demyx said. I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

"No I meant Zexion and Riku."

"Oh. I don't know. I've told Axel to sit them down talk it out. Its been getting worse. It's not going to get better till they do something about though. I've known the three off them for a long time, and I've never seen him like..._ that_." Demyx said shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Do you have any idea why they're like this now?" I said. I figured I might be able get some information from Demyx.

"No. All I know is that My mom went to went to stay with my grandma for three years because she was sick and when I got back Zexion and Riku where going at each other more and more."

"How long have you known them?"

"Uh since elementary I think maybe kindergarten."

"When did you move?"

"Middle of sixth grade. Are you playing Sherlock now?" Demyx chuckled.

"You could say that. I'm just trying to figure out what happened. If you left in sixth grade then what ever happened to Zexion and Riku happened during middle school right?"

"No. When I left Axel, Riku and I were in _sixth_. Zexion was in _fourth_."

"Wait. What?! That makes Zexion is at least two years younger."

"Yep."

"You know that makes you a pedophile right?"

"No. He's very mature for his age. Also he's very smart."

"Yeah Dem. But he's THIRTEEN!"

"Almost fourteen." He started at me and I started right back.

"Ok. So I'm out of clues, Watson. Looks like we'll have to but this case away for a while."

"Well I'm going to shower in my room." Demyx sighed and began walking down the hall. He stopped mid way though and turn half way towards me. "Hey, make dinner fast." And with that he was gone.

When everyone got back from the locker room they all ask the same question "Is he ok?" and all got the same answer "I don't know." The only person who hadn't come back was Riku, but I didn't worry. He probably need to calm down too.

After I took my shower me and Sora got right to work in the kitchen.

"Are you sure they'll even like this stuff?" Sora ask from his spot at the stove.

"Well I don't know nor do I care. I've put up with the slop they eat so It's only fair I get one night of good food for once." I said from the counter.

"You only say that because you've never had anything else but this stuff. I bet If you ate more of a variety you'd like it."

"Watever. Are you done?"

"Yeah. When is Xion coming?"

"I don't kn-" I was interrupted by a knock and the ring of the doorbell at the front door of the dorm house. "Well there's our answer."

"I'LL GET IT!" I heard Axel and Demyx yell.

"No I will!" Axel said running down the stairs.

"No way I called it!" Demyx said running from his room on the first floor and through the kitchen and dining room.

"I'll go make sure they don't kill each other." I said leaving the kitchen. I noticed that when ever the doorbell rings Axel and Demyx go for it and they always get in an argument over who's going to get it.

When I reached the foyer Axel and Demyx were both moping by the stairs, because Cloud had answered the door.

"Hi Xion." Cloud said with a bright smile at Xion.

"Hey. Are they done cooking yet I'm starved." Xion said walking in.

"We'll be done in a minute. Want help set the table?" I said.

"Sure...What's wrong with them?" She said pointing at Axel and Demyx who where pouting on the steps.

"I opened the door." Cloud said shaking his head and going back to the living room.

"Come on they'll be fine when it's time for dinner."

We walk into the kitchen where Sora was plating everything.

"Hey Xi." Sora gave a small smile. I notice ever since he came back he had this weird vibe coming off him. Lucky/ unlucky for me is that I can't read Sora without the use invasions so I couldn't tell what he was felling.

"Hey. It smells great in here." Xion say excitedly.

"Thanks." I said. I got the dishware from the cabinet, and hand them to Xion. She tooke them and leaf the for the dining room. I decided to take this opportunity to talk to Sora. "What wrong? You seem upset."

Sora stopped rinsing pots and turned around to face me. Then after along pause... "I'm just trying to figure out how I feel about Riku after today." Sora said shaking his head a little. " I mean how am I suppose to feel? He tried to kill Zexion. Why would he want to do something so foul to his own brother? His own flesh and blood. It's sickening, but I can't bring myself to feel mad at him or hate him. I feel bad for him actually. I feel bad that he has or had the desire to kill someone else especially his own family."

I had no idea what to say to Sora right now, so I just let him continue ranting.

"I don't want to stop being his friend. He really is nice and sweet when you get to know him. He just tries to hide behind a facade, but he really isn't all that bad... At least I didn't think so..." Sora trailed. Then I finally knew what to say.

"Sora, do you _like_ him?" I asked in all seriousness.

"...I don't know." Sora said dropping his hands to his sides.

"Well I believe we can't judge anything till we hear the _whole_ story. It's not fair to accuse without hearing both sides of the story."

"I guess you're right." Sora sighed.

"When aren't I. Come on we have starving teenagers out there."

We took the plates of food out to the table where Xion had just finished setting up.

"Yay! Food." Xion cheered.

"Ok. Come and get it!" Sora shouted.

At that a herd of wildebeest trample through the dorm and I'm pretty sure the house shook. At least that's what most people would have thought, but really it was just hormone crazed teens. When mostly everybody was at the table the house stopped shaking. Only two people where missing. Zexion and of course Riku.

I leaned over and whisper in Sora's ear. "You go find Riku and I'll get Zexion." Sora nodded and we stood up. "Don't eat till we get back. Xion you're in charge of enforcing that."

"Aye. Aye, Captains." She gave us a salute as we left. We made our way to the foyer when Sora stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Where do I even start looking for him?" Sora said.

"Uh.. Try calling him maybe he'll come back or tell you where he is." I said before trudging up the steps to Zexion's room.

When I got to his door I knocked on it and waited for an answer, but don't get one. I tried to again -Much louder- but still get nothing. I tried to open the door but it was still locked.

"Zexion!" I yell only to get a loud scream in return. I draw the conclusion that Zexion was sleep. Then I realized he wakes up in a freaking panic attack. "Oh shit, Zexion calm down ok." I try to open the door but it's useless. I thought about breaking the door down, but I didn't think It be the best decision when there were _other_ options.

I concentrate really hard on separating myself from outside the door to inside. I was new to this progression I found it hard to control. With a tingling sensation through my body I felt my self my mind separated from my body and regenerate a form on the other side of the door. This form was weak so I had to move quick. I decided to just unlock and open the door instead of using this form to bring Zexion out of his shock. As soon as I unlocked the door I felt the fake form of me disintegrate slowly. I allowed it to happen as it had completed it's purpose.

With another tingle I felt my self return to my body. I opened my eyes instantly and realized I was on the floor. I had horrible headache and I felt stiff. I didn't let those two flaws stop me though.

I got up with some groans and open Zexion's door. I walked in quietly and turned on his light. I carefully sat on the bed. He had wide eyes that blinked rarely, like he was afraid of closing his eyes, but still had to at some point. He was shaking a lot and had the comforter of his bed clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

"Zexion, It's ok. I'm here. It's Roxas. Can you hear me?" I talked calmly and looked at him with a worried smile. He looked right at me, more through me. "Zexion take a deep breath for me okay?" He was still for a moment but did as I asked and took in a deep breath, and momentarily close his eyes. He then opened them normally and started a mantra of deep breaths. He seemed to be calming down with each one, which I was immensely grateful for. "Good. Now can you sit up for me?" He took one more breath before hauling himself into a sitting position. "Now, how do you feel?"

"...Better ..." He stammered.

"Do you think you can walk? Dinner is ready."

He nodded and stood up we slowly made our way down the stairs and into the dining room. We sat at the table Zexion sitting between me and Demyx and across from Axel. That's when I noticed Sora and Riku weren't back yet. I pulled out my phone and texted Sora.

_Where r u?_

Moments later my phone buzzed in my hands, with a text from Sora.

_We're comin_

* * *

**Sora's POV**

After Roxas ran upstairs to get Zexion I pulled out my phone and called Riku.

"Riku?" I said through my phone.

"Sora." Riku said. His voice was quiet and monotonous.

"Where are you?

"Courtyard."

"Well, come back. Dinner is ready."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? If you don't get back here I'll come and get you."

"No."

I sighed. I knew I would have to drag him back, so I started walking to the courtyard, but kept talking to him on the phone. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"I don't want to."

"You sound like a baby, ya' know?"

He grunt as to say 'whatever.'

"Riku can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"No."

"OK. We're friends and I won't push you to talk about something you don't want to, but you'll have to tell someone some day. And when that day comes I'll be right here for you, because I care about you."

"Sora?"

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket as I reach the courtyard, and sure enough. He was there sitting on a bench. playing with a flower. I quietly walked over to the bench and sat down next to him.

"Where'd you come from?" Riku asked when he noticed me.

"A vagina." I answer straight-faced.

"Gross." Riku laughed.

I liked it when Riku laughed it was a nice sound like the sound of church bells after a wedding. When he calmed his laughter he looked me in the eye. His eyes we're truly perfect. They were an off green color and they always had a tiny sparkle in them. I found myself entranced by them. I found myself leaning forward and I wanted to stop but I couldn't find the strength to. Rikus laugter ceased. His lips look so kissable in every way. Just as our lips came into centimeters of each other my phone buzzed in my pocket making me snap away from Riku.

I pulled out my phone and read the text from Roxas.

_Where r u?_

"Uh... Roxas wants us back." I said while my faced burned a fierce red.

"Oh..ok." He stood up from the bench and held a hand out to me. I took with barely any hesitation. He pulled me up, but didn't let go of my hand. I didn't dare pull it away either. With one hand I texted Roxas back.

_We're comin_

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

About five minutes after Sora texted me he and Riku walked in hand in hand. Sora took the seat next to me and Riku took the one across from Sora. I knew something had happened, but I didn't want to be a creep and get into Riku's mind so I decided to just ask Sora about it later.

"Ok. Can we eat now I'm starving." Xion moaned.

"Yes!" Sora said pulling the lids off of the food dishes.

"Yes! It's all of it. Soba, rice balls, and miso." I said.

"Yumm." Xion said. "But what about the-"

"Kitchen."

"Awesome!"

Sora and I began to serve everyone their food.

"Rox what is this exactly? This doesn't look like chinese food." Axel said poking his Soba with his chopsticks.

"That's because It's not. It's _Japanese_ food. Just eat it you'll like it." I said before stuffing some soba noodles in my mouth. I watched as he fumbled with his chopstick, actually everyone was except Xion, Sora, me, and... Cloud. "Hey, Cloud where'd you learn to use chopsticks so well?" I asked.

"Oh... I eat out at Japanese restaurants a lot." He said. I knew he was lying. One thing I'm good at is knowing when people lie. It's was just like a radar or something.

"Hm. ok." I said. I wasn't going to question his lie right now, though it was strange.

When everyone was finished eating Sora and Xion helped me clear the table and serve dessert.

"So... What is this? Demyx asked.

"Fried ice cream!" Xion cheered and began to devour her bowl of ice cream.

"You fried Ice cream. Didn't it like... melt?" Demyx said staring in amazement at his ice cream.

"Nope. I'll show you how to do it some time." Sora said eating his ice cream.

"Yummy!" Demyx squealed after taking a bite of ice cream.

Everyone agreed that the ice cream was great and I felt great. I always felt this way when people ate my food and liked it.

After dessert Cloud made Hayner and Marluxia do the dishes. I packed up the leftovers and gave them to Xion to take back to with her which she was grateful for. Sora and Riku went upstairs, Pence went to his room, and Cloud went out and said he'd be back soon. That left Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and me in the living room.

We sat there in an awkward silence till Demyx spoke.

"So...Why don't you tell us what happened Zex."

"Oh... um. I don't know guys." Zexion said pulling his knees to his chest.

"Please Zex if you talk about it maybe you'll feel better." I said.

Zexion sighed. "ok." He took in a deep breath. "It happened after Demyx left..."

* * *

**So Yeah guys I know it's probably been like t****w****o and half weeks and I said two so I'm sorry. Next chapter will be a flashback chapter which is why this one leaves off kinda weird. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so tell me why if not tell me why. Also check out my new story Demy's Diary. also updates willbe every week or so instead of every few days. Till next time...  
**

**~BYE!**


	21. 21 It All Happened After Demyx Left

** Mind,Body,and Soul**

** By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings, yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 21: It All Happened After Demyx Left... (This chapter is from a past POV)**

* * *

**Zexion POV**

It was a normal day.

Mommy came in and woke me up at _8:10_ on the dot, then pointed me in the direction of the bathroom. Where she already had the shower running. After my shower I went back to my room and got dressed in the outfit Mommy had laid out for me. Today's outfit consisted of jeans and a T-shirt with some logo on it. After pulling on all my clothes I went to the kitchen.

The house was a lot quieter in the mornings since my brothers started middle school. I liked it that way. They are always loud and annoying it makes me really angry sometimes, but I love them anyway. I liked it much better with just Mommy, Daddy, and me though.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the wonderful smell of toasted English muffins and poached eggs. Otherwise known as my favorite breakfast.

"Morning, Hun." Mommy said from her spot at the stove with her red hair tied back. "I made your favorite."

"Thanks Mommy." I said sitting down in the chair next to Daddy who was reading the paper. He was already dressed for work. With his business suit and his silver hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

I sometimes wondered why I didn't look like my parents or brothers but not a lot.

"Mornin, kiddo." Daddy said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning, Daddy." I said just as Mommy set my plate in front of me along with a mug of hot chocolate. I always want to have to coffee like my parents, but Mommy said it was bad for me.

"You eat like an old rich man. Don't you want french toast sticks with syrup to dip them in instead of such snooty eggs and toast." Daddy said with a laugh. My family always made fun of the way I did everything. Always saying I was forty-five year old man stuck in the body of a nine-year old's. Except Mommy, of course, she always said I was just mature and that when I'd grow up I'd be the perfect gentleman.

"Not really." I said before cutting into my food and indulging myself.

"Just because you like to pretend your food is an aircraft doesn't mean everyone else does." Mommy said flicking daddy's nose.

"Now where the fun in that?" He laughed.

Mommy just shook her head and laughed along, and I smiled. I really loved mornings like this.

"Oh! Zexion were leaving this afternoon. Are you sure you don't want to go?" Mommy said.

"Yeah. I don't like ice fishing. I'd rather stay with Auntie." I said finishing my food.

"Very well. I know you and your brothers are upset Demyx left. I just thought this trip would help." She had a sad look on her pretty face.

That really wasn't true. I never really talked to Demyx he always seemed to wrapped up in Axel and Riku, so I just stayed in my room when he was over. Just like I did when ever my brothers had friends over.

"I'll be fine spending break with Auntie." I smiled at her hoping it would make her frown go away.

"Ok. Remember there's no phones by the lodge, but we'll be back by your birthday I promise." She said.

"Don't worry. Just make sure Axel and Riku are ok. I don't want them upset. Kay?"

Mommy looked at me for a while with blank look before latching on to me with a giant hug that picked me off the floor. I was very short and didn't weigh much, and Mommy was a tall woman, but still it was weird. I liked Mommy's hugs they where always warm and comforting.

"God Lucia, put the boy down." Daddy laughed.

Mommy complied with a chuckled and put me down then straighten my shirt out and kissed my cheek.

"Your such a sweet little boy. You can have anything you want for your birthday." She smiled.

"I don't want anything really." I shrugged.

"Nothing? At all?" Daddy asked in disbelief.

"Nope. I can't really think of anything."

"Well when you do be sure you tell me. Kay, sweetie?" Mommy said with a serious look.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Now where's your brother? He should be here by now." Daddy said checking his watch.

Then as of magic the front door opened, and My eldest brother, Reno, walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Fam." Reno said sitting down in a chair.

"Hi, honey." Mommy said kissing Reno's cheek.

"You're late." Daddy stated. "It's_ 9:15_ you're supposed to be here at _9:10_."

"Ugh." Reno rolled his eyes. "It's only five minutes."

"You'll never get a job if you're always late."

"It's five fucking minutes! Chill out." Reno shouted

At this mommy gasped slightly.

"Watch Your mouth in front of your mother and brother!" Daddy scowled.

"Whatever. I don't know why I have to drive the brat anyway. You guys live like half a mile away from the school."

"He can't walk anymore now that Axel and Riku go to the middle school and I have to go to work."

"What about mom?"

"She doesn't have a car."

"Then stop being so cheap and buy her one."

"I would, but I'm paying for you to go to college which is apparently going to waste."

I curled myself into my chair. I really hated when my family argued. I also hated being a bother on people.

"Stop it! You're scaring my baby." Mommy said as she picked me up.

"He's not a baby, so stop treating him like one." Reno said.

"Well he's more mature than you that's a fact." Daddy said.

"P-please don't fight. I-I can walk I remember the way." I said from my mothers arms.

"Come here son." Daddy said patting his lap. Mommy put me down and I walked over to him and he lifted me in his lap. He only did this when he was going to explain something important to me, so I would always listen when theses rare times came. "You are getting very big and you are very smart, but you are still too little to do things by yourself. That's why you can't walk to school by yourself. There are bad things and people out there who could hurt you. That's why you have me and your Mommy along with your three big brothers. Do you understand?"

"I think so." I said giving him a thoughtful look.

"Well let me put it this way. You remember the movie we watched about that prince?" I nodded at him. "And that he had knights to protect him from the dragons?" I nodded again. "Well let's say you're the prince and you have three knight to protect you along with the King and the Queen. Me and mommy being the Queen and King and Reno, Axel, and Riku being your knights. Do you get it now?" I nodded confidently. "Ok, now remember never go anywhere or do anything you know you shouldn't without one of your knights or the Queen and King."

"Yes, your kingliness." I laughed a little only to be tickled by Daddy and laugh more.

"Ok go get your bag and shoes ." He set me on the floor and I ran off to my closet to get my shoes and backpack. Then I walked back to the kitchen where Mommy already had my coat, gloves, hat and scarf ready. She helped me put all of it on and gave me one last hug.

"Ok. I'll pack your bag and Reno will drive you to Aunties after school." Mommy said putting my backpack on and placing my lunch box in it."

"Ok. Have fun." I said smiling at her before turning to Daddy. "Catch a big fish for me."

"Will do kiddo have fun with Auntie." He said ruffling my hair under my hat.

"Kay."

"Ready to go Z man." Reno said.

"Yep." I smiled up at him.

"Hop on." He said crouching down far enough for me to climb his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stood up slowly. "Ok hold on tight." I squeezed his neck tighter and he began to run I laughed at the rush of air. Reno shouted our goodbyes and we made it to the car. He crouched down far enough for me to slide off his back and opened the back car door. I climbed into my booster seat and buckled up. I told Mom I didn't need it but she said I was still short so I needed it till I was taller.

"Reno, are you going with Mommy and Daddy?" I asked as Reno pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah. I have to. I'm not lucky like you." He said.

"I'm not lucky Mommy just knows I don't like fishing. And..." I trailed looking down at my lap.

"I know Zex. It's ok."

"Yeah."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got to school I unbuckled myself and Reno opened the door for me.

"Ok. I'll be back after school. Have a good day."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye." With that I walked into school to begin my normal routine. I sat my usual seat listen to the teacher and the day seemed to go by all to fast, because before I knew it I was waving bye to my teacher and telling her to have a good break, and walking out of the school to wait for Reno.

I sat down on the bench right outside the school and waited for Reno. I took out the book I had been given by my teacher to read over break and began to read it as I waited. I was about a fourth of the way through the book when someone called my name.

"Zexion!" I turned my head towards the noise to find brother, Riku coming towards me. I shoved my book in my bag and stood as he came over to me.

"Riku, why are you here?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Mommy said Reno was going to take me to Auntie's after school."

"Change of plans." Riku rolled his eyes. I noticed he looked pretty mad too.

"Riku where are you taking me. What's wrong? I'm scared."

He stopped and let go of my hand, and looked at me. "Zexion, I need you to trust me okay? I know you might be scared, but I'm here I won't let anything bad happen. Your my little brother and I love you. That's why we have to go. Do you trust me?"

I thought for a moment. Riku never really said he loved me he wasn't one for it. Mommy said he was just afraid of his emotions. Though looking into his eyes I could see that he need me to trust him and I wanted to. It was true Riku was one of my knights and to protect me he need me to trust him.

"Okay." I said.

"Good come on." He gave me a small smile before pulling me along faster this time.

We reach the bus stop and he stopped. I then realized he was taking me on a bus, but to where? I was really scared now. I had never been on a bus and now I was going to get on one and I had no idea where I was going. The bus stopped right in front of us and the doors opened. Riku climbed the stairs and I followed closely behind. He gave the driver money and proceed to a seat I sat right beside him and look around.

I realized then that this was the first time I was in a moving vehicle without a booster seat or seat belt. In a way I felt older, but I was scared too. I watched the news with Mommy once about a bunch of people who got hurt on a bus. That's why I always wore my seat-belt in the car.

"Riku can you tell me where we're going now?" I ask tugging on his coat sleeve.

"To get some answers." Riku answered with an angry look.

"Like the library?" I said with a giant smile. I loved going to the library there were so many books about everything. I wish I had that many books. Maybe I'd ask Mommy for a book for my birthday.

"No. Maybe later."

"Then where?" I whined I was restless and nervous. Wherever we were going just didn't seem right.

"We need to go talk to someone to find out something about Mom and Dad."

"Why don't we just ask them?"

"Because... They lie." Riku growled that glint of anger growing in his eyes. It was starting to worry me.

"Nuh-uh Mommy and Daddy love us they would never lie to us." I said with confidence. I knew Mommy and Daddy wouldn't lie to us they just couldn't.

"Zexion they have. They've lied to us for a long time and it's not fair."

"No! Mommy and Daddy wouldn't they can't. You're lying to me! Why Riku? Why are lying to me?" I was screaming and my eyes felt hot and so did my cheeks.

"Shhh Zexion. It's ok. Calm down. Okay?" Riku said pulling my head into his lap as he began to pet my hair.

"Why would they lie, Riku? Don't they love us anymore?" I felt the tears run down my face.

"I don't know. But no matter what I love you and so do Axel and Reno."

"Okay. I trust you." I said as I felt myself fall into a comforting sleep.

* * *

My slumber felt like it last for a very short time,but when I woke up it was close to sunset. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Come on we're here." I heard Riku by my side, and before I knew it I was being pulled off the bus. After the bus pulled away I looked around we were in some dirty smelly city, with scary looking people.

"W-where are we?" I asked.

"Downtown." Riku said shortly as he look around at the street signs.

"Why?" I asked wrapping my arms around one of his.

"Remember we have to talk to someone. It's this way." Riku said pulling me up some street.

We walk for a short amount of time till we reach some dirty brown colored house. Riku knocked on the door. moments later a man with very long silver hair came to the door.

"Hello? How can I help you?" The man said.

"Oh..Um...Well you see this is my brother and I think someone here should be able to give us some information." Riku said.

"Hm? What kind of information?"

"Oh!" Riku said then began to dig through his pants pockets till he pulled out an envelope. "Here." He said handing it to the man.

The man looked over it before opening it and reading the paper inside. His eyes widened before a smirk appeared on his. He looked me up and down with a glint of evil. I was beginning to worry even more.

"Awe yes. I'm Sephiroth I believe the man you're looking for is Vexen."

"Oh do you know where he is?" Riku said.

"Yes he's in the lab. Follow me." Sephiroth said walking into the house. Riku followed and I had no choice to follow as well.

The house looked pretty normal. Simple and calm, but it was a false normal. Like it was meant to hide something.

We followed the silver-haired man down a set of steps and came to big metal door. Sephiroth pushed a button on the wall next to the door and there came a buzz.

"Yes." A voice of a man came through the speaker.

"Code: six X." Seithroth said.

"Very well." The speaker man said.

The giant metal door opened and out step a man with shoulder length white blond hair and calculating acid green eyes. If I was scared before then I was terrified now.

"He's come to see us." The man said.

"It would seem so." Sephiroth said. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He said to Riku.

"Oh I'm Riku and this is Zexion. Are you Vexen?" Riku asked the blond-haired man.

"Yes. That would indeed be me. Why don't we step into my lab." Vexen said gesturing toward Riku to follow him, and Riku did just that. When I tried to follow him Sephiroth held me back.

"Why don't you come with me to get something to drink." Sephiroth said as the metal door shut behind my brother.

"Uh... I don't know." I said.

"Don't worry." He gave me a fake smile that gave me chills. Not wanting to argue I just followed him up the stairs to the kitchen. I stood in the corner far away from the creepy man. "You can have a seat at the table." He said.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I inched closer to the table till I reached it and sat down.

"Do you want a cookie?"

Mommy always told me that if a stranger offered me candy, cookies, or ice cream that I should say no and run away. I guess that was one of the dangerous things Daddy always told me about.

"No thank you." I said politely.

"Oh, come on. One cookie won't hurt you." Sephiroth said holding the cookies inches away from my face. They did look really good and I was kinda hungry. Just the smell made me want to eat one whole.

I reached my hand out to the plate of cookies cautiously and took one. I looked it over in my hand. It seemed to look just like a normal cookie. I didn't see a problem, but something was telling me it was a bad idea to eat the cookie or even be in this house. I ignored the tiny voice and lift the cookie to my mouth and took a bite. Just as I sunk my teeth into the sugary goodness I heard Riku yell.

"Zexion! No!" Riku yelled taking the cookies from me and squashing my cheeks together making me spit out what I already had in my mouth.

"What?" I said confused.

"Dammit!" Riku cussed, and I looked at him in shock.

We weren't allowed say nasty words and if we did Mommy would wash our mouths out with soap. I had never experienced this but Riku had a few times not as many times as Axel and Reno though.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. Just don't forget what I told you, Kay?"

"Riku, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Zexion. I love you." I saw the tears form in his eyes, and before I could say anything else a sharp pain formed in my chest and everything went fuzzy. Breathing was now becoming a challenge as well.

"R-Riku I-I can't breath. W-What's going on?" I gasped out.

Though everything was fuzzy and breathing was hard I saw my brother run from me to the front door and leave without looking back. I tried to follow him but as soon as I stood my body collapsed.

"Riku." I whispered from my spot on the cold tile floor. My eyes began to flutter and I felt really dizzy. Just before I passed out I saw the man I knew as Vexen his white blond hair and acid green eyes complementing the pure evil smirk that was on his face.

With that last imagine I let go of my consciousness.

* * *

I woke up in dark room that was cold. I had a pain like no other in my head. I sat up to find that my body was still heavy. I sat against a nearby wall and shivered at the contact. It was then that I noticed that I was naked. I pulled my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

What was going on?

Where was I?

Where was Riku?

Was he coming back for me?

I had so many thoughts running through my head and the pain didn't help. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. I need to stay positive. That's what Mom always told me. Being positive and determined can get you through anything.

So what was positive about this situation?

I was still alive. But why wouldn't I be? Thinking positive was not helping so I tried to not think of anything. It seemed to be working until a bright light consumed the room making me wince.

"Awe my pet has woken up." I knew that voice yes indeed, it was that creepy lab guy. Vexen. Just what pet was he talking about?

"What?" I said

"You, dearest child, now belong to me. I own you. You shall do as I say until the time comes to...well you know."

"What? When the time comes for what?"

"To kill you."

At this my eyes widen in horror and shock. I was going to be killed. I was going to die. This was the end.

"W-W-Why" I managed to say through my shocked state.

"Well there are two reasons. The first being that you can't live for much longer. You have something in you that I want, and if I let you age it will only get harder to get out." Vexen explained.

Something special? I had no clue what he was talking about. He must have been crazy. Something special inside of me that he wanted? Only thing inside of me where organs and blood. Why would he want those. Unless he was like the guys on the news who cut people up and sold their body parts. Just thinking of that made me sick. I held back my vomit and realized he said there was two reasons I was going to be killed.

"What's the second?" I asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked, because this is my favorite." He laughed. An evil wicked laugh that sent chills up my spine. "Your brother, Riku, gave _you_ to _me_."

Again I went into shock. Riku, my own brother, gave me to this mad man so he could kill me. Why? Why?! WHY?! Why would he want me to be killed? He said he loved me. I trusted him he was supposed to protect me from the dragon not feed me to him. This made no sense. Did he hate me? Did he hate me so much that he wanted me dead and gone out of his life? What had I done to make him hate me?

"Why?" I whispered as tears ran down my face.

"Something about not needing you and that you weren't even his brother anyway." Vexen said casually.

Not his brother. He did hate me. He hated me and lied to me and now had given me to this man to inevitably die and rot. My heart clenched and I was sure I was having a heart attack as I began to hyperventilate. He said he loved me. He look right at me and said it with all seriousness then begged me to trust him, and I did. I trusted him.

I let out a screeching scream and cried. I cried hard. I cried and cried till I couldn't cry anymore. I didn't care that Vexen, the man who was going to kill me, was standing right across the room staring at me. I didn't care that I was going to die. I didn't care that I was never going to see my family again. I didn't care about any of it. All I cared about was the lies I had been told and how stupid I was to believe them.

When I finally was out of tears I wiped my face with my hand and sniffled a few times. It was then I noticed I was alone again. Vexen had left and I couldn't be upset about that. I leaned my head back against the cold wall and let everything I just heard sink in.

I was going to die, because not only did some crazy man want my organs, but my own brother, who I trusted and loved, gave me to said crazy man. My brother hated me and didn't think of me as his brother. He lied to my face and led me to inevitable death. I think that summed it up in a nice blood covered box with bow made of my intestine with a card the read 'From your back stabbing brother, Riku. P.S I hate your guts!'

I let out a sigh and the door opened and I tensed up.

"Get in there!" This time it was Sephiroth shouting at a woman with long black hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Alright. Alright, Sephy. I think you're getting tense. Do you need a massage before I leave?" The woman laughed.

"You're not getting away this time you little bitch!" Sephiroth growled.

"That's what you said last time and the time before that, but you see I always get what I want and I want out of here. So yeah we'll see how long this last."

"This is permanent now if you'll excuse me I have reports to fill out." Sephiroth said closing the door.

The woman sighed and shook her head with a little laugh. Then looked in my direction her eyes widened her smile faded. She sprinted over to me and crouched down in front of me.

"Zexion. Why are you here? Are you ok?" The woman said. This woman knew my name and was worried about me only I had no idea who she was though.

"Uh... How do you know me?" I said pushing my back deeper into the wall.

"Oh... I'm here to help you! Like an angel or something other."

"W-who sent you?"

"Uh... Don't worry about that just tell me what happened."

I had the eerie feeling I was being lied to but I had no one else and this woman seemed to be in the same situation as me, so I told her the whole story of how I got here. She listened to me and when I started to cry she wiped away my tears and hugged me. She was so nice and reminded me of Mom.

"It's ok. We'll get out of here and get you back to your mommy and daddy." She said rubbing my back soothingly.

"Thanks... Um, what's your name?" I said sniffling.

"Tifa-ny. Call me Tiffany."

"Ok, Tiffany."

"Now I think it's about time we get you some clothes before you catch a cold."

"How?"

"Well angles have powers so why shouldn't I?"

"Hm?" I really didn't believe she had powers.

"Never mind just stand up and close your eyes." Tiffany ordered. I did as I was told and stood up. "Ok now let's see...I think I have the perfect outfit for you." I held my eyes closed tight and felt a huge rush of air. "Ok open up." I opened my eyes and looked down to see a black shirt with a small man on a horse on the shoulder and black pants. "Polos and slacks fit you well little one."

"Thanks! How'd ya do that?" I said with a smile of excitement.

"Magic, hun. Magic." I guess she really was magic.

"Cool! Can you use your powers to get us out of here?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I can't it's not that simple. This place is a bit... Let's say magic proof, so I can't do too much in here."

"Oh." I said now filled with great disappointment.

"Oh don't fret. Well get out of here you just have to be a little patient. I'll need your help."

"Ok. What should I do?"

"I need you to stay brave. Things might get bad, but you can't give up. You have something special in you that needs to stay safe." Tiffany said pointing to where my heart was.

What did she mean? Her and the crazy lab guy. What's inside of me and why was it so special?

"What?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, but know it must be kept safe, so you have to stay brave and protect it."

"Okay." I nodded with new-found confidence.

That was when the door opened revealing the blinding light and Vexen.

"Good to see you've bonded with your cellmate Pet, but it's time for treatment." Vexen seethed

Treatment? For what?

"No! he just got here. You can't do this. He's a little boy Vexen."

"True, but his date of birth is in less than fifteen days and he'll be reaching his peak soon."

"Exactly how old do you think he is?" Tiffany stared at the man with a knowing look.

"Eleven just as his brother is." Vexen said as if it were obvious.

"Wrong! He's nine and will be ten on the twenty-fifth." Tiffany boasted. Wow she knew a lot about me. I didn't remember telling her my age or birthday.

"Well aren't you well-educated in this matter, but it seem you would to forget that I can just enhance his growth and wait it out."

"You can't do that! It could kill him or drive him to insanity."

"Well you see theirs one little thing you don't know."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

"I don't care." Vexen laughed a creepy laugh. "If he dies I still get what I want, besides he's going to die anyway so get use to it. Now its time for his treatments that now need to be doubled. Thank you for that tidbit of knowledge by the way. Of course you wouldn't be the 'The Mother of the Mind' unless you were to spread your knowledge. Now come along, Pet." I hid behind Tiffany not wanting to find out what the treatments were or what they had to do with me. "Ugh. I had hoped you'd be obedient, but a man can only hope." Vexen sighed. "Xaldin!"

With that a big burly man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He grabbed me from behind Tiffany with no effort and I yelp as he dragged me away.

"Be brave!" Tiffany yelled after me. Yes! That's what I had to do be brave and strong and I could get through this. No matter how bad it would be, though I hoped it wouldn't be that bad.

I was slammed down onto a metal table and I groaned. I felt my legs and arms being tied up and I tried to fight it but it was no use. The man's hands where too strong for my small limbs. Next thing I knew I was being stripped naked again.

"Now shall we?" Vexen said looking down at me as he put on his rubber gloves. "Strength." He said picking up a needle filled with blue liquid. My eyes widen and I whimpered. I had never been good with shots, because I wasn't good with pain. He placed the needle on my forearm and plugged it into my skin without warning. I let out a ragged shout and I felt tears form in my eyes. Without a moment to spare he stuck another in my arm and I screamed louder. The pain rang through my body. The tears gathered, and I wanted to thrash and cry, but I controlled my self.

"Mental." Vexen declared sticking a needle into my head. I was now full on crying, but bit my lip to keep from screaming. I had never felt such pain in my life and that included when I sprained my ankle while learning to ride my bike. He stuck a second on into my head and I couldn't take it. I begged him to stop, I yelled, screamed, and tried to move my tied down limbs.

"Hormones." He said plunging the needled into No-No place which seriously hurt really bad. I cried harder and reached screaming levels I didn't even know I had as he stuck the second one in.

"Treatments complete." Vexen stated.

I was panting violently on the metal table. My body not only hurt but felt tingly. Like it been slapped all over. I was unstrapped from the table and dragged, by Xaldin, to another room where I was strapped to a chair by my waist.

"Now Pet we will test your body." Vexen said. I really wished he'd stop calling me 'Pet' I wasn't a pet. "First we'll test your strength."

He placed a block of wood in front of me and told me to punch it. Fearing he would inflict more pain on me I did as he asked and punched the wood block. It did nothing to it, it only made a knocking sound and hurt my knuckles. Vexen sighed and put the wood away.

"Ok we'll test your mental state next." He rolled a white board out in front of me that had numbers and letters written in some order I couldn't understand. He then asked me to solve it.

I was good at math, but I didn't know this kind. I remembered Mommy was helping Axel with his math homework once and it had letters in it. I had asked her what kind of math it was and she said that type of math was called algebra and I'd learn it when I grew up.

I finally gave up on trying to understand the weird math and sighed. "I don't know how." I said.

Vexen groaned before moving the whiteboard to the side. "Fine." He said pinching the bridge of his nose for a while. Then he looked at me with smirk that could only mean bad things. "How about we test your hormones." He said walking closer to me.

I wasn't too sure what a hormone was. I had heard Daddy use the word when talking to Reno, but never bothered to ask about it.

"Now be a good little Pet and I won't hurt you." He said running is ridged cold hands down my body till he was over my No-No place.

Mommy told me to scream if anyone ever touched me there. To take a deep breath and scream with all my might.

His hand slipped on to my private place and it felt gross and slimy. It made me squirm and without even thinking I took a deep breath and screamed with all my might. This scream was weird though It wasn't like my others. It didn't sound like me it was more high pitch, but it was definitely coming from my mouth. When I stopped screaming. Vexen was on his knees gripping his ear and looking in pain. The Xaldin came in and saw the scene. He untied me from the chair and put me back into the dark room with Tiffany, which I was grateful for.

When the metal door closed again Tiffany asked me stand up and close my eyes. I did so, and like before, I was hit a gust of air and when I opened my eyes I was dressed in the same black shirt and pants.

"So what happened?" She asked and before I could say a word she interrupted. "Oh one sec." She sprinted to one end of the room and grabbed at the air and ran to the other side right by me. This was when I noticed the dark scary jail had just become a cozy looking living room with a small kitchen attached. "Ta-da! Do you like it?" She asked I looked around and it look like a real living room. It had a Tv, a couch, a recliner, and a window too.

"Yeah!" I said walking over to the couch and sitting down on it only to be joined by Tiffany. She gave me a look that said she was expecting me to talk to her and that's when I realized she had asked me a question. "Oh. Well It hurt a lot he gave me a bunch of shots then he did some... tests." I mumbled and pulled my knees into my chest.

"What kind of _tests_?" Tiffany quirk an eyebrow at me.

"He made me punch a wood block and solve a math problem then he... "

"_He_?"

"He said he was testing my hormones, but I don't know what those are." I felt the tear build up again.

"Zexion. What. Did. He. Do?"

"H-he... he touched me." I said in a whisper tone.

"Where!" She growled making me jump slightly.

"In my private area... B-but I did like Mommy always told me and screamed and he stopped and fell to the ground." I said quickly.

Tiffany gave me a confused look, and then her eyes widened. "What kind of scream?" She asked.

"Well it was really loud and high."

"Can you do it again?"

"I dunno."

"Try."

I shrugged and took in a deep breath before letting out a scream with all the force I could manage. It started of loud and high pitch like the other one, but didn't last long before going into my normal screams.

"Zexion. This could help us get out of here." Tiffany said with a huge grin.

* * *

It had been thirteen and a half days since I'd been in this place. I'd given up hope of my family coming to look for me and focused on getting out myself.

Vexen had done treatments everyday since I'd been there. I still wasn't use to the pain and didn't think I'd ever be. He'd added an extra shots every so often. Sometimes I''d fine myself passing out on the table only to wake up and feeling great pain from another needle. The treatments seemed to be working and I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. I had gotten stronger and could break the wood block into tiny pieces. I figured out the confusing math problem and many others. Vexen had taken to touching me every time as well and no matter how loud I screamed he'd just continued it was a day or two ago that I notice his earplugs. Every time his hard, cold hands touched my body it made me sick and dirty. Apparently I had progressed in that area as well, but I didn't know how. He'd also been trying to make me move objects with my mind or create things that weren't real, but I couldn't.

Tiffany had been here with me through everything and helping me. She'd give me a fresh pair of clothes every day, though it was the same black shirt and pants I still appreciated it. I had felt weird and saw weird things in my head a lot. Like evil faces and I heard hysterical laughter. Tiffany told me it was the effect of the treatments Vexen had given me. Tiffany had her share of treatments, but she had one every other day and seemed to handle it well. When we were left alone in the our cell Tiffany would bring out the cozy living room and we'd sit on the couch watching the news or playing games. It really made everything a bit more bearable, but sometimes I just wanted to cry.

Today at noon Vexen was set to kill me and get whatever inside of me he wanted. He said I was ready as I'd ever be and if he didn't do it now then he'd never do it. What he didn't know was that Tiffany and I had a plan.

When noon came Xaldin came in and took me to the room with the metal table and strapped me down. Vexen walked in and held a needle full of red liquid. I figured this to be poison of some sort.

"Are you ready Pet? Any last words?" He sad with a sicking grin.

"Um..yeah." I took a deep breath and let out a much louder much more high pitch scream than when I had first got here. Tiffanny had help me practice for this exact moment. Vexen and Xaldin cringed and fell to the floor noticing they didn't have their ear plugs. This was because Tiffany had stolen them the night before during her treatment. I just continued to scream and scream until the two squirming men on the floor stopped squirming and blood rushed from their ears and onto the cold tile of the lab.

I wiggled one of my wrist from the tie, and undid the rest before jumping off the table only to step in Vexens blood. It was then that I realized I had kill two people. I had killed them. I was like one of those murders on the news. Even if they were going to kill me I still felt bad. I promised myself I'd never scream like that if I could help it. I never wanted to hurt anybody. Ever. It made me sick thinking of it. I was a murderer. Was I any better than them? ...Well yes I was, but at least I felt bad. At least I understood they were humans with feeling, and that was the important part.

I pushed that to the back of my head and ran out the lab and down the hall to the metal door that had confined me away for these past days. I opened it and there was Tiffany ready to go in black boots and a black dress. I closed my eyes and with that familiar gust of air I was dressed this time with shoes black and white ones.

"Come on!" She said and we began running I had no idea where, but I knew it was out of this place. We ran down some steps and out a door and it was then when the cold chill of the winter weather hit my face that I knew I was free.

* * *

Tiffany and me rode the bus to the stop closest to my school. She walked me home and that's when I noticed that Daddy's car was gone. Mommy had said they'd be back by my birthday which was tomorrow.

Since the door was locked I climbed on the bench in front of my house and got the key off the doorway top and hopped down and unlocked my door. We walked in and sat on my couch.

"Zexion I'm so very proud of you. You were so very brave. And look! You made it! We made it!" She cheered before giving me a hug and I hugged her back. Tiffany had been like a new Mommy to me and I was happy to have her.

"Will you stay here with me till my parents get back?"

"Uh...sure. But hey, Zexion, you know that you can't tell anybody about this right? it's our secret all of it. Kay?"

I really never wanted to talk about any of this ever again and I want to forget it all pretend it never happened. I don't know why it happened. But it did. It was because my brother hated me.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." I said crossing my heart.

She ruffled my hair and smiled at me. "That's a boy. Now why don't you get some rest." She said patting her lap. I laid my head in her lap and she ran her fingers through my hair, and hummed. Her humming was beautiful. I felt like I'd heard the song before, but I was too tired to ask. I simply listen to her hum and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"ZEXION!"

I jumped up and look around to find my family crowded around the doorway. All staring and looking at me in shock.

"What's da matter?" I said still really tired. Mommy ran to me and picked me up and hugged me tighter than ever.

"Zexion where were you?" Mommy said.

"Uh... Auntie's."

"We went to pick you up and she said she hadn't seen you at all in the past two weeks."

"I was there... but I came home because she was being weird again." I said hoping it was a good cover up.

"Of courses. Was she drinking again? Oh who cares I'm just glad my baby's ok." She smothered me in kisses and smiled. I smiled and laughed too. I really had missed Mommy. I missed her smell and her touch. I feared I'd never feel it again.

"Ok, Lucia put the boy down." Daddy laughed.

set me on the ground and I looked around at my family. I missed them more than I realized. Looking at their faces. The faces I loved so much, and I broke down and cried.

"Oh, what's the matter honey?" Mommy said rubbing my back.

"I-I j-just m-m-missed you guys." I sobbed.

"We missed you too. Come on, Group hug!"

Everyone crowded around me and hugged me. Everyone except Riku who was still looking at me in shock. He probably expected me dead. He really didn't want me in his life. He hated me, and I didn't know why. This only made me cry more.

"Hey Zex look what I got for you." My brother, Axel, said pulling out an animal tooth on a necklace. He put on me and smiled. "It's a shark tooth. I found it in the water. Do you like it?"

"Yes. Thanks Axe." I said hugging him.

"Well did you think of what you wanted for your birthday?" Reno asked.

What did I want. Truly I didn't want anything I just wanted to them. My family.

"I want a king and a queen." I said pointing to Mommy and Daddy. "And two loyal knights." I said pointing to Reno and Axel.

"What about Riku?" Axel asked.

I decided if Riku was going to hate me then I was going to hate him right back.

"He can be the evil, backstabbing, ugly troll." I said and Riku's eyes glossed and he ran upstairs to his room. Not like I cared though. He knew what he did,and he knew he did it on purpose

"Zexion, you should apologize." Mommy scold and it made me feel really upset. She didn't know what he did to me. She didn't know he hated me. She didn't know he sent me to my death. She didn't know anything and she couldn't, and because of that I was the one being scolded.

"I don't want to." I huffed and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Zexion..." Daddy said in a warning tone.

I sighed and stomped up the stairs to Riku's room. I didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Riku had his head buried in one of pillows on his bed. When I stepped in he snapped looked at me. He look at me with a disgusted face.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat.

"Well Mommy told me to say sorry, but personally I know you don't deserve one." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "You're a horrible person and I hate you. I hate you so much. I trusted you and you just left me there."

"Zexion I had to. And now look what you've done. You've ruined it!" He shouted.

"Ruined what? You plan to _kill_ me. You want me dead and I'm not, so now you're upset huh? Well let me tell you something. I rather be dead now. It was torture there the pain, so much pain. You have no clue what I went through."

"Zexion I'm truly sorry, but I did what was for the best. I did it for Mom and Dad. I know you love them and you'd do whatever you could for them. So I had to do this."

"Shut up! You're not making any sense! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I don't want to be your brother! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him as hot tears ran down my face.

I ran from his room to mine and slammed and locked my door. I crawled into my bed and cried. I cried and cried. I hated Riku I hated him so much it made my stomach hurt and with a heave I threw up all over my pillow. I sat up and pushed the pillow away thats when I noticed the book that was under my pillow. I pull the book into my lap. It was big and black with a symbol on it that look kind of a triangle, and it read 'Book of Retribution' on the cover. I opened it and envelope fell out. I picked it up and opened it, I took out the letter and read it.

_Dear Zexion,_

_I knew you wanted a book for you birthday, so I thought this would be a good choice. I know a lot has happened and you're probably really upset, but you have to stay strong. There is still something special inside of you that is still wanted very much. You have to protect it. I'm sorry to say that some of the things that were injected into you will not wear off, though the hallucinations and pain will it will take time though. I'm glad we got to meet. I just wish it could have been on better terms though. I hope you grow up to be the fantastic man. I know you will be. Don't worry about little ol' me. I have a family of my own. Two boys and a girl about your age. If you guys ever meet I know you'll become good friends. Remember to keep our secret and stay brave. You have someone waiting for you and you'll meet them in due time. Now have a great birthday and remember you are loved._

_Yours truly, _

_Tiffany_

It was then that I realized Tiffany was gone and I was alone in my room. I had grown so use to her being by my side that I hadn't noticed her absence. I really missed her. She was at one point all I had. The only thing keeping me alive and somewhat happy. I really hoped I'd see her again.

My door was knocked open with a crash and I figured I was too deep in thought to realize someone was probably knocking on it.

"Zexion are you okay!" It was Reno. "I heard you scream then you wouldn't answer the door." He looked down at the floor where I'd thrown up on my pillow. "Are you sick?" He said sitting down next to me. I shook my head. "Zexion what's wrong?"

"I want to be alone." I said holding back my tears.

"Zexi-"

"Please."

"Okay." He got up and went to the door. "We all love you Zexion. Mom, Dad, me, Axel, and Riku."

"Lies. All lies." I mumbled as the door closed. I once again bursted into tears. My heart hurt at the words. I love you. What did that even mean anymore? Could I even believe those words? I'd been lied to and told that I was loved. Can you love some you lie to?

I never wanted this. It seemed so unfair. Why did it have to be this way? Why did I have to give my trust and love only to have it stolen? I Felt like someone had taken my heart and thrown it away like worthless trash. Like my feelings didn't even matter. Like I didn't need or deserve them.

I never understood how criminals and killer could hurt others. Didn't they consider the other person. Their feelings and pain. What life would be like it the survived the pain. They'd have to live with thought that someone wanted them dead. Feel the hate. Feel the worthlessness to the point where they wish they were dead.

That's how I felt. I want to die and I want it now. I never realized how much more pleasant it be than living. I wouldn't be hated. I wouldn't feel guilty for living. I could just float away.

* * *

It had been a week since I been back home.

I hadn't left my room nor did I plan to. I stayed locked away in there crying and thinking. Mommy, Daddy, Reno, and Axel had tried to coax me out, but I refused. Even on my birthday Mommy got me a cake and presents. I told her I didn't want cake and to give the presents away. I didn't want the food they brought me, but I never really ate it. Every time I did my stomach would reject it and I'd vomit.

The faces and voice still traveled through my head and it gave me horrible headaches and scared me. The pain was gone from my body for the most part.

It was Tuesday and tomorrow I had to go back to school. I wasn't looking forward to that. I didn't want to leave my room let alone my house. Though today I want to do something. Something that I had wanted to do for awhile. Something had been telling me to do it too.

Mommy and Daddy were out and I saw that Axel was playing outside with Reno, so I guessed it was just Riku and me in the house.

I creaked out my room and down the hall to his room. His door was open a crack and I peaked in. I saw him on his bed with his hand-held game system. I figured it was now or never. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I picked out the biggest, sharpest knife I could find and took it back up stairs. When I peaked into Riku's room again he was still in the same position. I hid the knife behind my back and walked in.

"What?" Riku said sitting up and looking at me with evil eyes. "I thought you were going to rot in your room."

My grip tightened on the knife and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Wouldn't you like that." I said stepping closer to him.

"What do you want?" He laid back again and continued his game.

"I figured I'd pay back the favor." I said with one last step forward.

He set his game down and looked at me dumbfounded. "What are yo-"

I cut him short by jumping on him and holding the knife to his throat, while holding his hands down with my knees.

"I want you to know what it feels like to have your own brother kill you. I want you to feel the pain I feel. I want you to crave the death way I do." I said through gritted teeth.

"Z-Z-Zexion, please don't." He begged, and I just laughed.

"You'll come to learn that know matter how much you beg... they just never stop. So go ahead scream yell, beg, cry. It never works. Trust me I've tried."

"Zexion it doesn't have to be like this." He never took his eye off the knife on neck, and I felt his body tremble with fear.

"Oh, but doesn't it. You wanted me dead so much, but couldn't do it your self, but me well as you see that if I want to kill you I would do so myself." I sighed and pulled the knife away from his throat and laid it on his nightstand. "But I'm not like you. I actually care about other people. Weather I love them or hate them. I know all people have feelings, and maybe you should learn that too." I jumped of the bed and began to walk out when I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell onto the floor with a scream.

"God! Zexion! Zexion I'm sorry!" Riku shouted and I felt my body get cold as a haze filled my gaze. I felt a gooey, wet, warm substance on my back. I touched my back and realized I was bleeding. **A Lot**

He'd stabbed me. He really stabbed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. Happy I was finally dying, but upset that it was at the hands of my so-called brother.

I fell into a sleep that I hopped to be never-ending.

* * *

To my disappointment I woke up in a hospital bed. I groaned at the sound of a heart monitor.

"Zexion!" I knew that voice to be Mommy's. I loved that voice.

"Lucia careful." That was Daddy. "Hey sport are you okay?"

I blinked a couple of times and opened my eyes. I saw Mommy, Daddy, Reno, Axel, and..._Riku_. They all looked upset and I wonder what lie Riku told them. Cause I knew he'd never tell the truth.

"I'm fine." I said. "What happened?"

"Honey... Why did you do it?" Mommy had pure sadness in her eyes.

"What?"

"Zexion, Riku told us what happened. Were not mad. Just let us help you." Daddy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said reaching up to wipe my eyes then I notice my arms were tied down. This brought back bad memories.

"Its for your own safety, so you don't hurt yourself." Reno said.

"Why would I hurt myself?" I said confused.

"Because you already have..." Riku said.

It was then I realized what he told them. He'd told them I hurt myself. That I did this to myself. He was the reason all this was happening to me. This was all his fault and I couldn't take it much longer.

"I want him out." I growled.

"Who, honey?" Mommy said.

"That _thing_, Riku I want him out. Now!" I yelled as my heart monitor picked up speed, and my head felt lightened.

"Calm down. It's ok. We all love you."

"No! No! NO! I want him out and I want him out now! I don't care if you kill him just get him _out! _NOW!" I gasp and then fell unconscious from lack of energy and blood.

* * *

I woke up in a car with a groan.

"Hey sleepy head." Axel said lifting his shoulder slight that I was laying on. "How ya feelin'?"

"Uh, Okay. Where are we?" I said groggily.

"On the highway. Were almost home." Reno said from my other side.

I sat up and stretched, my eyes catching the rear view mirror. I saw Riku sitting in the way back of our truck with a scowl. I smirked to myself and yawned.

"Are you, boys hungry?" Mommy said turning around towards us with a small sad smile.

Before any of us could answer there was a flash of silver and two loud echoing pops. The car swerved and crashed into the highway railing.

When I opened my eyes I saw Mommy slumped over with a bullet wound in her head. Daddy had his face in the wheel that was now dripping with blood.

The next moment after that where all blurry to me. I was sitting in the back of an ambulance watching my mother and father be wrapped up in body bags and dragged off to someplace when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked over to see Reno giving me a sad look. I wrapped my arms around and cried and cried.

I had come home, the one place I want to be, after going through hell only to have it all stripped away. I want to die. Then at least I could be with my parents. I loved them so much and now they were gone. Gone for ever. All I could think about was that morning three weeks ago. Sitting there with them smiling and laughing. I want that back more than ever, but it was gone now.

All of it gone.

* * *

**So here is a very depressing chapter 21. I actually felt my heart break when typing this. I hope you liked it. If so tell me why if not tell me why. Till next time... **

**~BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22, Is This the End?

** Mind,Body,and Soul**

** By: Themysterywriter13**

**If you don't like my pairings,yuri, yaoi,or my way of portraying the characters DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Chapter 22: Is This the End?**

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I was not believing what I was hearing. Hearing that my brother had not only once but_ twice_ tried to kill my other brother and I had done nothing about it. I felt like an idiot and the worst brother ever.

"Z-Zexion...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have... I could have..." I said looking at Zexion.

"No you couldn't. You didn't know it happened and you can't undo it now. I know though if you did know you would have helped me." Zexion gave me a sad smile.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Zex I don't know how, but we have to fix this. We need to talk to Riku."

Zexion pulled away from me quickly and gave me a very serious look. "No. I've spent years waiting for an apology and never got one. Now after today it's clear. He still wants me dead."

"Zexion I think talking it out would be for the best. Then we could find the core of the problem." Demyx said placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder and giving him a gentle smile.

"I know the problem. I'm alive and Riku doesn't want me to be." Zexion said with scowl while glaring at the wall across the room.

"But Zex-"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No way."

"wh-"

"Because I don't want to."

"Oh. Com-"

"No way. Not happening. I _refuse_." Zexion crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Demyx sighed and leaned back on the couch in defeat.

"Rox tell him he needs to talk to Riku." Demyx groaned.

I looked at Roxas who was sitting in front of the couch staring at Zexion. He looked like he calculating what to say. Roxas stood and place a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Zexion I'm going to ask this once and only once. Do **you** want to talk to Riku? Be completely honest?" Roxas said in a calm voice.

"No. I really don't." Zexion said looking directly into Roxas's eyes.

"Then don't. There's no point in it. If you Don't want to talk to him you'll only end up fighting when you talk. For now, though you must be civil around him. I know it's hard after what he's done, but it's for the best if you two pretend one another doesn't exist until you actually want to talk, if that day ever comes."

"I can do that."

"Great. Now you two." Roxas pointed to Demyx and me. " Don't pressure him into doing it. No good will come out of it. I know you think it would help him, but it really won't"

"Fine." Demyx grumbled.

I nodded. "If that's what you want Zexion. Okay."

* * *

**Zexion's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed. I looked over at my clock that read._ 2:30_ a.m.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw flashbacks of those days. I saw his acid eyes and bleach blond hair. I saw the needles that caused great pain. I saw the blood. The blood I had caused.

I rolled over once more and looked in the face of a sleeping angel. Demyx really did look beautiful in his sleep. His breathing was soft and he occasionally would wipe at his nose with his hand. His mouth would be opened ever so slightly to form a small little 'O'.

I still wonder how I was so lucky to have him. He'd left my life once, and everything went to hell. I barely knew him then. I couldn't imagine what would happen if he left me again. I'd probably die from a broken heart. I really did love Demyx. I felt it in my heart race every time he'd smile at me. Then when we'd kiss I felt my heart skip a whole beat. We had never done more than kiss though. I felt that maybe if we did my heart would stop completely.

In that moment I felt the strong urge to kiss him. I leaned closer to Demyx and place my lips on his cute 'O' shaped ones. His lips were soft and warm like always. I pushed my tongue through the small opening of his mouth without even thinking. Demyx began to murmur and I pulled away from him quickly. I felt my face heat up, and I was thankful for the darkness in the room.

"Hmm? Zexy?" Demyx said sleepily. I always found his voice cute when he'd wake wake up. I heard him smack his lips a bit before he hummed. "Was your tongue just in my mouth?" I was taken aback. I had been caught.

"Y-yes. Uh, sorry... How'd you know?" I said.

"You taste like blueberries."

In an instant I felt Demyx crush his lips to mine in a heated kiss. His tongue moved in a fluid motion inside my mouth. The feeling was overwhelming let out a soft moan. Demyx pulled away and I saw his wonderful oceanic eyes that lit in small amount of moonlight in the room.

"If you want a kiss all you had to do was ask Zexy." Demy said somewhat seductively, while straddling me.

"I want one." I panted out.

Demyx again merged his mouth with mine except this time it was hungrier. I let my hand run through his hair. I felt Demyx's hands run under my nightshirt and over my abdomen. I moaned into the kiss as Demyx's hands circled my nipples. I felt myself getting overheated, quickly.

Demyx pulled away from my mouth as the need to breath began to grow stronger. He took to kissing and sucking at my neck. This feeling was great and I found myself tilting my head to give him more access. Then found myself growing a strong erection.

"D-Dem...Demyx." I panted.

"Yes, Zexy?" He breathed in my ear softly sending a chill. He began to bite at my earlobe and it only made me grow harder and I was sure it was sticking Demyx in the leg.

"I-I'm...hard." I said sheepishly.

"Me too. See?" Demyx then proceed to grind his harden member on mine. I gasped and moaned at the pleasurable sensation. "Do you want me to help you with that?" Demyx panted. I whimpered and nodded. "Tell me what you want baby?" Demyx said in my ear. He was teasing me, but I liked it.

"I-I-I want... You to touch me." I moaned.

"Where? Here?" Demyx moved his hand down my pajama pants and boxers and moved his hand through the lower part of my happy trail. Though It felt good I wanted more.

"No... Lower." I whimpered.

"Here?" Demyx moved his hand down to my inner thigh and I moaned.

"No." I whined. "Higher."

"Oh you mean here." Demyx gave my harden erection one slow pump. I moaned and arched my back some.

"Yes! More Dem!"

Demyx moved my pajama pants down to my ankles, and I kicked them the rest of the way off. Demyx smirked at me. I found it amazing how someone who was cute and innocent most of the time could look so incredibly sexy in that moment. Demyx pumped my length and I let out quiet moans and whimpers.

"More." I moaned.

Demyx pumped my erection one more time then I felt him lick at the tip of my head. I let out a louder moan as Demyx took me into his mouth. His mouth was _so_ warm. It was such an amazing feeling. I had to try so hard not to buck my hips. Demyx speed increased and I couldn't stop myself before I bucked my hips into my boyfriends mouth. He gagged some but place a hand on my hip to hold it in place. I gave him an apologetic smile, and he looked at me with a smile in his eyes before he put his mouth around my erection again. I felt a warm coil move through my lower stomach and I knew I was close to my finish.

"Ngnmph...Demyx...I'm so close." I moaned.

Demyx speed double if that was even possible. The warm coil was speeding up faster and faster. I began to pull on Demyx's hair some an moaned around my length which only made me feel better.

"Dem...Dem... Demyx!...AHHH! DEMYX!"

With that I let my cum spill out into Demyx's mouth. Demyx swallowed it all and licked my shaft clean. He licked his lips and looked at me.

"Delicious." He said before grabbing the covers that had fallen to the floor and covering both of us up.

"How was that?" Demyx asked.

I was still catching my breath and all I could say was. "Fantastic." Once I settled down I turned to Demyx and looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Those eyes that I loved so much. "I love you, Demxy."

He smiled brightly at me, and warmed my whole being "I love you too, Zexy." Demyx kissed my cheek, before cuddling up next to me. "Night Zexy."

"G'night Dem."

* * *

I met up with Roxas at the front gate during study hall. We had planned to go shopping and I was kinda nervous. I had no real idea how to pick out clothes. I was glad Roxas was taking me. He always dressed so nice.

"Hey, Zex." Roxas greeted me as I reached the gate.

"Hi, Roxas. Where are we going?" I said.

"My favorite store." Roxas had smile on his face that worried me a little.

We got into Roxas's limo and drove in silence till my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled the phone out my pocket and checked the text message I'd gotten from Demyx.

_Hey! ;) Wanna hang out with me & Ax?_

I really couldn't hang out with Demyx, but I couldn't tell him the truth nor could I lie.

_Sorry I'm busy._

_Where R U? .-._

I quickly thought of the most truthful answer I could give Demyx before texting him back.

_With Roxas._

Moments later he responded.

_Y?_

_Just hanging out._

"Who are you texting?" Roxas said from across me.

"Oh, just Demyx. He was wondering where I was." I said with a smile.

"What did you tell him?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Don't worry I was vague."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. I looked out the window as the limo stopped. We had arrived at the _mall_. I didn't hate the _mall_ it's just I wasn't too good at the whole; big crowds tiny stores thing.

We got out the car and headed inside. I followed closely behind Roxas not wanting to get lost, because I still had no idea as to which store we where going to. We walked into a store that stood out from all the rest. Inside the lights where dimmed and the walls were black. Though clothes looked very eccentric to me as well.

"Oh Zexion look at this." Roxas said holding up a jacket with the words 'Fuck You' on it I could tell this was going to be a long shopping trip.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

I was going to ask Roxas if he want to hang out during hall, but he ran out of Art class before I could. It was a bit weird, but I shrugged and asked Axel instead.

"Hey, Ax wanna hang out?" I said to my red-headed friend.

"Sure. Is Rox and Zex coming?" Axel said as we walked to the dorm.

"Well I think Roxas had to do something cause he left in a hurry, but I'll see if Zexy wants to."

I pulled out my phone and smiled as I texted my boyfriend.

_Hey! ;) Wanna hang out with me & Ax_?

Just as Axel and I made it to the dorm I got a text back.

_Sorry I'm busy._

That was strange to me. Zexion usually wasn't busy during study hall he'd just be in the library reading or in his room, so I wondered what he was doing.

_Where R U? .-._

_With Roxas._

So he was with Roxas. So Roxas had run out class of to meet Zexion this all was very confusing to me. What were they doing?

_Y?_

_Just hanging out._

Why couldn't they hang out with us. Yesterday they spent all study hall in Zexion's room, then they were running around and laughing in the locker room. He even picked Roxas over me for his basketball partner. He would barely talk to me when he was upset, but he let Roxas talk him into coming down to talk last night. Something was going on and I needed to find out.

"Hey Ax?" I said to Axel as he chose a video game.

"Yeah, dude." He said finally picking one.

"Do you know what Roxas and Zexion are doing?"

"I didn't know they were _doing_ anything."

"Me either. It's strange."

"I'm sure it's nothing just relax."

I sighed and pick up my controller as the game started.

* * *

**Zexion POV**

After Roxas and I finally agreed on an outfit we made our way out of the store and the _mall_. When we got in the limo I checked my phone for the time.

"We still got twelve minutes we should make it there in just enough time." I said.

"Great! We got the outfit now all we need is to work on your moves." Roxas said making a check mark in the air.

"I can't dance."

"Oh pfft everyone can dance." Roxas rolled his eyes. I shook my head and laughed somewhat thinking that he'd see himself. "We'll start as soon as we get out of gym."

"Ok."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. When we made it back to campus we quickly made our way to the dorm, and just as we made our way up the stairs and down the hall Demyx and Axel came out of Axel's room.

"Hey guys where ya been?" Axel asked. I saw Roxas hide the bag of clothes behind his back before Axel or Demyx saw them.

"Around. Y'know." Roxas said very calm and casual like.

"What's that?" Demyx point behind Roxas.

"Nothing. Well you guys should get going Gym starts soon." Roxas said.

"Ok. Let's all go then." Axel said.

"You go ahead. We'll catch up."

"You two are being very strange." Axel eyed us for a moment before shrugging. "Come on Demyx." Axel said grabbing my boyfriends wrist and dragging him out the dorm despite his protest.

"That was close." I said letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yeah. Now let's put this stuff away and get out of here." Roxas said.

"I think you should keep it in your room. Less chance of them finding it and if they do less suspicion."

"Good idea." Roxas said. he walked off to his room and put the bag in his closet. "Ok, let's go." We quickly made our way to the locker room. We got changed and met everyone else in the gym.

Though I wasn't looking forward to Gym after yesterday's incident I followed Roxas's advice and acted civil. This morning I made no eye contact or said a word to Riku. I repeated this process at lunch too. I figure I could do it in gym as well.

Coach Eric blew his whistle and we all gave him our attention. "Ok, let's keep the same rules and teams as yesterday. Roxas and Zexion you can leave after the first game."

Roxas turned to me with his palm out to high-five, but I processed it slow and got a strange look from him. "Come on Zex you're telling me you've never high-fived either?" He teased, before laughing. I laughed along just because it felt like the thing to do.

called out teams and the courts. Our first and only game would be against Axel and Demyx again.

"Let's give them this one." Roxas whispered in my ear. I nodded agreeing to let the other two guys win this time.

We played the game at a quarter of our best. We dropped the ball and gave bad passes and played awful defense and in the end... we still won.

"Wow..." Roxas said looking at our two worn out competitors. "We tried to let you win that one y'know?"

"Well try harder to suck next time." Axel said.

"Will do, but who sucks more than you." Roxas teased. "Well see you two later." Roxas and I changed and went back to the dorm, and up to Roxas's room. "Ok. Let's see some of your moves." Roxas said setting up his Ipod dock and then pushing the play button. I stood there listening to the beat and rhythm of the song I'd never heard before. "Well?" Roxas said after a while.

I began to move my feet and arms in a synced motion. I moved my arms in the air and all around. I dance for a while till I heard a loud explosion of laughter. Roxas was on the ground holding his stomach and laughing very loudly. I knew I was bad at dancing, but was I really_ that_ bad?

"Ahem." I said placing my hands on my hips and giving him a pointed look.

Roxas tried to calm his laughter only managing to get it down to an occasional chuckle. "Sorry, but you dance like and a spaz running in place." He erupted in another fit of laughter.

"I told you so. Now help me. Please."

Roxas's laughter calmed instantly and he put on a serious demeanor. "You need a _lot_ of work. We'll have to put in all the time we can. You have four days to learn how to dance. Are you prepared?"

"Yes."

"Then let 'Booty Camp' begin!" Roxas turned on a faster paced song and shed his jacket. "Now watch and repeat."

Roxas moved his body with such grace, but with much force. He not only moved his arms legs, but his hips as well. I stared in awe before trying to focus on his movements so I could copy them.

"Ok your turn." Roxas pointed to me.

I tried to copy his movements as best as I could. I knew I wasn't doing any of it right though. I didn't feel as elegant as Roxas looked when he did it.

"No, no, no. Zexion you have to feel the music. Let's try something simpler." Roxas changed to a slower paced song, but still kind of fast. "Up, right. Up, left. Right. Left. Down. Down. Got it?"

I looked at him for a while, before shaking my head. "No."

"Ugh. Like this." Roxas grabbed my arms and moved them for me. "Now move your body this way then that way." He let go of me and I did as he said, but I must have done it wrong still. "Better I guess, but not right." We spent the next forty-five minutes practicing.

"I'm tired." I whined.

"Fine let's take a break." Roxas said as he laid across his bed and I laid on his futon by the window. "So do you think you're getting it?"

"I don't know am I any better."

"...It's your first day. You'll get better."

I knew he was nicely saying that I still sucked. I groaned loudly. "It was fun at least. Yeah I'm tired and everything, but it was fun."

"That's the spirit. Now let's get back to work."

I groaned loudly before we began dancing once again.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**

"What do you think Zexion and Roxas are doing?" I asked Axel as we walked up the stairs to his room after Gym class.

"I don't know." Axel shrugged said. He'd been kind of out of it since yesterday.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He sighed as he opened his door. "I don't know. I'm just still trying to accept what I've miss for the past four years."

"I know, but we can't do anything about it now. Not till Zexion agrees to talk to Riku."

"That might never happen. Can you imagine how he feels? Think if Larxene would have tried to itentionally killed you at _eight_."

I took a moment to consider this. How I would feel if I was in Zexion's shoes? I'd feel not only hurt, but angry. I'd want nothing to with Larxene if it were her and me.

"I guess they won't be talking soon, but you still have them both." I offered.

"That's the thing. I don't know how I feel about Riku. I don't want to hate him. He is still my brother, but it makes me pissed to know what he did."

"Hmm... Why don't we keep a neutral mind-set till we know more?"

"I guess I could try."

I was going to say something else when a loud muffled noise came from Axel's wall.

"Axel did you hear that?"

"Huh? Yeah that wall is really thin for some reason. You can here everything on the other side."

"Isn't Roxas's room on the other side."

"Oh yeah. I guess it is."

I got up from the futon and put my ear to the thin wall and listened in on Roxas's room.

"Demyx what are you doing?" Axel asked.

"Shh. I think Zex is in there with Roxas."

Axel shrugged and put his ear to the wall as well.

"I'm tired." I heard Zexion say in a whiny voice.

"Fine let's take a break." I heard Roxas say. "So do you think you're getting it?"

"I don't know am I any better."

"...It's your first day. You'll get better."

Axel turned to me and mouthed 'What are talking about?' I shrugged and waved him off.

I heard Zexion groan loudly. I was a bit curious and scared about why he was groaning. "It was fun at least. Yeah I'm tired and everything, but it was fun." Zexion said.

"That's the spirit. Now let's get back to work." I heard Roxas.

Zexion groaned again loudly before music came on drowning out their talking.

"What was that?" Axel said.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing." I said trying to convince myself more than Axel.

"Whatever. Let's play some video games."

* * *

Zexion didn't come out of Roxas's room till half an hour before dinner.

"Hey guys." He said walking into Axel's room.

"Hey, Zex. Where's Rox?" Axel said.

"Oh, Uh he's taking a shower."

"What have you two been doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Zexion anwered way too quickly for my liking. I leaned over to give him a kiss, but when my lips met his cheek it was salty and wet.

"Eww! Zexion, you're all sweaty." I cringed

"Oh, uh sorry. Um I better go take a shower then. See you guys at dinner." Zexion was up and out of the room before I could protest.

"What's up with him?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." I said more to myself than Axel.

* * *

Dinner was the same as the other two meals of the day.

Awkward.

Pence, Marluxia, Hayner were all upset with Riku, though they didn't know the full story. Pence refused to talk to Riku at all and had gotten most of our female friend against him as well. Marluxia had spread nasty rumors about Riku through the school and gagged when ever his named was mentioned. Hayner had teased, ridiculed, and pushed Riku around throughout the day as well.

Roxas had taken what looked to be the not understanding, but still caring for side. Roxas simply said he'd refused to say anything good or bad about the topic till he heard Riku's side of the story.

Sora had taken to defending Riku. Roxas had told Sora Zexion's story, but he still stood up for Riku saying that Riku probably had his reason even if they were horrible. Sora had been a bit more attached to Riku as well.

Axel and I had agreed to remain out of the situation till we sorted out how we felt. Though I was leaning towards disliking said sliver head boy. Axel however was very undecided on the matter.

Cloud had left after serving dinner claiming again that he had to leave and that Axel and I were to do the dishes. He had no clue of anything that was going on in Keyblade house. I wondered where he'd gone last night and tonight?

Zexion had taken Roxas advice of acting civil. Zexion refused to talk to Riku, look at Riku, or say Riku's name. It was like he was forgetting his existence altogether, but I couldn't blame him.

Riku was very very dull. He wouldn't talk to anyone or look at anyone his head had been to the ground most of the day. He also looked tired. I guessed he hadn't slept last night. He hadn't eaten at all and only came to meals because Sora had dragged him along. He taken all the harassment from everyone who gave it as well. It's like he was a zombie with no lust for human flesh.

We all sat at the table in silence. No talking, and barely any noise except the occasional clink of silverware.

Sora nudged Riku and whispered something in his ear. Riku shrugged and nodded. He began to eat his pasta. After a few bites he went to reach for a roll in the basket and at the same time Zexion went for a roll. They both grabbed the same one without looking. As soon as they felt the other tug at the roll they looked up into each others eyes. Both had completely blank looks. Everyone had stopped eating and was looking at the two still holding the roll still looking into each others eyes.

Riku was first to come out of his daze and retracted his hand with a quick sorry before he continued to eat. Zexion took the roll quietly and continued to eat as well. Everyone seemed okay with that quick awkward exchange. Everyone, but Hayner.

Hayner began to laugh a bit weirdly. We all turned him as he laughed. "Oh I'm sorry guys I-it just..." He said between laughter before it stopped abruptly. He gave a very point look at Riku. "It just I can't believe we're sitting here having a cordial dinner with a _murder_."

Sora stood up abruptly and looked Hayner with anger in his eyes. "Shut the _hell_ up, Hayner. You don't know shit."

"Your right Sora. I don't know anything." Hayner stood up and looked to Riku. "Why don't you tell me how it felt to be a killer?"

"That's it! I'm going to knock the shit out of you. I'm sick and tired of you and you two lackies picking on Riku." Sora pointed to Marluxia and Pence. "Sure he made a bad decisions, but he didn't make it on a whim. I'm sure he regrets it and is sorry. Besides it's none of your fucking business."

"Like hell it isn't!" Marluxia joined the standing party. "Zexion's our friend and we care about him. We don't want _anyone_ to hurt him that goes for the _him_ too." Marluxia pointed to Riku.

"Yeah." Pence said standing a bit shakily. You could tell he want to defend, but was scared of confrontation.

"Fine. I'll beat all three of your asses!" Sora leaped over the table, and began to pound Hayner's face in. He was pulled of by Marluxia who went to punch Sora but Sora hit him frist. Pence pushed Sora down, but did not go unpunished. Sora kicked Pence to the ground and started to punch him. Hayner got Sora off of Pence and began to punch and kick him Marluxia joined in on pounding Sora as well. Riku apparently didn't like this because he was next to jump over the table and began to punch Marluxia and Hayner off of Sora, but his victory didn't last long before Pence jumped on his back. The five boys continued to fight.

Pasta sauce was all over the floor and walls along with noodles. Zexion had curled up in his chair a hid his face from the spectacle. Axel was trying to pull Marluxia off of Riku, but was failing. Roxas was leaning back in his chair with a slight smirk as he watched the boys fight. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted the only person I thought could help. Larxene.

_Larx HELP! There going to kill each other!_

It seemed like mere seconds went by before Larxene, Namine, Kairi and Xion came bursting in. They were all still fighting, Axel was still tugging on Marluxia, Zexion had made a mad dash for his room most likely, and Roxas was still sitting there smirking. I stood up and ran to Larxene.

"They won't stop." I said

"What happened?" Namine asked.

"They started bitching at each other, and now they're beating the crap out each other." Roxas answered his girlfriend with laughter in his tone.

Xion looked at her brother curiously then snapped back with a look of fear. She whispered something in Kairi's ear and the girls eyes went wide. Larxene marched over and began to try to help Axel pry everyone a part, but she had no luck either.

Namine gave her boyfriend a pointed look before marching over to him. "Roxas Strife did you know this was going to happen?

"No... Well maybe, but what was I to do?" Roxas put on his best innocent look.

"Roxas you need to stop this. _Now_." Namine had a tone that would scare the balls off a man. It was quiet, but laced with death.

"Fine." Roxas sighed. He stood up and climbed on the table and stood tall. "I will give you_ idiots_ two seconds to stop this shit." Nobody listened. Roxas sighed then jumped down from the table into the pit of brawling males.

I'm not sure what happened because it happened so fast, but when Roxas stood still. Sora, Riku, Marluxia, Hayner, and Pence were tied to chairs with rope. I really had know idea where the rope had come from though.

"Now that's better. So here comes my favorite part. Punishment."

"Roxas..." Xion said.

Roxas turned on his heels and looked at the girl. "What you sniveling troll? Why don't you go die somewhere. It's not like anyone would miss you."

"Y-You don't mean that. You're not Roxas I know you're not." Xion said with small tears in her eyes that refused to fall.

"Oh, but you see I am Roxas the _real_ Roxas. What you're use to is nothing but a downgrade. Now shut up and let me handle this. Anyone of you make a peep and I'll slit your necks without a second thought." Roxas turned around and walked over to Hayner. "You. You started this whole thing with your nasty little mouth. So I say let's keep that trap shut huh?" Roxas waved his hand and a roll of red ductape appeared in his hands. He pulled a strip off and stuck it on Hayner's mouth. Hayner mumbled through the tape before he stopped and his eyes widened he mumbled louder and kicked his legs. "Oh, did I mention that's fire tape. Enjoy!" (1)

Roxas moved to Pence and looked him up and down. "You know I'm not sure how to punish you. Let's go with my all time favorite. Snakes!" Roxas snapped and a big yellow python appeared and began to climb up Pence. Pence shrieked and screamed. "Oh you're loud. I'll fix that." Roxas took some more of the red tape and placed it over Pence's mouth. "Ahh much better. Now you play nice with fluff fluff." Roxas laughed.

Roxas walked up to Marluxia and smiled evilly. "Have I ever told you that I like your hair?"

"Uh, T-Thank you?" Marluxia said.

"I like it so much that I want it." Roxas waved his hand and was now holding a big pair of scissors. He then proceeded to cut large chunks of his hair off. Marluxia began to cry and beg him to stop. Roxas stopped and looked at Marluxia head. There was bald spot, short sports, and longer spots. Roxas smiled and waved his hand again The scissor disappeared and a mirror replaced them. "Don't you look pretty." Roxas said showing Marluxia his hair. Marluxia began to sob at the sighted and Roxas cringed some. "You cry a lot. It's annoying." Roxas stuck a piece of red taped on Marluxia mouth and smiled. "Peace and quiet."

Roxas reach Riku and smiled sweetly. "I'm not even going to waste my time explaining, so please enjoy." Roxas smacked red tape on Riku's mouth. He then snapped and Riku was hit by a strike of lightning. Instead of burning him it went through his body in a repeating cycle. Riku's body shook and he mumbled loudly behind the tape on his mouth.

He finally approached Sora. "Now for my _dearest_ brother. You know I think the best way to punish you is by the one thing I hate most."

"Roxas don't. I know you're in there come out. Stop this." Sora said.

"Oh shut up. He's not coming back anytime soon. Now for your punishment." Roxas waved his hand and a knife appeared. "oooh, look Sora isn't it pretty." Roxas laughed. Sora's eyes widened and he gulped.

"No, Roxas don't do this. Stop." Sora said keeping his voice slow and steady as he eyed the knife in Roxas's hands very carefully.

"Oh are scared now. Does little Sora want his big brother back." Roxas said in a baby voice. "Well too fucking bad. This is my show now and I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want."

"Get the fuck out my brother's body or I will make you get the fuck out."

"Oh, but how? If you hurt me you hurt your precious Roxas."

"I rather have my brother dead than you in him."

"Are you saying you'd kill Roxas to get me out." Roxas laughed.

"Sora, don't!" Xion said.

"Shut up you little bitch. I'm tired of your complaining and whining. I swear every time you talk I die a little." Roxas said disgusted.

"Leave her alone, and give us Roxas back." Namine said.

"Oh I see. Hm? Maybe Roxas doesn't know but I do." Roxas gave Xion a knowing look

"What? You're not making any sense. Just leave already." Kairi said.

"Nobody cares about you or what you have to say so take your little friends and leave." Roxas waved them off.

"Where not going anywhere till you give Roxas back." Xion said.

"Very well. _Stick_ around for a while." Roxas laughed as Xion, Namine, and Kairi where zipped up to the ceiling and stuck there. They began to complain and yell at Roxas, but he ignored it.

Larxene and me looked at each other with a bit of fear, but I knew if it came to it we could defend yourself, but we didn't want to unless we had to.

"Now where was I." Roxas began to twirl the knife in his had then he put the tip of it to Sora's chin.

"You can't hurt me." Sora said boldly.

"Oh really, because I'm holding the knife and you're tied to a chair."

"True, but you forget one tiny fact."

"Pfft. Like what?"

"You. Are. _Weak_."

"LIES!" Roxas shouted and moved the knife to Sora's throat. "I am the all-powerful! I can kill you with one look! I could suck you dry of all your blood! I am anything but _weak_! You will regret you ever crossed my presence!" Roxas raised the knife and plunged into Sora stomach with quick movement. Sora let out a loud ear-splitting scream. Roxas's eye's went wide. "So-ra." Roxas whispered, before he passed out on the floor. The girls fell from the ceiling with loud groans of pain and the lighting coursing through Riku ceased.

"Dammit Roxas. Dammit! DAMMIT!" Sora screamed painfully.

The sounds of the girls pain stopped. The muffled screams and shout from, Hayner, Marluxia, Riku, and Pence stopped as well. I figured Sora had frozen the room again.

I knew about Sora and Roxas's powers, but I didn't know they were this powerful or what they were. What I'd seen just then was to horrifying and morbid at any rate. I never asked about their powers in fear that if the knew that I knew then they'd know about Larxene and me, but after that I thought it was time to talk to them.

"Xion!" Sora screamed in pain.

"Coming." Xion got of the floor with a slight limp. She pulled a knife out of her boot and cut the rope off of Sora. "This is going to hurt." Xion said garbing the handle of the knife that was plunged into Sora.

"Just do it. Hurry please."

"Ok." Xion grabbed the knife that was stuck in Sora tighter, and pulled it out quickly. Sora screamed again. "Sorry." Xion said.

"I-It's okay. Roxas. Get Roxas." Sora speech was slurred, he was getting very pale, and blood was spewing out of him. I'm not too good with blood. I wanted to cringe, but restrained till I felt my stomach flip and I gagged before I could stop myself. Xion and Sora looked at me.

"Shit Dem." Larxene said from the other side of the room next to a frozen Axel.

"Sorry." I said.

"Woah wait! Why didn't it work?" Xion asked Sora.

"It did. We're just not affect." Larxene said.

"Who are you two?" Xion narrowed her eyes at Larxene and me.

"I'm a savage nymph and Dem is a water nymph."

Xion looked at me a bit surprised. "Your... a girl?"

It tradtion that all water nymphs are girls, but I got the unlucky/lucky end of the stick and was dubbed a male water nymph. the one and only might I add.

"NO! I'm a boy I'm just a water nymph." I said very offended.

Then Sora fell out of his chair as he was now much paler.

"Oh sorry." Xion said bending down to Roxas. "Roxas...WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Roxas groaned and sat up a little. "Not again. Where's Sora?"

"Over there. I would do something quick if I was you." Larxene said.

Roxas looked around then at Larxene and me. "How come everything is frozen, but them?"

"Them later. Sora now." Xion said pushing him over to Sora.

"Ok, but I'm not as good as Sora is at this." Roxas place his hand over Sora's stomach wound and closed his eyes. A light came and faded some but never went away fully till Roxas pulled his hands away.

Sora gasped and sat up quickly with a jolt. "You killed me!" Sora accused Roxas.

"Nooo. Badass Roxas killed you." Roxas said.

"Whatever. We have huge problem on our hands."

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry, but first of all what's with these two?" Roxas asked pointing to Larxene and me.

"Savage nymph." Larxene said.

"Water nymph. And **yes** I'm a boy." I said.

"Ok that helps, but we'll be talking about this later. How much time do we have, Sora?" Roxas said.

"I think it will hold for another twenty minutes." Sora said.

"Ok let's work quick. How many minds do we need erase?"

"Well we can leave Namine and Kairi, and now Demyx and Larxene." Xion said.

"That leaves Marly, Pence, Hayner, Riku, and Axel. We can leave Zexion because he's been upstairs." Roxas said. I was greatful that my boyfriend din't have to go through the mind erasing.

"Can we do that to Axel again?" Sora said.

"Again?! When did you erase Axel's mind?" I asked shocked.

"First day of school, but we'll save that for a later time." Roxas said tome before turning back to Sora. "Well we don't really have a choice. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"What about Marluxia's hair?" Xion said.

"Oh... We'll leave that to his imagination."

"Uh, we could help?" I said.

"Wait! Why should we help them?"Larxene said.

"Because Larx there still our friend." Larxene simply rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Demyx. Can you guys take care of the snake?" Sora said.

"Will do." Larxene said staring at the snake with mischief. Her knifes appear in her hands hand she ran over to it and began to shred the snake till it disappeared with a poof. "What? No blood?" Larxene said sounding very disappointed.

"It's a conjure so no." Roxas said untying Hayner from his chair. "Dem can you untie Pence?" I nodded and began to untie said boy. Sora was working on Axel, probably erasing his memory, Xion was untying Marluxia and Larxene was taking pictures of Marluxia's hair. After untying what must have been the tightest knot in history I took the tape off of Pence's mouth. His mouth was all charred and had blisters around it. It truly looked revolting and scary.

"Roxas this doesn't look good." I said.

Roxas looked at Pence's mouth and sighed. "Sora do you think healing them would make the blisters go away?"

"Maybe, I don't really know. Xion can you do something about that?" Sora said.

"I think I have a cream. I need a minute though." Xion said.

"Go. Larxene can you cut Riku free and take the tape off his mouth." Larxene sighed and did as she was asked.

By the time Sora had finished with Axel, and Hayner, Marluxia, Riku, and Pence were layed out on the floor Xion was ready with... whatever she had gone to the kitchen to do.

"Done!" She shouted running into the dining room from the kitchen, with a small wooden bowl.

"Great! Now start applying it. Roxas help me take Axel up stairs." Sora said. Roxas went over to Sora and they both picked Axel up with a groan.

"Sora I know we're not supposed to use our powers for little things, but since that went out the window tonight can we do this the easy way?" Roxas said holding Axel's head.

"Sure. He's heavier than he looks." Sora let go of Axel but Axel's leg's didn't fall. Sora placed his hands under him and a blue glow came from his hands Roxas did the same and they succeed in levitating Axel. They walked out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Xion was on the floor spreading a creamy substance on the mouths of the four males on the floor. The creamy sparkled and disappeared into their skin which was then clear from blisters and chard dead skin.

"That worked better than I thought." Xion said before going back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to help Roxas and Sora." I said to Larxene.

"Be careful Dem. We don't know what they are or what the hell just happened, but we're going to find out." Larxene said. I nodded and head up the stairs. Roxas and Sora were in Axel's room and putting him in his bed, but he was laying upside down off the edge of his bed.

"Demyx can you make him look natural? We have to go finish up down stairs." Sora said when I walked in. Before I could even answer they were gone.

I placed Axel in the bed correctly then covered him up before closing his door and leaving. I hurried down the stairs, and into the dining room. Roxas was levitating Hayner and Sora was on the floor more than likely erasing Marluxia's all put in effort and we finished getting our frozen friends in their room before time ran out. We also managed to clean up the dining room some all the dishes where in the sink and the food was picked up off the floor. Though there was still stains everywhere.

"Well the hard parts done." Sora said. "I'm going to unfreeze time and it will probably be loud for a few seconds." Sora raised an arm and counted to three on his other hand before swiping his raised arm down quickly. A mix of loud screams roared through the house for a possible five seconds.

I still couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

After giving my most sincere apology to Kairi and Namine they left, after Sora and I healed their sprains and breaks of course, saying they were tired and a bit whipped lashed form the fall.

Sora, Demyx, Larxene, Xion and I sat down in the living room to discuss all that had just happened.

"So anyone want to explain what we just witnessed." Larxene said after a long silence passed.

"Well basically... Roxas and Sora are Nymphs. What kind? Nobody knows. Roxas one day was stupid and lazy and tried to use his powers to his advantage so he could do his homework play basketball and read all his favorite books at once. He used a body splitting spell and instead of body splitting his body it split his mind. Now he has three Roxas's in his head. Our Roxas we know and love. Badass Roxas who you've witnessed is a bit psycho. He's also more powerful than Roxas and is a bit of a slut. He's made of everything Roxas suppress not to do. Lastly there is Non-existent Roxas. He is like a generic robot version of Roxas. He's made of Roxas fears and occasional suicidal thoughts. Badass Roxas comes out when Roxas over thinks his feeling because one of his powers is empath thoughts, but he struggles controlling it. That's the basics." Xion said unbelievably fast. This lead to another awkward silence.

"I get the whole Roxas split mind-set deal but what I'm not understanding is how you guys don't know what kind of nymphs you are." Larxene broke the silence.

"Well I've checked all my records and I can't find any that match correctly."

"Well maybe they're not nymphs at all. Roxas can conjure so maybe he's a conjurer and since Sora can stop and start time so maybe he's a time warlock." Demyx said.

"Not possible, because not only do I have the ability to conjure I'm also a empath and we both have premonitions." I said.

"Yeah, we also have control over living organisms." Sora added.

"Huh... Well what are your mom and dad?" Larxene asked.

"Well our mom died before we found out." I said.

"And your dad?"

"Mortal."

"But if you half mortal and nymph you shouldn't possess such power."

It was true. Half mortal half nymphs did not have any real powers let alone the ones me and Sora possessed.

"That's why we know were nymphs. Because if our mom was anything else we'd be dead by now." I said. If a mortal and any other magical creature, besides nymphs, breed their offspring would die at an early age. This was because the mortal side would not be able to handle the serious forces of magic other magical creatures possessed.

"True. Well do you know what kind you are Xion?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, I'm not a nymph. I'm just a wickeness." Xion answered.

"You guys are one freaky bunch of siblings even for magical creatures." Larxene said.

"We won't tell of course and we ask the same from you guys." Demyx said.

"Of course." Xion said.

"Well come on Xi let's get back to our dorm. It's almost curfew and I don't feel like dealing with Yuffie again. Not after this night." Larxene said

"Uh, sure. Bye guys see you tomorrow." Xion waved before her and Xion left.

This left Sora, Demyx and me in the living room covered in another awkward silence.

I began to think over what happen in the span of an hour at most. I thought about what Demyx and Larxene had seen. I knew if I were him I wouldn't want anything to do with me. That made me kind of upset because Demyx had become one of my good friends and I'd hate to lose him.

"Demyx please don't think of me different. I really not like that." I said out of nowhere.

"I know Roxas. Like Xion said. That other you is made of the things you'd never do. That means you're the complete opposite of him, and I think that- that's great." Demyx said.

"Thanks Demyx." I smiled slightly.

"No problem, but I have question. If you switch to other you when you are hit with emotional stress what happened at the table?"

"Everyone had strong emotion coursing through them and I couldn't block them all. There was so much anger, fear, and pain."

"Oh..." Demyx lead the third awkward silence.

"Guys Larxene was right. It's almost curfew which means Cloud will be back soon." Sora said breaking the silence.

"Crap! The dining room is still covered in stains and the sinks piled with dishes." I said.

"I can get the stains up. I just need some soap." Demyx said.

"I'll start the dishes." Sora said before speeding off to the kitchen.

I went to the closet and got a bucket and soap along with two scrub brushes, so me and Demyx could clean the stains. When I came into the dining room I handed Demyx the soap and scrub brushes and turned to go fill the bucket up.

"Roxas?" Demyx said before I could leave the room.

"Yeah?" I said.

"We _could_ do this the 'easy' way."

"Oh, yeah you are a water nymph." I said placing the bucket on the floor for him to fill up.

Demyx laughed and shook his head. "I think there's and even easier way Rox." He drooped the scrub brush in the bucket. He opened the bottle of soap and squirted all over the walls and floor and the white table cover that was stained. When the bottle was empty he threw it in the bucket as well. "You might want to stand back." Demyx said. I grabbed the bucket and step into the doorway of the dining room.

Demyx held his arms out at shoulder height and took in a deep breath. He began to spin around and around. He was spinning so fast that he looked like a blur. The blur of Demyx turned bluer and bluer till it was the color of fresh sea water. The blur moved around the room making sudsy because of the soap, before clearing. Demyx stopped and stumbled a bit before catching his balance. The room was clear of all stains and so was the tablecloth. Also the room was not in the least wet.

"Woah, Dem that's pretty cool." I said.

"Uh, thanks." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I'll go help Sora with the dishes." Demyx walked off and I went to put the bucket and brushes back into the closet. Just as I turned to go help Demyx and Sora with the dishes I came face to face with Zexion.

I gasped startled. "Zexion, you scared me." I said.

"Sorry. They're done fighting right?" He said.

"Yeah. They all went to their rooms it okay now" I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, sorry for causing trouble."

"No Zexion it's not your fault. You just have a lot of people who care about you."

"Oh, uh ok... Can we uh, practice some more?"

"Sure. Let's go."

We walked up stairs and practice Zexion's dance moves till late that night.

* * *

**BEEP!BEEP!BE-** _smack_

I woke up to another day.

I sat up only to be blinded by the sun. I tried to get up only to find my thighs weighed down. There was a huge lump under the covers over my thighs as well. I figured it was Sora, but when I looked under the cover I was surprised to lavender hair instead of brown. That's when last night's events raced back to my head.

When me and Zexion where done practicing we started talking and must have fallen asleep.

I carefully pulled my leg from under Zexion's head, and succeed in getting out of the bed without waking Zexion. Just as I was making my way to shut the god awful blinds my door swung open with a bang.

"Roxas! I can't find Zexi... on?" Demyx began shouting, but trailed when he saw Zexion on my bed. "Um Roxas why is **MY** boyfriend in _your_ bed?"

I didn't get a chance to answer before Zexion let out his famous morning scream. Me nor Demyx said anything or moved. Zexion sat up slowly and looked at Demyx and me for a long moment before blinking and shaking his head some. Zexion had gotten better at waking up since he and Demyx had been dating. I mostly thought it was because Demyx sang to him every morning.

"Uh good morning?" Zexion said.

"Good morning Zexion. Can you please tell me_ why_ you're in Roxas's bed when you should be in mine?" Demyx asked.

"Well...um... uh..."

I could tell Zexion had no clue what to say so jumped in to save him. "We were just talking last night and we feel sleep. Nothing happened I swear."

"Ohhh. Okay come on Zex let's leave Roxas to get dressed." Demyx said and Zexion nodded before leaving. He gave me a grateful look before closing the door.

I got dressed and prepared for another hectic day.

* * *

We had made through most of the day without any question of what happened the previous night. Luckily those involved with the fight still had some of their battle wounds, so they assumed that they got into a fight, it was broken up, and they all spent the rest of the night in their rooms. Marluxia was a problem though. He had worn a hat all day refusing to take it off saying someone butchered his beautiful hair in the night. We just let him keep that notion.

Zexion and I had come to the dorm to work on his dance moves some more. When we got to my room I had pulled out his clothes out of the closet and told him to put them on so he could learn to dance in them.

"Put it on and hurry up. We don't have a lot of time." I said.

He went into the bathroom and not even two minutes later he was complaining.

"Roxas my pants are tight." He whined through the bathroom door.

"Good. There suppose to be." I said from the other side of the door.

"It's too tight. I can't handle it."

"Come on it's not torture."

There came an annoyed defeated groan from the other side of the door and moments latera Zexion walked out in his new clothes and was fussing with the chains on the pants.

"Here let me help you." I said losing the side of his belt so that the chain would go through correctly.

"Oh god that feels better." Zexion said with a sigh. I chuckled and stepped back to look at him

"You look perfect. Now, show me your stuff." I said.

He began the moves that we'd practiced. They were a lot better but still not great. His hip looked stiff and stone like.

"Good, but you have to move your hips more. Like this." I said then began to do the same dance, but not as stone like.

"Ahhh! Okay." He tried again, but though it was better he still need some work.

"Let's turn on the music now." I turned it on and we dance study hall away.

* * *

**Demyx POV**

Axel and I went to his room for study hall seeing as Zexion and Roxas were both busy again.

"What are they doing today?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, but they're hiding something I know it." I said as we entered Axel's room. To be completely honest I was still upset that I found Zexion in Roxas's bed that morning it didn't sit well with me no matter how much I want to believe what Roxas had told me.

"I'm sure it's nothing Dem. Don't be such a worry mole."

"Mole?" I said giving Axel an incredulous look.

"Yeah. Mole." Axel shrugged looking through his video game collection.

"Everyone knows it's 'Worry _Wart_' not 'Worry _Mole_'."

"Whatever the point is stop worrying."

"Fi-" I stopped hearing mumbling on the other side of the wall again. I got up and dashed to put my ear to the wall. Axel joined me as well.

"Roxas my pants are tight." I heard Zexion whined. I felt my body freeze, but I continued to listen.

"Good. There suppose to be."

"It's too tight. I can't handle it." Zexion whined again.

"Come on it's not torture." Roxas said. "Here let me help you."

"Oh god that feels better."

"You look perfect. Now, show me your stuff." Roxas said. "Good, but you have to move your hips more. Like this."

"Ahhh! Okay."

"Let's turn on the music now."

The sounds on the other side of the wall were drowned out by music and I felt my heart-break into tiny little pieces. I sat on my butt and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt like going over there and yelling at both of them till my throat went dry. Though I didn't. I was too heartbroken and upset. I felt utterly betrayed.

"Dem... I... Maybe?" Axel tried, but he knew just as I did that Zexion was '_with_' Roxas in that moment.

"I-Is this the end?" I questioned myself before I began to cry.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know this is late but it's longer than I thought it would be. When ever I write I get an Idea were i want to start, go, and end a chapter, but I sometimes end up putting a whole longer middle part like in this the whole Badass Roxas thing really snuck up on me. I never planed for it so yeah that's why it took so long. I really like this story and I have so many ideas for it, so please be patient with me.**

**1. Fire tape is basically tape that burns what ever you stick it on. This comes from a story I read, but cant remember the title or author but t's not my idea.**

**Well till next time...**

**~BYE!**


End file.
